


Who Watches the Overwatchers

by Axismundix



Series: Who Watches the Overwatchers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axismundix/pseuds/Axismundix
Summary: After the Museum Incident, Brian and Timmy's lives become a whirlwind as key characters begin to be drawn to them. Fate seems to be guiding them both to the stage they do not want, yet are forced to act upon, both for themselves as well as those they care about. Started off as a series of shorts that somehow picked up plot along the way.





	1. Questions

“Hey, Winston,” Tracer let her head drop over the edge of the table she was lying on to look at her best friend. A gorilla. Well, a really smart gorilla. Her legs were in the air and crossed at the ankles as they swayed left, then right. “I got a question.”

 

“Hmm?” Winston made a sound as he adjusted the glasses on his face, so that he could better see… whatever it was he was looking at. Some sort of tech thingy. They were almost always thingys to Tracer. Unless that thingy involved planes.

 

“Are you even listening?” Tracer’s eyes narrowed behind her orange goggles. 

 

“Yeah….sure….” Winston nodded as he picked up a screwdriver. He totally wasn’t.

 

“Think we’re out of peanut butter.”

 

“What?” the gorilla looked up suddenly, then over at the english girl. “We are?”

 

A wide grin split Tracer’s face as she crossed her arms over her chest and flexed her feet. “Nope, all good there.”

 

With a blink, followed by a deep sigh, Winston turned back to his shield modulator. “What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to ask you about that kid,” Trancer shrugged as she blinked, then was sitting on the table with her legs crossed under her. 

 

“What kid?”

 

With a huff, Tracer blew a stray bit of hair back out of her eyes. “The kid from the museum.”

 

Winston paused to regard the woman. “Museum….Oh! The Overwatch exhibit we crashed through last month?”

 

“Yeah, that's the one,” Tracer grinned again before turning thoughtful. “How’d you think the kid used the gauntlet?”

 

Having gone back to his project, Winston shrugged. “Oh, he….” Then Winston paused. He frowned. Then he looked at Tracer. “I have no idea.” He  _ hated _ not knowing.

 

“Ha!” Tracer barked a laugh. “Not so brilliant right now, huh?’

 

Rolling his eyes, Winston set the modulator down before turning to regard his friend. “What took you this long to ask about that, anyway?”

 

“Too much runnin’ ‘round I guess,” Tracer shrugged. “First time in a bit that I’ve got a chance to think. Been buggin’ me since though.”

 

Nodding, Winston dropped himself into a chair and rolled over to the computer, flicking it on. His fingers danced across a keyboard that was specially designed to fit his large hands, bringing several screens too life. 

 

A flash of blue and Tracer blinked across the room to stand behind Winston, her eyes flickering from one screen to another. They all showed the same thing, the Overwatch exhibit at the Numbani museum, except from different viewpoints.

 

Skimming through footage, people and time flashed by before coming to a stop as the two boys began walking through the exhibit. The younger one had what appeared to be a green cast on his right wrist, and seemed to be excited, dashing from item to item and regaling the older boy with stories about Overwatch’s more flamboyant missions.

 

The older boy kept the hood of his blue sweatshirt over his head and his hands in his pockets. He gazed around the room with seeming disinterest. At first it seemed to be the kind of attention that only an older sibling could give a younger one, but something just seemed...off.

 

Tracers shared a smile and chuckle as the younger boy mentioned Soundquake, and his ridiculous chest missiles. And Fusionator...that name brought a memory both woman and gorilla would care to forget.

 

“What’s this?” the older boy seemed mildly interested as he approached Doomfist’s gauntlet. At least he did until the younger began excitedly retelling the battle between Overwatch and Doomfist that had taken place in downtown Numbani.

 

As he finished the story, seemingly in a single breath, the older boy gave a sad shake of his head and turned away. “Those are just stories from the vid archives. Overwatch was shut down. Half of them are just mercenaries now.”

 

Tracer frowned slightly as she looked down. “Somethin’ ‘bout the way he talks…”

 

With a small nod, Winston sighed. “Yeah. Kid’s probably going through something. Sounds like he lost hope.”

 

The conversation dropped as the image of Winston, himself, crashed through the clear ceiling panels, a struggling Widowmaker in his arms.

 

“Ha! Surreal watchin’ fights like this,” Tacer laughed as she watched herself blink into the fight.

 

“Indeed it- Ah, there!” Winston paused the battle as Tracer lept from behind the cover she had hid behind as her accelerator recharged.

 

The main screen shifted to a camera that gave a clearer image of the boys. In it, the older boy looked older than the Overwatch pair had assumed at first, given his height. Which, in hindsight, was silly, considering that they worked with Torbjorn.

 

Looking around the display case the boys were behind, the older looked and the younger and seemed to decide something. “Stay here,” he said.

 

“What is he…” Tracer frowned and leaned in closer, leaning on Winston’s shoulder as she watched the boy dart from cover, sliding behind the smaller case the Doomfist was in. As she watched, Widowmaker, firing upon Tracer and Winston, failed to notice as the boy reached up and snatched the gauntlet, then ducking back.

 

As she turned to collect her prize, however, Widowmaker actually looked startled when she saw the gauntlet was missing. Which gave Tracer a small laugh. 

 

The pair watched Widowmaker begin a slow walk, her eyes darting around. She had almost moved to where the boy would have been uncovered, but the younger called out, “Look out!”

 

Widowmaker’s helmet closed as she spun, her rifle coming up. And Winston paused the video.

 

“Aw, c’mon,” Tracer’s head dropped. “We were just about at the good part! All I saw was the flash and Makey was flying through display cases!”

 

Snorting, Winston half turned to look at the overactive woman. “I didn’t see any more than you did, but I’d like to get a better look at what the boy is doing,” Winston sniffed as he changed cameras with a foot. While not looking.

 

“Show off,” Tracer muttered as she stood and stretched.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothin’ luv,” Tracer grinned. “Let’s see what the kid does, yeah?”

 

Eying Tracer for a moment Winston turned back to the display. From the angle he had switched to, they could clearly see the boy clutching the the gauntlet to his chest as he kept a look in the direction of Widowmaker.

 

But the look on his face wasn’t one of fear, or panic. It was more akin to anger….no...irritation? The boy looked more annoyed at being hunted by a world class assassin.

 

“Hnh,” Winston shrugged as he hit the ‘play’ button. “Interesting kid…”

 

As the boy’s brother called out, the boy himself looked startled for the first time as a small wave of panic swept over his face. Fear for his brother.

 

As Widowmaker turned and brought up her rifle, the boy’s face shifted to pure anger as the gauntlet snapped closed around his forearm, a greenish light building up inside it. With a snarl, the boy swung out of cover, coming straight to his feet with his arm pulled back.

 

“Hey!” the boy yelled, catching Widowmaker’s attention. But just as the woman turned enough to see him, the boy’s arm swung, cracking into the assassin’s helmet and shattering the faceplate in a pulse of energy that seemed more blue than the green it had been before.

 

The flash had been bright enough that Athena, Overwatch’s AI, automatically dimmed the screen, enabling the watchers to see the energy pulse throw the would-be killer across the room, smashing displays as she went, while the boy himself was knocked flat on his back, the Doomfist coming loose and landing next to him, sparks coming from inside of it.

 

Widowmaker stood slowly, giving her head a small shake and spitting out a bit of blood. If nothing else, Tracer had to give the boy credit. He managed to  _ really _ piss the near emotionless woman off.

 

After that, the battle progressed pretty much as the pair remembered it. Down to the cheesey, “The world could always use more heroes,” line Tracer was fond of. But this time, after the battle, and the boys were left alone, the younger hugged the older boy tightly, proclaiming everything to have been ‘awesome’ and demanding to know when Brian, now they had a name for the face, was going to be joining Overwatch, which pulled a smile to the woman and gorilla’s faces.

 

As the younger boy turned and ran off, imitating things he had seen in the battle, Winston reached forward to turn off the monitor, only to be stopped by Tracer’s hand. Following it up, Winston saw the color drain from her face as Tracer nodded to the screen. “Winston...look…”

 

Frowning at his friend’s expresion, Winston turned back, only to feel his own face go slack.

 

Brian stood by himself, his back to his younger brother as his gaze moved from the hole in the ceiling down to his right hand. The hand that glowed with a blue light for a moment, only to vanish as the younger boy ran back to him. The pair then turned away and walked out to face the rather late security.

 

This time, Winston clicked off the monitor before sitting back in his chair and staring at Athena’s floating ‘A’ icon.

 

“Lena,” Winston turned to Tracer. “How much did you like Numbani?”

 

“I dunno,” Lena shrugged. “Dinna’ really get much of a chance, seeing as how we were mostly just huntin’ Talon and wot.”

 

“Think Emily would like it?” Winston scratched at his chin.

 

“Sure,” Lena shrugged again. “It’s warm, sunny. London’s a bit rainy at the moment.” Then, as if realizing something, her eyes narrowed at the great primate. “Why?”

 

Slowly, a wide grin split Winston’s face. “I was thinking maybe the two of you might want to visit Numbani for a few months. Get an apartment, relax, see the sights…”

 

“Track down our mysterious spider puncher maybe?” Lena sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I’ll ask Emily, but I can’t really see her saying ‘no’ with the way the weather is.”

 

“Good! Good,” Winston nodded with satisfaction. “Because I already rented you an apartment.”

 

“Winston!”


	2. Friends

“Ugh...One of my thrusters is off,” Hana Song, formor world gaming champion, and current, mecha pilot, complained. 

 

“Roger that,” control answered her back. “Setting the log for maintenance. Looks like your patrol vector is clear. Bring it home.”

 

“Finally,” Hana sighed as she brought her pink mecha around. It wasn’t so much that she hated patrols...wait...no, that was it. She hated patrols. Unless something happend. Then she at least got to  _ do _ something.

 

Like stop to kick the crap out of whatever the hell that omnic looking...thing!

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“Carbon scoring, two holes in the left leg, the right fusion cannon arm about shot off,” the mechanic turned to look at the pilot. “And something about a thruster being off?”

 

“Hmm?” Hana looked up from her small handheld game system. “Oh, yeah, was pulling to the right. Not so much I couldn’t compensate, just annoying.”

 

With a long suffering sigh the mechanic picked up a tool kit. “Why do you still play those things anyway?”

 

“What? Games?” Hana didn’t even look up this time.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you pilot an  _ actual _ mech now. You fight  _ real _ bad guys. Why fight fake ones?”

 

Blinking a couple times, Hana looked at the mechanic as if she were an idiot. “Because I’m the best. Besides, I make a lot of extra money. I have fans all over the world.”

 

The mechanic snorted. “Money, I can get. Not sure I’d want to be that famous. Being noticed all the time would exhausting.”

 

“Eh, it can be. Lot of people want to be my ‘friend’,” Hanna sighed as a small ‘You Win!’ came from her game. “That reminds me, I have to meet my partner online, thanks for the thruster!” Spinning, so that her long dark hair floated behind her, Hana took off at a jog.

 

“Weird girl,” the mechanic watched after her for a moment, then shrugged, settling in for another long shift.

 

\------------------------

 

_ Almost late :) _ , Hana’s teammate, Meta_79, typed.  _ Rough day at work? _

 

Hana couldn’t help but smirk. Almost the moment she had logged in, Meta had tagged her. They were probably the only true friend she had. Which, considering they had never met in person, in fact, she didn’t even know their gender. The pair had hooked up close to when Hana started playing games online, and they had fit together so well, that they became a regular team.

 

They had also been the one to suggest the name D. Va for her.  _ You play so hard, and take it all so seriously, like a diva _ , they had said. 

 

In fact, they were also the one that suggested that she start streaming. 

 

Then her popularity just took off. Sponsors and offers came rolling in from around the world. And Meta, who was a mediocre player, was left behind. 

 

She still felt the shame of it, everytime she thought about it. Her obsession with scores, the people clamoring for autographs, all of it just went straight to her head. She became a true Diva. She didn't have time for people that would pull her down. After all, people  _ paid _ to play with her now!

 

Until Hana was tricked. False friends began leaking stories to tabloids. There were cheating accusations and scandals. Stalkers began to show up at her actual house. Everybody wanted something from her.

 

It wasn’t until a particularly bad incident that left Hana in her house, hiding from the world for nearly a week, that she noticed a message.

 

_ Hey, D. I heard about what’s going on. Keep your chin up. They are just haters who don’t know anything about how awesome you are.  _ \- Meta_79

 

A small smile crept onto Hana’s face as she sniffed. Then her smile was gone again as she read the logs.

 

It had been almost two years since she had messaged Meta. She didn’t say anything, she just...stopped answering them. She was too busy, she’d get to it later...there were so many excuses. Then she just...forgot.

 

But Meta hadn’t. The messages after she stopped responding seemed confused, then sad, then resigned. They mentioned how happy they were for her. They said they ‘understood’ that she needed to move on.

 

Every time she won, they sent a message of congratulations. If she lost, it was a ‘you’ll get ‘em next time!’. When she had a commercial, or video, Meta said how much they liked it.

 

Then, when the accusations started, Meta’s messages became ones of support. How they knew it was all lies. She was the best! She should be careful, they wanted her to be safe.

 

Two years of messages. And she never noticed. Never looked. 

 

Sniffing, Hana slowly reached out a shaking had to her keyboard.  _ Thanks, M. It means a lot to me. I don’t deserve somebody like you _ \- D. Va

 

_ What are friends for? _ Was the almost immediate reply. 

 

_ Are we still friends? _ Hana shook her head. After what she had done, how could they say that?

 

_...Yes? Unless you want me to leave you alone. I don’t mean to bother you. _

 

“No!” Hana actually shouted at her screen as she snatched her keyboard to her lap. She fingers typed furiously, as if she were afraid that they might leave forever if she didn’t type fast enough.

 

_ You could never bother me! I’m the one that abandoned you! You will always be my best friend! I’m so sorry. _

 

Hana waited anxiously, chewing on her thumbnail. Really, Meta should just tell her to kiss off. They  _ should  _ hate her.

 

_ Nah. Everybody has circumstances. I mean, I was gone for a bit too and didn’t say anything. _

 

With a small frown, Hana looked back through the messages again. And there was a two month gap, a year or so ago. 

 

Curiosity overtook her as she typed in the dates, looking to see what may have happened. And what she found made her hand cover her mouth as she let out a small gasp.

 

TALON TERRORISTS ASSAULT DOWNTOWN NAMBANI. OVER A DOZEN KILLED IN STRUGGLE WITH OVERWATCH.

 

_ Meta...are you in Numbani? _

 

_? Yes? _ Hana could almost hear the confusion.  _ How did you know that? _

 

_ I looked up the news from when you were gone.  _ Hana swallowed for a moment, hesitating.  _ Is that...what happend? _

 

There was a long pause. Long enough that Hana began to think she had gone too far.

 

_ Yeah. My parents were killed _ , Meta finally came back.  _ I had to get some stuff together with my little brother and stuff. But Hey! All good now! :) _

 

Hana bit her lip as she sniffed one last time and screwed up her courage.  _ Do you want to play something? _

 

_ Of course! _

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_ Hello? D? _ Hana’s messenger pinged, bringing her out of her reverie.

 

 _Sorry_ , she chuckled to herself. _Just remember what an ass I had been._

 

_ :P Boo! None of that again! It’s getting old! We are here to have fun! Gonna stream this one? _

 

Hana smiled at her screen fondly. She didn't deserve a friend like Meta. If only she knew them in person…. What would happen?

 

_ No. I’m not going to stream anything with you. You are mine, and I don’t intend to share! _

 

_ \-------------------- _

 

At his apartment in Numbani, a young man tossed his blue hoodie onto his bed as he cracked his knuckles. “Okay! Time to get serious!”

 

\------------------------------

 

“YOU LOSE!”

 

“Dammit....” Brian muttered.


	3. Chance

“Timmy! Watch where you’re-” the rest of Brian’s sentence became irrelevant, as the young missile collided with a poor older woman. The woman, however, didn’t seem phased at all as Timmy bounced off her and plopped to the ground on his butt.

 

“Ma’am, I am  _ so _ sorry!,” Brian apologised as he jogged up. “My brother is an idiot.”

 

The woman was beautiful. She stood tall and straight, her skin was a warm light brown. While her right eye was covered with a patch, her left danced with good humor. Only her long white hair and the few creases on her face even hinted at her age. However, it was the woman’s tattoo that caught Brian’s attention.

 

“Eye of Ra?” Brian said, without thinking, only to have the woman grin at him.

 

“Indeed,” she inclined her head. “I’m impressed you recognized it.”

 

“Brian’s a nerd!” Timmy said as he stood dusting off his rear.

 

Rolling his eyes, Brian sighed. “From the kid that won the contest to meet Efi Oladele.”

 

“Did you now?” the woman looked at the young boy, clearly impressed. “And how did you do that?”

 

Timmy looked a little sheepish as he looked at his shoe. “I made an Apollo rocket.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, the woman looked at Brian with a questioning look.

 

“He made a  _ functional _ Apollo rocket,” Brian supplied, with a proud smirk. “Of course, also how he broke his wrist.”

 

The woman laughed and ruffled Timmy’s hair. “Is that so?”

 

“Yeah! But the rocket went WAAAY far!” Timmy almost jumped up and down in excitement.

 

“It did,” Brian confirmed with a suffering look. “It actually hit lower orbit.”

 

The woman seemed taken aback, as she blinked, looking from the older brother to the younger, then back, as if trying to decide if the boys were joking. Then after a moment, she let out another warm laugh and shook her head.

 

“I have to say that  _ is _ quite impressive,” the woman laughed. “You remind me a lot of my daughter Fareeha. She is all grown up, but she is still quite fond of rockets!”

 

“You don’t look like an old lady,” Timmy said, tilting his head.

 

“Oh my God, Timmy,” Brian slapped his brother in the back of the head, eliciting a little ‘ow!’. “You don’t say things like that….”

 

The woman just laughed warmly. “My boy, I will accept that compliment anytime. But, I have an appointment to keep, and I shouldn't keep you from your meeting with Efi.”

 

“Bye!” Timmy waved and began running back down the street in his exuberance.

 

Brian gave the woman a small smile. “Sorry again, ma’am.”

 

\-----------------------

 

Still smiling, Ana opened her phone and made a call.

 

“What?”

 

“Running a touch behind,” Ana shook her head at Jack’s gruff tone. “Ran into a couple of sweet kids.”

 

“Hnh.”


	4. Winner

“Try not to break anything, okay?” Brian sighed as his brother jumped up and down in front of the door.

 

“I never break stuff!” Timmy frowned indignantly, only to wither a bit under Brian’s frown. “Usually. Sometimes.”

 

Brian just gave a worried look as he pressed the door indicator.

 

After a few moments, the door opened and the pair were greeted by a large, quadruped omnic. Its chassis was mostly a cream color, with green highlights, and its  faceplate was an orange color. With a click, her eyes shifted to look like an upward pointing arrow, giving off the impression it was smiling. 

 

“Good day,” she said. Her voice was clearly feminine. “Would you happen to be Tim, and his guardian, Brian?”

 

“Yeah!” Timmy hopped up and down now. “You’re Orisa!”

 

“This is true,” Orisa nodded as she stepped back from the entrance. “Please come in. Efi is excited to meet you.”

 

“She is?!” Timmy exclaimed, rushing into the building. 

 

“I am!” a young girl laughed, drawing the pair of boy’s attention. The eleven year old girl stood in the doorway to what seemed to lead to her work space. Her elbows stuck out, as her hands sat on her hips, her feet shoulder width apart. On her face was a huge grin. “I understand you reached orbit?”

 

“Yeah!” Timmy nodded as he waved his right hand. “Blew up the launch pad I built, made a small crater on the roof of our apartment building and broke my wrist though!”

 

Efi giggled as she backed into her shop, waving him in. “C’mon! Rocketry isn’t really my thing, but I have some stuff you can advise me on!”

 

“Really!?” Timmy ran after the girl, leaving Brian and Orisa standing in the front entry hall.

 

“Well,” Brian blinked. “This is probably going to go terribly.”

 

“Is that so?” Orisa tilted her head slightly.

 

“Heh,” Brian shook his head as he put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. “A pair of adolescent geniuses looking into rockets?”

 

“Ah! I see!” Orisa laughed. “You make a good point.” The omnic stepped back and motioned to the door the pair of had run through. “If you would like to come in, I can make tea. Or coffee, if you prefer.”

 

Brian smiled as he walked into Efi’s work...warehouse? There wasn’t really a good description for the place. It was large, certainly, materials, parts and books were strewn about the place. Around the edges stood tables, all of them covered in this project or that one, all of them in random levels of completion. In one of the corners, in an ‘L’ shaped desk, stood a small bank of computers, while a series of monitors were hung from the walls, or even ceiling.

 

Of to one side, by one of the work tables, Efi sat in a computer chair that seemed too large for the girl. She was nodding enthusiastically as Timmy told her something that involved a lot of arm waving.

 

“Do you have a preference?’ Orisa laughed quietly, bringing Brian out of his reverie. 

 

“Ah, sorry,” he apologized, scratching the back of his head. “Tea would be nice, thanks.”

 

“Of course, Efi has been trying to teach me more about interacting with others, socially, so this will be good practice for me,” Orisa spoke as she led Brian to a small area that seemed to be kept clean. In it, there stood a round table of warm brown wood, with a blue table cloth. Beside it sat two comfortable looking chairs. 

 

Pausing, Orisa turned to look back at Brian. “Not that you are practice. Though...I suppose you are. But not in that way.” Orisa seemed to make herself flustered.

 

“It’s fine,” Brian chuckled. “I’m not exactly the best at social stuff either. And for the record, you are better at it than I am, and I’m, technically, older than you.”

 

Orisa’s eyes returned to the arrow shape. “I appreciate your words. I am, as you say, technically a year old as of last month.”

 

“Well, happy belated birthday,” Brian smiled. He liked this omnic. She was pleasant to talk with.

 

“Ah, yes, thank you!” Orisa’s body language shifted, as she looked down, her right front leg twisted at the ground slightly, giving off an embarrassed air. But then, seemingly catching herself, Orisa coughed. “Anyway, come and sit, I will make tea.”

 

A few minutes later, Brian sat sipping his tea as he looked around the building again, marveling at the equipment allowed to an eleven year old girl. “Hey, Orisa...I have a question for you…” Brian turner to the omnic.

 

Orisa had sat herself on what appeared to me a small, almost table object. It cradled the long centaur-like lower body, bringing her down, closer to the height of a seated human. Well, except for Brian. But he was short for his age anyway.

 

For her part, Orisa seemed to have been watching him. It was the kind of thing that, normally, would have made him uncomfortable. But for some reason, Orisa didn’t. Part of him wondered if it was because she was an omnic. Though probably not. There were two omnics in his class at school, and their attention made him as uncomfortable as the girls did.  _ At least they don’t make fun of me… _

 

“Brian?” Orisa said again, a note of slight concern in her voice.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Brian shook his head. “Sorry, mind wandered.”

 

“I was a bit concerned  about how you might feel toward omnics,” She shifted uncomfortably. “When your brother won the contest, we were given a copy of your history.”

 

For a moment Brian looked at her uncomprehendingly, before it hit him. “Oh, because of my father’s work.” Brian made a sour face as he sighed and set his tea cup down. “I’m not going to blame all omnics for the actions of a few terrorists. I got hurt. I’m better now.”

 

Orisa looked at him for another moment, her eyes shifting through various settings before going to the smile. “You had a question?”

 

With a smile of his own, Brian nodded. “I was wondering how you kept your little demon in check.”

 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Orisa tilted her head slightly. It was kinda cute.

 

“Oh, keeping mine alive gets difficult at times,” Brian sighed before  there was the sound of a small explosion.

 

Turning, with mild alarm, the pair of guardians saw Efi leaning back in her chair, both hands over her mouth as she fought to contain laughter. Timmy was jumping up and down slightly with both his arms in the air. 

 

From the tabletop between them, a small pillar of white smoke rose from the table as a cracking sound echoed from the rafters.

 

“I...think I understand what you mean,” Orisa’s sigh mirrored Brian’s.

 

\--------------------------

 

Standing in the main doorway of the building, Efi grinned at Timmy and Brian. “I had fun!” she said loudly and she handed Timmy a small card. “Here, it’s my number. Give me a call sometime and we can do this again!”

 

“Really?!” Timmy practically vibrated. “That’s so awesome!”

 

“Orisa keeps saying I need to hang out with people my age anyway,” the girl rolled her eyes. 

 

“Yeah, Brian tells me the same thing,” Timmy gave a sour look.

 

“I look forward to seeing you again, Brian,” Orisa ignored the children and held out a hand.

 

Taking it with a small shake, Brian smiled. “You as well Orisa. Feel free to give me a call if you need advice dealing with a suicidal munchkin.”

 

Orisa’s eye became arrows again. “I will,” she said cheerfully.


	5. Snowflakes

“Did you see it?” Timmy bounced in his chair as he waved his hands around. He was also drawing a lot of odd looks from the other patrons of the cafe they had stopped at for lunch. 

 

“Yes,  Timmy, I saw it,” Brian  leaned his chin on his fist. “I saw your rocket. I saw it make a dent in Efi’s ceiling. I even saw the little parachute catch fire, fall, and almost ignite the fuel canisters.”

 

That took a bit out of Timmy. The boy looked sheepish and dropped into his chair. Then he began poking at his hamburger with a french fry. “Do you think she’s made at me? Will she let me come back?”

 

“Heh,” Brian chuckled reaching out to ruffle Timmy’s hair. “She’s let you visit four times in the last two weeks, and each time, one of you almost caused a minor catastrophe. So, yeah, she’ll probably let you go back.”

 

“Yay!” Timmy grabbed the ketchup bottle giving it a good shake. Gotta make sure it’s all mixed up and stuff, otherwise you get that weird water puddle at the beginning. 

 

Brian, on the other hand, watched, with mild horror, as the lid to the bottle went flying off on the first upward swing. Following this, in painfully slow motion, a large blurb of ketchup flew up and over Timmy’s shoulder, coating the back and shoulder of the poor woman sitting behind his, soon to be murdered, little brother.

 

“Gah!” the lady exclaimed, jerking forward, and true to the Laws That Govern Brian’s Life, she knocked over her mug of steaming tea into her lap. Which caused her to jump to her feet. She then tripped on her chair and fell straight onto her back. Where she lay, seemingly stunned, her limbs spread wide about her as she blinked at the ceiling, confused as to how her life had gotten her to that point.

 

“Oh. My. God,” Brian jumped to his own fet and rushed to the woman. “You killed her!”

 

“No, no,” the woman’s arm shot straight into the air as she pointed up with a finger. “I’m okay!”

 

Brian took the woman’s hand and helped her into a sitting position, where she sat for a moment, shaking her head, then squinted at him.

 

“Cute…” The word slipped out of Brian’s mouth, without asking permission. Because, to Brian, she was freaking adorable. True to her accent, the woman was chinese, with dark, almost black eyes. Her hair was dark, shiney black and appeared to be long, judging by the size of the bun on the back of her head, held in place by a long white hair stick that dangled a small snowflake. 

 

Her nose was pert, and adorable. And it made Brain itch to ‘boop’ it. Her face was a bit rounder, giving her the look of somebody that would be amazing to snuggle with.

 

And now, with Brian’s pronouncement, the woman’s eyes widened as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. “Oh! Well, Thank you,” she smiled shyly before squinting at him again. “But do you think you can help me find my glasses?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Brain halfway panicked. “I am  _ so _ sorry about what happened! If you just give me the bill, I’ll pay to get your clothes cleaned.”

 

“I found them,” Timmy said quietly as he handed the woman her glasses. 

 

Putting on the thick dark frames, the woman blinked a couple times and looked at the two brothers with a warm smile. “Thank you, and really, it’s fine. Accidents happen.”

 

Standing, Brian held out a hand to help the woman up, frowning slightly as he did. She looked extremely familiar….

 

Taking the proffered hand, the woman also stood, pulling off her jacket and turning it so she could see the stain before giggling. “Heh, it looks like I’d been shot!”

 

She stepped over to her table and reached into her backpack, pulling out a small blue domed drone. Setting it on the table, she tapped a couple times on the small optic screen. “Wake up Snowball,” the woman’s voice was warm, like she was talking to a close friend.

 

And then the little screen blinked into a pair of blue glowing eyes and rose gently into the air, beeping at the woman. The drone flew around her as she laughed. “I need you to freeze my jacket,” she gestured to the garment draped over the chair. Go to...hmm...negative...eighty? Yes, eighty!”

 

With an confirming beep, the drone floated over to the jacket and released a spray of white mist. As it did, the jacket took on a frosted sheen of ice, almost instantly.

 

“Whoa!” Timmy gasped, as he took an almost involuntary step towards the drone, and looking at it from every angle he could. 

 

Which wasn’t many. Seemingly startled, the drone kept turning to face the boy, even as the boy dodged left and right, then down, up… all the while making startled beeping noises.

 

“Oh, Snowball, it’s fine!” The woman laughed again, something that she seemed to do a lot. And it was as adorable as she was, as her smile lit up the room to Brian. But then, to Brian’s utter amazement, she brushed her jacket off, the ice falling away and taking the offending ketchup along with it.

 

Half turning, she caught Brian’s shocked gaze and grinned. “I found out about that on accident!” she giggled again. When I was working on a project I accidentally froze a pile of rags. But when I picked them up, the oils and stuff just broke right off!”

 

“Wait…” Brian frowned slightly. The woman was familiar to him somehow. And the drone...what she just did…His eyes widened. “You’re Zhou Mei-Ling!”

 

This time it was the woman’s turn to be surprised, but her expression quickly went back to a grin, now a bit wider than before, as she nodded. “I am, yes! And I am impressed you knew how to say my name properly! But really, you can just call me Mei. It’s easier.”

 

“Yes! Of course! Sorry...umm...Mei…” Brian stumbled over his words before giving himself a small shake, then taking a deep breath. “Sorry. I read your journals online. I’m a fan of your work.”

 

“Oh!” Mei tilted her head. “Why thank you! It’s nice to know people are interested in what I am doing. I get a lot of weird hate mail about how I’m ‘clearly a tool of the liberal media!’ “ Mei’s voice dropped several octaves as she portrayed a stereotypical conservative voice.

 

With a small laugh of his own Brian shook his head. “No, After reading your articles, I did some data mining. Even talked to a friend of mine that is a huge conspiracy nut. Weird as she is, she is an amazing hacker. She agreed with your data and was saying you were on to something.”

 

“Really? Well, why don’t you have a seat and we can talk about it?” Mei smiled, gesturing to the empty chairs at her table before turning to her drone. The little omnic seemed to be having fun now, dodging Timmy. “Ha!, Snowball, I know you're having fun, but back to standby, little man.”

 

Beeping a sad note, the drone dipped itself at Timmy before flying to Mei’s outstretched hand and shutting off and being stowed away.

 

“Aw,” Timmy sighed as he dropped into the seat next to Brian’s. “I was still trying to figure out its cryo polarization algorithms…”

 

“Oh!” Mei gave the boy a surprised look as she sat, pouring tea for the pair. “You seem to be a clever one!”

 

With a grin, Timmy nodded. “Yup! I made a rocket! And I get to hang out with Efi Oladele!”

 

“Do you?” Mei looked impressed, as she smiled. “Maybe I’ll have you look at some of my data! Who knows, maybe you’ll notice something I missed!”

 

\------------------------

 

“You got a giiirrlll’sss number…” Timmy teased Brian as they walked home from the cafe in the early evening. In the end, the three had talked for nearly four hours. And by that time the cafe actually asked them to leave.

 

In the end, though, Mei had given Brian her contact information. She had seemed to enjoy the conversation. And Brian managed to not come across as a hormonal teenage creeper.

 

“I did,” Brian nodded, still smiling. “And I can happily accept your wisecracks, because nothing can bring me down!”

 

Pretty well on cue, Brian’s phone beeped.

 

Giving the phone a look, Brian cursed under his breath. “We need to get home. I just got offered a quick, easy job, and I need to jump on it before she passes the bounty onto someone else.”

 

With an over dramatic sigh, in the way only a twelve year old can manage, Timmy gave his brother a look. “I’ve always wondered, have you ever met this lady? I mean, you get all those freelance jobs, but she keeps throwing you these random ‘bounties’. What if she’s some sort of criminal? You could be working for Talon or something and not even know it!”

 

Laughing, Brian ruffled Timmy’s hair again as he shrugged. “No, I haven't met her in person, but we email each other a lot. We are kinda like penpals. She points jobs my way, and I do some bounty work for her. No big deal. Nothing too illegal.”

 

Freezing a moment, Timmy narrowed his eyes at Brian. “You said ‘too illegal’. Like...they are kinda illegal?”

 

“Mm,” Brian tilted his head as he thought for a moment. “Nah, but it does skirt the edge a bit. Kinda in the grey areas. Besides, It isn’t like Sombra is a terrorist.”


	6. Email

To: Ghost_Account_53

 

From: Meta_79

 

Subject: Work Done

 

Got those websites up. I swear, the people into that kinda stuff are messed up. But from the cost to join them, they have to be rich pricks anyway.

 

On that note, I set up the backdoors for you, standard passwords. Don’t forget to change them when you get in. 

 

LoL, I like pretending you need to be told  _ anything _ in systems. Probably looking at me right now. I’m waving.

 

Okay, sorry, I’m bored.

 

Anyway, I’ll take as many bounties as you can send my way, you know what I can do. My brother won a contest and now he’s doing a lot of science stuff and so I need cash to cover that on top of the damages and doctor’s bill from the stupid ‘roof incident’.

 

Peace

 

Meta_79

 

\-------------------------

 

To: Meta_79

 

From: Ghost_Account_28

 

Subject: You’re Awesome!

 

Great work my friend! You do magic work! Sure to get the old pervs going! I can find the data, but I don’t have the eye for the fancy setups you do. Your code is  _ tight _ !

 

You think that’s bad though? Boy have I got some stuff that would turn you white!

 

You are pretty legit, I’ve tracked you and stuff, but no need to hack you. Unless you piss me off or something. Don’t do that, kay?

 

I’ll send more stuff your way, no problem. We can go deeper if you want. I can set you up with some tricks. Bet I can make a pretty good hacker out you. Either way, just let me know if you are up for it, or we can keep it as it goes. I won’t do anything that would put your brother in danger!

 

You, maybe, not the kid though. Kidding!

 

I’ll send a little extra this time, I know how it can get sometimes. Besides, your work is really good and you are always on time. You deserve a bonus.

 

Next time I’m in Numbani, maybe I’ll swing by. You can meet who you’ve been working for. We can get dinner or something. I swear, you are the most normal guy I know and it’s nice to not have to talk ‘shop’ all the time, ya know?

 

Ha! Now I’m rambling! I’ll have more for you by the end of tomorrow, probably.

 

Boop!

Sombra

 

\----------------------------------

 

“Why are you grinning like that?” Widowmaker’s flat, emotionless voice poked a hole in Sombra’s mood. Always did. Probably always would.

 

“Oh, you know, talking to boys, setting up backdoor accesses to terrible people’s systems…. Work stuff,” Sitting back in the little couch she sat on, Sombra twirled a finger through her hair.

 

Widowmaker’s eyes narrowed slightly before she snorted and left the room, leaving Sombra alone again. Something she needed to get more of was alone time. 

 

“Hey, Reaper,” Sombra cut into the the man’s football. “Do you need me for, like, a week? I have some stuff of my own I want to check on.”

 

“What? Fine, whatever, just get off my screen! The Lancers were getting a corner kick!” the man growled, even meaner than usual.  

 

But still, worked out. Quick pick up for airline tickets...first class, of course! Hotel...meh, she’d figure it out when she got there. Maybe she’d crash with Meta, maybe not. She’d see how it went. He seemed to be a nice kid. Some shitty things happened to him and his family, though. Cases like him made her wonder if not having family was better.

 

Of course….if he knew she worked with Talon…. Even thinking about made her wince slightly. 

But is would be fine. She would go, hang out, relax for a bit. Sometimes it was good to get a look at regular people. The ones that the Conspiracy hurt the most. 

 

Boop.  


	7. Angel

“Hi boys, right on time as usual,” the secretary smiled. “The doctor will be with you shortly, so have a seat.”

 

“Thank you Miss Miller,” Brian smiled as he guided Timmy into the doctor’s waiting room. If he didn’t keep his hand on the kid, he would off like a rocket getting into who knew what and almost assuredly, breaking things. And Brian  _ really _ couldn’t afford for Timmy to break anything more right now.

 

The wait wasn’t that long anyway. Brian got almost all the way through an article about a vigilante in Dorado that was making trouble for some gang, when the Doctor, herself, came out.

 

She was a tall, pretty blonde woman, maybe in her early to mid thirties, with striking blue eyes. She was on the thinner side, but she radiated a sort of strong, dignified, yet caring air about her.

 

“Brian, it’s good to see you. And, of course, you as well Timmy,” the doctor smiled as she waved for the boys to follow her. “Come in back. I’ll get your vitals down then we can check out your wrist.”

 

“Yay!” Timmy held up his arms as he did a small hop. “I can’t wait to get the cast off! It’s hard to do anything with it on!”

 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed as he pushed the smaller boy in front of him. “I had the doc make it extra thick so it would harder for you to blow yourself up again.”

 

Timmy’s head whipped around as his eyes narrowed. “You did?”

 

A giggle from the doctor brought the boys attention back to her as she gestured to a small medical room. “Of course not, Timmy. Brian was fooling you!”

 

“Mmm,” the smaller boy growled slightly as he hopped up on the examination table, crossing his arms roughly.

 

“So, I heard you won the contest,” the doctor smiled as she lightly placed her thumb on Timmy’s fore head before writing his temperature down on a pad.

 

“Yeah!” Timmy began bouncing for a moment before the doctor put a slender hand on his shoulder holding him still. The was an amazing amount of strength in that arm. “I got to meet Efi Oladele! We got to do science stuff! She lets me come back sometimes to do more stuff!”

 

  
“Breath in,” the doctor placed her thumb on Timmy’s chest, over his lungs. “And out….good.” Another note went on her pad. “That’s impressive. Miss Oladele is quite a little genius, I hear. Now, in again…”

 

“Yeah. Between this little hellion and Efi, Orisa have our hands full,” Brian leaned against a wall of the room, shaking his head with a rueful smile.

 

“Orisa? Breath in one more time...sounds good,” another note. 

 

“Yeah, she is an Omnic that Efi built. Really sweet. Makes a good cup of tea,” Brian smiled.

 

“Brian’s in loooove….” Timmy sneered. “It’s gross!”

 

“Oh, when you get older, you’ll start to be interested in love,” the doctor gave the boy a wink. “Maybe even Efi?”

 

At the remark, Timmy’s eyes went wide as his face went bright red, almost to tomato level. “I...no-no way, I mean, she’s...but…”

 

“Ha, ha!” Brain laughed and pointed at his brother. “You’ve got a crush!”

 

“I do not!” Timmy jumped up, standing on the table. “You have a crush on that Mei person!”

 

“Uh...yeah?” Brian gave the younger boy an incredulous look. “She’s pretty, smart, and is out doing things. While I’m stuck here with you.”

 

“Mmmrrrrr,” Timmy began to growl before the doctor picked him up, like he was nothing and dropping him back onto the table. 

 

Sparing Brian a glance, the doctor raised an eyebrow. “Mei? Would you happen to mean Mei-Long Zhou?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian looked away, kinda sideways with a goofy smile. “I got to meet her the other day. We randomly ran into her at a cafe.”

 

“Isn’t that interesting,” the doctor made a little interested face as she glanced at the ceiling, then looked back to Brian. “Mei is a good friend of mine. I can see if I can put in a good word for you?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Right, like she would have any interest in a kid like me.”

 

With another short giggle, the doctor picked up Timmy’s hand and lightly ran her fingers over the cast. “Oh, you never know. Maybe she’s into younger men?”

 

“Okay, now I  _ know _ you’re just messing with me,” Brian snorted with a small frown. “Let a young boy, striving toward manhood, such as myself, have his little dreams, Doc Ziegler.”

 

“Ha, ha,” Angela laughed. “Sorry, Brian. She’s a bit of an airhead, and is adorably sweet, but I wouldn’t put you on the spot like that. Timmy’s arm looks to be fully healed. We can take the cast off now.”

 

“Yes!” Timmy pumped his other fist.

 

“Hmmm,” Brian looked thoughtful. “Can we leave it on for another week? Just in case?”

 

“Hey!” Timmy spat indignantly.

 

Shaking her head, with a smile, Angela picked up a small tool and ran it along the upper half of the cast. She then turned Timmy’s arm to the side, running it along the bottom, neatly splitting the cast in half.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Timmy immediately began to scratch at his arm.

 

“Careful there, Timmy,” Angela set the cast o one side. “The skin will be a bit tender after the time in the cast. Also, as I am sure you’ve already noticed, the muscles will be still and weak for a little while.”

 

“Yeah,” Timmy frowned. “Is it supposed to be like that?”

 

“I’m afraid so,” Angela shrugged lightly. “I can fix it up for you, if you’d like?” She cast a questioning look at Brian.

 

With a sigh, Brian shook his head. “Insurance only covers the basic care, and we can’t afford extras right now.”

 

A small frown wrinkled Angela’s forehead. “Nonsense! That is silly. I’ll just take care of it,” she said with a determined nod of her head.

 

“I...dislike handouts,” Brian make a sour face. “But, if it’s to help the little tubeworm, I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give.”

 

Picking up a small device that looked something like a magic wand, with some sort of yellow glowing energy inside it, Angela smiled again. “Medicine should be freely available to everyone. And this is something I developed when I was younger.”

 

Then, with a dramatic flick of her wrist, a small line of yellow energy leapt from the device, sliding over Timmy’s forearm and wrist. “Ta dah!” Angela grinned. “How’s that?”

 

“Wow!” Timmy’s eyes were wide as he looked from his wrist to the device. “How...how did it do that? Some kind of biotic energy? How did you get it to focus into the beam form? The storage medium should be unstable, but you have it in a little thing like that!”

 

Angela’s eye went wide as she glanced over at Brian, who just shrugged. “He gets going on the weirdest tangents. I find it’s best to just let him run out of steam.”

 

With a small shrug, Angela nodded and turned back to Timmy. “Yes, it is biotic energy. The focusing effect was one of the harder parts to develop! There is a strong, but tight magnetic force that…..”

 

Brian knew they were going to be a while….


	8. Devil

“You two took forever,” Brian complained. “Now we are stuck in the after work rush.”

 

“Doctor Mercy is so cool though!” Timmy bounced again. “Did you hear about how she got the protein synthesis to work? It was amazing!”

 

“Mercy?” Brian frown slightly as he looked down at his brother. “Like the one from Over watch?”

 

“No!” Timmy exclaimed so loudly that he drew attention form the crowded tram car around them. “She  _ is _ the Mercy from Overwatch!”

 

“Then...what is she doing in Numbani, doing basic work, like doing s wrist fracture on a crazy kid?” Brain tilted his head slightly.

 

“Really?” Timmy looked aghast. “Mercy is super awesome! Every Place she goes she does medical work for anybody that needs it.”

 

“That...almost sounds like she is too good a person to be true,” Brian shrugged. “Not going to turn down free stuff right now.”

 

Timmy’s expression shifted immediately to one of shame. “Are...are we going to be late on rent again? I’m sorry about the roof thing. Maybe I can do something to help pay it off? Maybe we shouldn’t have ordered pizza last week….”

 

“Timmy, no, you stop that,” Brian smiled as he pulled his brother into a hug. “It was your birthday. We always get what you want to eat on your birthday. It’s how those things work! And no, we won’t be late with rent. Sombra gave me a bonus for getting the work done so fast. And I’ll get some more jobs lined up. It’ll be fine!”

 

“But…” Timmy looked up unconvinced. “I’ve been doing all that extra science stuff in school. Isn’t that expensive?”

 

“Nah,” Brian ruffled Timmy’s hair. “Nothing I can’t handle. Anyway, I-”

 

Brian was interrupted by his phone’s message ring. Pulling it out, brian gave it a quick look and frowned darkly. “Why now…”

 

“Brian?” Timmy looked concerned.

 

“Ah, nothing,” Brian gave Timmy a forced smile. “Just a moment.”

 

Hitting a couple buttons on his phone, Brian brought it to his ear. After two rings, the line picked up.

 

_ Hello, Brian! What can I do for you? _ Orisa’s warm voice greeted him.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry that is last minute, but can I sent Timmy over there for a couple hours? I had something come up last minute I need to take care of.”

 

_ One moment _ , Orisa paused for a moment. Talking to Efi, he assumed.  _ Of course, Send Timmy over. We’d be happy to see him for a while. _

 

Relief washed over Brian. “Thank you so much. I’ll make it up to you sometime. I’ll send some money with Timmy for dinner.”

 

_ Oh, that isn’t necessary! _ Orisa laughed.  _ A dinner guest sounds like fun! _

 

After a few more exchanges, Brian and Orisa said their goodbyes and hung up.

 

“Okay little man,” Brian looked down at his brother. “I need you to go see Efi. I’ll come pick you up when I finish with a meeting I need to do. Think you can get there on your own?”

 

“Umm...yeah,” Timmy was frowning. “But, is something wrong? Can I help?”

 

Brain waved Timmy’s concerns asaid. “No, It’s fine. I just need to see somebody for a private conversation. It’s just an old friend I haven’t seen in a while.”

 

\------------------

 

As Brian approached the door to the small apartment he shared with his brother, he paused. Giving Timmy some money and sending him off to play with Efi was an amazingly convenient way of getting the boy away so he could meet this person. They might be a family friend, but still, as little exposure to Timmy, the better.

 

Taking a deep breath, Brian opened the door and walked in. His guest was sitting in one of the two overstuffed chairs in the small living room. The woman had turned it so that she could look out the window, and was currently watching the sun setting over the city.

 

“Hello, Moira,” Brian smiled tightly. “I’d really rather you stopped dropping in so last minute.”

 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Moira smirked as she stood. She was as tall as always. Most people were tall to Brian, but Moira was unusually tall, with long, thin arms and legs, narrow, sharp cheekbones, it made Brian feel even shorter.

 

Her black shirt tucked into black dress pants, was offset by a purple tie. His favorite shade of purple as well. It really made her pale skin and contrasting bright red hair stand out. 

 

But it was her eyes that almost always drew Brian’s attention. One sparkling blue, the other, a blood red.

 

“Falling in love with me again?” Moira smirked. “I didn’t think you were into old women like me?”

 

“Pff,” Brain shook his head as he walked into the living room. “You look like you  _ might _ be thirty. And you are as pretty as always. But what do you want?”

 

“Always so suspicious!” Moira chuckled. “I’m here for your check up. It’s the spring equinox, after all.”

 

“I still don’t know what the spring or fall equinoxes have to do with coming to do check ups. And I don’t need them anyway. I’m fine,” Brian sniffed.

 

“Nothing really special about them,” Moira shrugged. “Just convenient dates to keep track of. And I don’t care how you are feeling. I need to make  _ sure _ . Now, come here.”

 

With a resigned sigh, Brian dropped his bag onto the floor and pulled his blue hoodie off, dropping it onto the bag. He then stepped forward and stood still.

 

“That’s my boy,” Moira smiled as she reached out and ran her fingers lightly along the underside of his jaw and neck. “So...I heard Tim is doing well.”

  
Brian nodded. “Yeah, but don’t think I’m going to let you teach him  _ anything _ .”

 

“Arms,” Moria smirked as Brian lifted his arms for her to probe his armpits with her finger tips. “I know, Brian. Tim is in a completely different field than me anyway. Besides, I would never get him involved with… well anything.”

 

“Good,” Brian sighed again. “I’m sorry I am always so rude with you.”

 

For the first time, Moira looked slightly taken aback. “No, Brian. I understand. After everything that happened. And my working with Talon at the moment, you must be even more displeased. Pants.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Brian groaned.

 

“ _ Pants _ ,” Moira said again, raising an eyebrow as she held up one of her sharp fingernails. “Or I can do it myself….”

 

“Ugh...so embarrassing,” Brian grumbled, as he dropped his pants.

 

“Ehem,” she cleared her throat, still giving him ‘the look’.

 

“I hate you,” Brian flushed as he closed his eyes and dropped his drawers as well.

 

“Sorry, Brian,” Moira said, placatingly. “I  _ am _ a doctor. And this  _ is _ a check up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brain looked away. “And no, I am not happy with your Talon affil- HOLY MOTHER YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!”

 

Snickering, Moira released his bits, shifting her fingers to his inner thighs. “Well, didn’t have to ask you to cough after that, Lymph nodes in the neck, under arms and inner groin are also fine. Go ahead and redress.”

 

“Thanks,” Brian said dryly. “Anyway, I was saying that no, your Talon work really pisses me off. And, yes, I know why.”

 

With a sigh, Moira crossed her arms under her small breasts. “I owed your parents a great debt. Making sure you are doing well is part of that. Besides, after the accident, you can’t go to a regular doctor. And then after..well, after your parents, I’m the only one that knows what happened.”

 

Zipping up, Brian nodded. “I know. I appreciate it. I just...I want to live as normal as I can. I’ve got to take care of Timmy.”

 

“If you’d let me give you money…” Moira started before Brian cut her off with a raised hand.

 

“No, I have to do this,” Brian said firmly, before his expression softened. “But, yeah. If it becomes something I can’t handle, I’ll call you. Thanks.”

 

“Well, then I shall be satisfied with that,” Moira smiled and nodded. “And I ordered food. I wanted to talk to you about the...incident.”

 

Frowning again Brian dropped into a chair and gestured to the other. “What ‘incident’?”

 

“The museum.”

 

Brian’s eyes widened as his mouth made an ‘O’.

 

“You used your power,” Moira looked at him seriously. “That’s the only way the Doomfist would have worked.”

 

Making a face, Brain shrugged. “I guess those two were Talon then. I kinda figured.”

 

“Indeed. Widowmaker, the woman you punched across the room, was very...unhappy.” Moira laughed. “She wanted to hunt you down for it. Which is impressive, considering almost all of her emotions have been cut out of her.”

 

“I  _ really _ don’t want to know anymore about that,” Brian shuddered slightly. “I just want to be me.”

 

“Yes, well,” Moira tilted her head slightly. “It’ll be fine. She was denied, and has already forgotten it. She has many other things to do. I am more concerned with your using your power, and how it affected you.”

 

“Well, as you can see, I’m fine,” Brian held his arms open. “You even made sure my man bits froze off to make sure.”

 

“Yes, and you will make whomever you marry, very happy,” Moira gave the boy a wicked smile. “You are seventeen now, and your birthday is what? Six months?”

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Brian was saved by the doorbell.

 

“Must be food,” Brain stood, moving to the door. “What did you order, anyway?”

 

“Oh, just a pizza,” Moira shrugged. “Figured that was the eternal, universal teenager food.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Brain laughed and opened the door.

 

It wasn’t a pizza.

 

“Meta! Mi Amigo!” A light brown woman, slightly taller than him stood in the doorway. Her purple leather clad arms were wide open as she rushed forward to give him a hug. As she did, Brian noted the lightly glowing stripes of the cybernetics in her head. She then shoved him back to arms length. “Good to see you! Bet you didn’t expect me, huh?”

 

“Umm...no?” Brian stood confused.

 

“Ah, estupido,” the woman lightly tapped herself on the head. “Sorry! It’s me! Sombra!”

 

“Sombra?” Brain’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re so….pretty.”

 

“Ahh, smooth talker!” Sombra grinned shyly as she pushed past the confused boy. Who just noticed the little wheeled carry bag she pulled behind her. “I know it’s short notice, but I need a bit of a break, and you’re pretty much my favorite friend, so I figured, ‘hey, might as well met the guy in person’, no? And here I am!”

 

“Yeah...here you are….” Brian stood in the open doorway still stunned.

 

Then he heard a shriek.

 

“Moira?!” “Sombra!?”

 

“What are you doing here?!” Both women demanded at the same time.

 

“Brian!” At this point, Brian was amazed at how they could speak in unison like that,

 

“Hey…” a dull quiet voice interrupted Brian’s thoughts. “I got a pizza here?”


	9. Mierda

Sitting on his couch, Brian had his elbows on his knees, and his hands rubbing lightly at his eyes.

 

Across from him, in one of the two overstuffed chairs his parents had bought….he had no idea when. They had just always been there. In happier times, they would sit next to each other while watching tv or videos, while he and his brother sat on the couch.

 

_ Okay, Brian. Escaping reality isn’t going to help…. _

 

Sitting in one of the chairs was his online friend, who also set him up with a lot of his freelance web work, Sombra. She had, apparently, decided she needed a vacation, and that visiting Brian was the place to go.

 

She was a beautiful latina woman, even with all her built in cyberware. Even when she sat heavily in her chair, her arms crossed under her breasts. Her long legs were crossed, the top one swinging...not quite violently, but with rapidly, with clear irritation. This also, of course, matched the dark, not quite pouty, but not quite angry frown on her face. She had even drug her chair to the other side of the room to avoid the object of her irritation.

 

Said object, was sitting tall, and primly in the other chair. Her bright red hair, and sharp features, gave her a harsh beauty, almost to handsomeness. Moira had a mildly amused smirk as she sipped from the cup of hot tea Brian had brought her.

 

Moira. She worked with Brian’s parents during and just after the Omnic Crisis. Together they had made many breakthroughs. His parents helped her through some difficult times in the beginning of her career. Brian could remember many times in his early childhood when Moira would visit for dinner or even babysit him.

 

Even when she struck out on her own, his parents kept in touch. Even through the scandals, they had her over for a meal and a drink. 

 

When Brian had been hurt in a lab accident, she dropped everything to come and help his parents do what they could for him. Things that….he’d rather not remember.

 

In fact, the only time that they didn’t have contact with Moira was the time she was, apparently, part of Blackwatch. But, even then, when Brian’s parents were killed during the fight between Doomfist and some of the members of Overwatch, Moira came to see both him, and his brother Timmy. She had helped them through the paperwork. She had been made, technically, the legal guardian for both him and Timmy. Her obligations, including her reputation, however, incited a minor courtwar. But one that was cut short by some of her Blackwatch contacts. Brian didn’t know the particulars, and he didn’t want to know.

 

One of the things Brian liked about Moira was her willingness to let Brian do as he wished. Which was to stay in their families apartment. Technically it was a condo, but he kinda hated that word.

 

She let Brian be independant, and take care of Timmy on his own. She kept tabs on them, of course, even after she went underground following the fall of Overwatch. She kept the bills paid, the power on. Made sure they had the money for food and clothes. She even came out from under her rock to give Brian his twice yearly checkups. 

 

When he turned sixteen, Brian had requested he be allowed to support himself and Timmy. He had started doing freelance work on the web. It took some to convince Moira that he could do it, and she had insisted he build up a small nest egg. And when he succeeded, she let him go to it with a smile.

 

Of course, she was still he technical legal guardian. But she promised to only step in for emergencies. Something Brian had managed to not need. Though with school, Brian didn’t get enough time to really make as much money as he wanted, but it was enough. And he had the backup nest egg that he had also slowly grown whenever he had extra money at the end of the month.

 

And with him turning eighteen in a little over six months, he would be legally independent, and Moira promised to set him up as Timmy’s legal guardian. 

 

It was kinda surreal, when he thought about it all. Despite all the accusations and scandals that surrounded the scientist, she was, to himself, and Timmy, the one solid rock that had always been kind and loving to them.

 

Not that Brian didn’t believe what he heard. She had said, point blank, that it was all true. And looking back on his youth, now with more knowledgeable hindsight, the things his parents did were also...suspect.

 

And somehow it got weirder. When he had first begun doing minor webwork, he had done some white hat hacking. Looking for backdoors and exploits in servers and domains, then informing the companies in exchange for rewards. Something, it turned out, he was good at.

 

It also drew the attention of some of the more major players in the hacking business. Ones that were getting irritated when some nobody from out of nowhere began shutting down the holes they had carefully made. 

 

When they came after him, he was able to fend them off. Something that seemed to earn him a bit of respect. Enough so that them making holes, and him coming along and finding them had become a bit of a game. A game he was good at. A game that also drew the attention of the most powerful hacking collective on the planet. Sombra.

 

Sombra came to him directly, easily cutting through his systems and firewalls. They began dropping files directly onto his computer. When Brian went through them, followed the instructions, they led to treasures, tests, and more. And at the other side of the rabbit hole, they led to Sombra, herself.

 

That was when she contacted him directly. She impishly informed him that Sombra wasn’t a collective, but a single woman who ‘didn’t exist’. She also offered him work. Very lucrative work. And he needed the money at the time, so he took jobs. She paid well. It helped that she was a fun person to talk to. She was funny and had a sense of humor that Brian appreciated.

 

And when he saved up the money he needed, she understood when he wanted out of the more dangerous, illegal jobs. She even found him legal work, building and maintaining websites. Of course, she also handed out bounties, if he wanted to take them. Usually small jobs, like leaving a backdoor in a site he built, or passing a virus program. Things she also paid pretty well for.

 

They continued an online friendship. Sometimes they wrote to each other just to chat, or vent about things they were doing in life. Kinda like penpals. 

 

And now she had come to visit.

 

And now things were awkward.

 

Brian knew that Moira had joined with the terrorist organization that Doomfist controlled, Talon. If nothing else, Moira was always upfront and unapologetic about what she was doing. And while Brian wasn’t happy, he understood. But now, Brian was also aware Sombra worked for Talon. And by extension, so had he. 

 

“Allright,” Brian said at last. “Moira is an evil scientist, I knew that. Sombra is an evil hacker, I knew that as well. But the fact that you worked  _ together _ was not something I could have imagined. And we should eat the pizza before it gets cold. And I have to get Timmy soon.”

 

“Agreed,” Moira smirked. “Your being involved with Sombra is a shock to me as well. I admit, however, the fact of our connection slipping past the dear, amuses me to no end.”

 

“Dios,” Sombra sighed. “I did a dive into Brian’s background when I first found him. But he was like, fifteen at the time. He didn’t have a whole lot of background, so I didn’t do as complete a dive as normal. Looking back at it  _ now _ , I probably should have. Ah, bien.” Sombra shrugged and sat up, taking a piece of the pizza and munching away at it.

 

“I should be heading out,” Moira nodded as she took some food and stood. “I’ll be in touch as usual, Brian. Give Tim my love.”

 

“Will do,” Brian stood as well and smiled before bringing the psychotic doctor into a hug. Something he took a perverse pleasure in, as it always made her uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, well,” Moira cleared her throat, before turning to give Sombra a dark glare. “Do not put these boys in any danger. It would be most...unpleasant for you.”

 

“No te preocupes,” Sombra waved a hand dismissively. “I like the kid. He’s good people, I’ll watch him.”

 

Moira’s eyes narrowed a moment as she *hrumphed*. Then with a final smile and nod to Brian, Moira left as quietly as she came.

 

After a few minutes of silent eating, brian sighed. “I have to go pick up Timmy from his friend’s place. I probably should have done it a while ago, but…” He gestured at Sombra with a shrug.

 

“Ha, ha!” the latina laughed. “Lo siento, just needed away time, and you are the one I trust the most. And you are a cool kid.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Brian chuckled. “We can work out sleeping arrangements when i get back. I’m sure you can find everything around the place that you need.”

 

“Ah! Wait!” Sombra stood quickly as Brian did, stuffing the last of her pizza in her mouth and wiping her hands off with a napkin. “M erph iff ur!”

 

Blinking a couple of times, Brian smirked. “You want to go with me?”

 

“Mm!” Sombra nodded, swallowing heavily. “Yeah, you can point out stuff, tell me about the city.”

 

“Sombra...I can’t imagine there is anything I can tell you that you either don’t, or can’t just as easily find out,” Brian chuckled as the pair went to the door.

 

“Eh,” Sombra shrugged as the headed out. “I could, sure. But having the inside scoop from somebody that knows the place? First hand advice? That’s where you come in amigo!”


	10. Road Junk

He was going to be in  _ so _ much trouble… And he knew better. Brian told him not to go out alone. Timmy always had a terrible sense of direction. He once got lost in their own building, and ended up in the sub-basement. Also turned out at one time, in the long, long ago, the building had a coal furnace….

 

_ Not now, idiot! _ He mentally chided himself, as he looked around. He really shouldn’t have left. He shouldn’t have lied. He had told Efi and Orisa that he knew how to get home, and that Brian was going to meet him at the station. And Timmy got on the train. And now he was...someplace dark.

 

_ Of course it’s dark, you nitwit! _ Timmy chewed his lip as he looked at street signs. Yup. He knew exactly where he wasn’t.

 

Numbani was an amazing city. It was clean, and warm, and bright. Omnics and humans lived together in relative harmony. 

 

Of course there were always problem people. It’s probably the trait that showed omnics and humans to be so alike.

 

And those types tended to congregate. All cities had there bad parts of town. And, naturally, Timmy found himself in one. Lost. Again. He didn’t even notice until he had gotten far enough from the station to not be able to find his way back. Which wasn’t far. Because he was a moron.

 

Around him, people less walked, and more...shuffled. They looked sad and wore dirty clothes. They looked sick, or tired, or depressed. They smelled of cigarettes and cheap alcohol. Of unwashed bodies and despair.

 

It wasn’t just humans. Omnics too. They seemed to mostly avoid each other, one eyeing the other, as if waiting for the other to jump. 

 

On the corner ahead of him, three women stood. Well...two women and an omnic dressed as a woman. Timmy may have been at the bottom of his class when it came to finding his way, and he wasn’t particularly street smart, but he  _ had _ snuck out of bed to watch the late night vids that he wasn’t supposed to. He knew the...job, those women had.

 

Timmy paused, his hands wringing slightly as he contemplated what to do. Should he try to back track? Maybe he could ask directions? The ladies might be the kind that had a secret hidden heart of gold, or something. Maybe he should just find a place to hide and hope Brian found him?

 

Brian always did, afterall. No matter how lost, Brian always managed to find him. When Brian found him this time, Timmy was never going to go out alone by himself. Ever. In fact, maybe he should laock himself in his room. 

 

Except to see Efi. Assuming she wanted to see him again after he lied to her. He just...wanted to seem more grown up. It was stupid. He didn’t know why he had done it.

 

He was jerked into an alleyway.

 

“Well, well, well,” a tall thin man sneered down at Timmy. He was kinda hunched over, but was tall even like that. His right arm from the elbow down seemed to be cybernetic, yet he had a peg leg? Weird. As weird as the fact he was wearing shorts and no shirt. “What do we have here?”

 

Timmy’s eyes shot wide as he slapped his hand over his butt.

 

“Wait...what?” the man looked confused. “Why...why are you standing like that?”

 

“I..I saw in the vids...I know what guys dressed like you do…” Timmy stammered, putting his back to the wall.

 

“Hrr, hrr, hrr,” a low laugh came from the darkness behind the first man. This new one was  _ huge _ ! He was amazingly tall, but also broad. His large belly hung out over his belt and had a tattooed...pig? “He has your number, Rat.”

 

“Shut up, Mako,” Rat snapped, before turning back to Timmy with a wide, crazed looking smile. “I’m afraid you might have a slight misunderstanding, mate. I’m just interested in robbing ya.”

 

“Oh!” Timmy smiled, sagging a little with relief. “Great, ‘cause I thought….”

 

“I know what you thought,” Rat sighed, running a hand over his eyes. “Just give us your money. An your shoes.”

 

“My shoes?” Timmy looked confused. “You only have one foot and it’s too big to fit in my shoe. Let alone Mister Mako’s.”

 

“I like this kid,” Mako chuckled again. When he moved forward, more into the light, Timmy could see that he had a gas mask over his face.

 

“Hey!” Timmy grinned, excitedly. “I know you! You’re Road Hog! I’ve seen you on the TV vids! You’re wanted, like, everywhere!”

 

“Hey,” the Rat man frowned, his hands on his hips. “What about me?”

 

For a moment Timmy looked the man over while scowling. Then it came to him as he snapped his fingers. “Are you Mister Road Hog’s sidekick?”

 

“I..what? No! I’m Junk Rat!” Junk Rat half yelled as he waved his arms over his head. “I’m the brains of our operation. And the beauty. And the things that go boom!”

 

“Neat!” Timmy hopped up and down slightly. “I like rockets! I made a bigone and almost blew a hole in my building’s roof! And broke my wrist!”

 

“Really?’ Junk Rat kneeled down to Timmy’s height. “Gotta be careful though. Too much boom, and you end up like this!” Junk Rat held up his cybernetic hand. “I mean, it’s useful for when I need to get something out of the oven and stuff, but it makes private time kinda rough, if you know what I mean?”

 

Timmy just grinned, little sparkles behind his eyes. “Nope!,” he shrugged. “What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing,” Road Hog interrupted, pulling Junk Rat back. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Oh...right,” Junk Rat shrugged. “Either way, we need to rob you, and get a move on.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Timmy nodded, pulling out his wallet. “I got...five dollars.”

 

“No score to small!” Junk Rat held out his hand.

 

With a small sigh, Timmy handed over his money. “Before you go,” he said. “Could you help me back to the station? I’m lost and my brother is already going to be really mad at me!”

 

“Uh...whatsit, now?” Junk Rat looked confused. This wasn’t normally how robberies were supposed to go down. He was used to a certain amount of crying and yelling.

 

“Sure thing, kid,” Road Hog nodded and reached out with one massive hand. Scooping up Timmy, he deposited the kid onto his shoulder as he walked out of the alley and turned down the street.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Junk Rat scrambled to catch up. “What the hell are you doing? We’re bad guys, right?”

 

“Not that bad, Rat,” Road Hog grunted. “Nobody’s that bad.”

 

“I...uh, alright. I guess,” Junk Rat shrugged, still confused.

 

\--------------

 

“Thanks Mister Road Hog! Thanks Mister Junk Rat!” Timmy waved as he ran up the steps to the station. “Have a good crime spree!”

 

“No problem,” Road Hog waved back.

 

“Not too bad a kid,” Junk Rat sighed. Then, after a quiet moment, he looked up at his large friend. “He’s...about as old as she was when…”

 

“Yes,” Mako Rutledge nodded as he stared at the ground. “She was ten.”

 

“Ah...sorry mate, shouldn’t have brought it up,” Jamison patted Mako’s arm.

 

“It’s done,” Mako took a deep breath and Road Hog turned to look at Junk Rat. “Let’s look at breaking into that Overwatch museum. It probably has some useful stuff.”

 

“I love the way you think, buddy!”


	11. Fist Full of Dollars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the title is a cowboy movie reference. Couldn't help myself. :)

“Sombra….” Brian sighed as he threw the hand towel over his shoulder. 

 

“What’s up?” The fully grown adult woman asked. While laying across the couch in her underpants and a shirt she had stolen from Brian’s dresser.

 

“You’ve been here for three days.”

 

“Yup,” Sombra agreed as sh tapped absently at the holographic keys her implants created for her.

 

“How long are you going to stay?”

 

“No los se,” she shrugged. “Got a week off. It’s kinda nice to just sit around, ya know?”

 

Brian turned around from the sink he was doing dishes at and stared at her accusingly.

 

“Ah...yeah…” Sombra cleared her throat as she spun her legs over the couch and stood up. If nothing else, she had some  _ really _ nice legs… “Here ya go!” Sombra smiled and winked as she passed him the small pile of dishes that had accumulated next to her couch spot.

 

“Really? That’s it?” Brian sighed as he turned back to the sink and starting the new load of dishes.

 

“Hey, I saw where you were looking, amigo,” Sombra laughed. She had a nice, clear laugh. Even when she was mocking him.

 

“Of course I was. I’m seventeen,” Brian rolled his eyes. He refused to be apologetic if she was going to be prancing around like that. “And Timmy should be home in about an hour, so put pants on.”

 

“Maton…”

 

“What was that?”

 

“No es nada...it’s nothing,” Sombra smirked as she did a little twirl in front of Brian. She really enjoyed picking on him. Might have been the air of maturity about him, despite not losing all of his youthful ...well...fun. “Gonna take a shower. Feel free to peek.”

 

“Sombra….” Brian sigh as he let his head drop.

 

“Ha, ha, see you later!”

 

\------------------

 

“I’m home…” Timmy said quietly as he walked through the door. He had been down since two days earlier when he had gotten lost. Brian had been so mad. So mad that he didn't even scold Timmy. He just hugged him, but still had that  _ look _ he got when Timmy did something stupid.

 

“Ah, welcome back kiddo,” Sombra grinned as she walked out of Brian’s bedroom. She was drying her hair with a towel while wearing a lightly dampened t-shirt and sweatpants. 

 

“Yeah...where’s Brian,” Timmy looked around, slightly concerned. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Miss Sombra, but she was...too  _ much _ for him. Even as outgoing as Timmy was, Sombra’s energy was intimidating. Yet somehow, even with Brian’s more reserved nature, he was even able to control Sombra, to an extent.

 

“Hmm? Oh!” Sombra nodded as she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “He’s in the back doing laundry.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Timmy nodded, going to the fridge to forage for a snack.

 

“Hey, I got an idea!” Sombra snapped her fingers as she started opening cupboards and looking through the pantry. “How about I make dinner, ay?”

 

“You can cook?” Timmy looked up dubiously.

 

“Of course I can cook!” Sombra’s eyes narrowed as she smirked. “Didn’t get this far in life without learning to cook,  hombrecito!”

 

“Is that Timmy?” Brian came from the back carrying a basket of laundry. “What are you doing?”

 

“She wants to make dinner,” Timmy answered.

 

“She can cook?” Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Dios…” Sombra’s arms crossed as she pouted. “Why is it so hard to believe I can cook? I didn’t have parents and had to eat somehow!”

 

“Oh…” Brian blinked, looking a little ashamed of himself. That was massively insensitive of him. At least he had known his parents.

 

“Ah, no, don’t start that shit,” Sombra lifter Brian’s chin with a finger and grinned at him. “Don’t feel sorry for me amigo. Look at me now! I’m the best hacker in the world. I’m hot and not wearing a bra.”

 

“Jesus, Sombra!” Brian cursed as he brushed past the woman and going to the living room. 

 

“I know you just felt me up!” Sombra cackled from behind him. “As payment, I’ll give you a list of things I need from the store, ‘K?”

 

\-----------------------

 

“Can’t believe I let her talk me into this crap,” Bian muttered as he stalked around the store. It wasn’t hard to find the things on Sombra’s list, Numbani was a thriving mega city, after all. People from all over the world had come here to live peacefully.

 

Even weirdos dressed as cowboys, apparently.

 

“Something wrong?” the man asked, shifting the cigar to the other side of his mouth..

 

“Not supposed to smoke indoors,” Brian frowned. “Besides, it’s bad for your health.”

 

“It certainly is,” the man chuckled, but he also squeezed the cigar out with his omnic arm. “My apologies. Sometimes I forget myself.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Brian shrugged. The man may have been dressed oddly, but at least he was polite. 

 

“You look a might put out,” the man smiled warmly. “Anything you need help with?”

 

“Eh,” Brian sighed with a slight shake of his head. “Nah, just have a crazy houseguest. She insists on cooking, so I have to do the shopping. And cleaning. And everything else. Ah...sorry, didn’t mean to vent on you mister…?”

 

“Heh, just call me Jesse,” the man held out his hand. “Sounds like you don’t mind too much though.” 

 

“I’m Brian,” he said, shaking Jesse’s hand. “I suppose it isn’t too bad. Been me and my little brother for a while, so having somebody come and mix it up a bit is kinda...refreshing? I guess?”

 

Jesse let out a quiet laugh as he nodded. “It can certainly feel that way. Sounds like she is older than you though.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian nodded as he thought about it. “Think she’s...about ten years older than me?”

 

“She pretty?”

 

“Oh  _ yeah _ !” Brian laughed. “Super cute. Really smart too. But also kind of an airhead.”

 

“Best ones are,” Jesse laughed clapping Brian on the shoulder. This was a good kid. Sounded like he had some circumstances, but was doing alright. 

 

“So what are you doing here, Jesse? Visiting Numbani?” Brian smiled.

 

“Not so much, just doing some work,” Jesse shrugged lightly. “I’m a bounty hunter. And there are a couple of guys I’m tracking.”

 

“Huh…” Brian thought for a moment. “Wouldn’t happen to be that Road Hog guy and the other one...something Rat…”

 

“Junk Rat, yeah,” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“My brother ran into them the other day. They took his last five dollars,” Brian sighed. “At least they helped him back to the train station when he was lost.”

 

“They...did what now?” Jesse’s look was half surprise, and half amusement.

 

“I know, right?” Brian laughed. “Road Hog, apparently carried Timmy to the station on his shoulder. Was super nice and everything. Not the kind of thing you would expect from hardened criminals.”

 

“Huh, well,” Jesse’s eyes narrowed slightly as he smirked. “ What are the odds you’ll let me have a chat with your brother?”

 

“Hmmm…” Brian’s eyes narrowed to match Jesse’s as he smirked slightly. “Buy the tequila that my moronic houseguest apparently needs for whatever she is supposed to be cooking, and you can come talk to him. And you carry the bags.”

 

“I’ll carry half of the bags,” Jesse chuckled. “I like you kid, you’re smooth. No wonder you have sexy older women staying at your house.”


	12. Plots Thicken

“You don’t like me, do you?” Sombra asked. She was on the couch again, still wearing one of Brian’s shirts. This time, however, she was wearing sweatpants and had her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. 

 

“What?” Timmy, turned to look at her, surprised. He had been watching a show about Overwatch. Because, of course he was. Overwatch was the best thing ever! After his brother. And Efi. And Orisa. 

 

“You seem to not like me,” Sombra smirked slightly. 

 

“I don’t like you,” Timmy shrugged.

 

“Wow...straightforward!” Sombra laughed. “I like that!”

 

“Oh!” Timmy blinked with understanding. He was kinda dense sometimes. He knew it. Brian called him an airhead. Which was kinda funny, if he was dense, how could he be an airhead. 

 

And he was doing it again. His brain would catch something and run with it. Brian was kinda dense too. Like he didn’t realize that Sombra  _ liked _ him, liked him. Or that Orisa, despite being omnic, had something of a crush on him.

 

“Hola?” Sombra frowned slightly. She was concerned. In fact she was half sitting up.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Timmy shook his head slightly. “I think of things and my mind goes away with them. Kinda how I build stuff. I don’t  _ not _ like you. I just don’t like you,” Timmy said, then just...looked at her.

 

“Okay…” Sombra blinked. The kid was smart. But  _ crazy _ smart. He kinda reminded her of Moira.  _ Wait...Moira knows these guys…  _  “Are you related to Moira?”

 

“Moira?” Timmy looked surprised. “D’Oeorain?”

 

“Si,” Sombra nodded. “I know her.”

 

“Oh,” Timmy just nodded. “No. She worked with my mom and Dad. I don’t remember much, ‘cause I was little at the time. But when our parents died, Moira was the one who had to take care of us. Brian is doing it now with his online work with...you. I guess.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Sombra nodded frowning. “He mentioned he needed a little extra work. He’s got skills though, so I know he can handle it.”

 

“I don’t like how you go off into spanish sometimes,” Timmy sighed. “Well, you do it a lot, actually. I don’t know spanish, so it’s unnerving for me.”

 

“I, what?” Sombra looked at Timmy for a moment before her mind caught up. “Oh! When I said you didn’t like me. And you said you didn’t dislike me.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I can see that,” Sombra admitted. “You tow must be confused sometimes, huh?”

 

“I am,” Timmy nodded. “Brian isn’t. He knows spanish.”

 

“He does?” Sombra was surprised. “He always acted like he didn’t!”

 

“Probably messing with you,” Timmy shrugged. “He knows a lot of languages. I don’t know any that he doesn’t know at least a little of.”

 

“What?” Sombra sat up fully now. This was some interesting information.

 

“I’m a super genius,” Timmy smirked. “I didn’t become smart out of nowhere. Our parents worked at Oasis, a long time ago. I’m really smart. Brian isn’t dumb. He just isn’t smart like me. He’s smart in other ways. Like languages. And he knows computers better than me. And he can do physical stuff really good. I generally fall down half way through the mile run during PE.”

 

“Ha, ha,” Sombra laughed. “That’s interesting.”

 

“So, are you going to do adult stuff with him?”

 

Sombra’s jaw snapped shut with a click as her eyes went wide. “I...what? No!”

 

“You like him,” Timmy frowned. “I probably shouldn't have said that. Brian tells me that I say things I shouldn’t a lot. I’m sorry.”

 

“Whoa, no, it’s...a surprise,” Sombra shook her head as if trying to catch up. She wasn’t used to not being the smartest person in the room. “I mean, he’s cute. He’ll be better as he gets older, but I’m like, ten years older than him.”

 

“He’ll be eighteen in six months, if that helps,” Timmy smiled. He was a helper!

 

“Not helping,” Sombra laughed ruefully as she rubbed at her forehead. “No, I mean, He’s normal. Even with a creepy smart little brother, he’s a normal guy. He’s funny and nice. I need that break, you know? Kinda reminds me what I’m fighting for.”

 

“Oh…” Timmy looked down as he thought. “Well...we aren’t normal. We are weird, in a lot of ways. And you aren’t the only one who says that about him. He has a friend he games with online that he has known forever that says that stuff too.”

 

“He does?” Sombra blinked, a bit surprised at the little flare of jealousy she felt. 

 

“Yeah, she’s that gamer girl from korea,” Timmy nodded to a commercial that had just come on. One for some energy drink. The spokesgirl was a pretty young korean girl with long dark hair. She looked to be about Brian’s age, and she had a pair of little pink triangles on her cheeks. 

 

“He knows D,Va?” Sombra looked shocked. Because she was. “How the hell did that slip through my net?”

 

“Net?” Timmy frowned, concerned.

 

“Ah, de nada...nothing,” Sombra sighed. “I keep an eye on most big celebrities, never know if they are in the conspiracy or not.”

 

“Oh...She’s not,” Timmy nodded. 

 

“Oh, and how would you know?” Sombra laughed.

 

“‘Cause I know what you are talking about,” Timmy gave her a dark look. “Brian keeps telling me that our parents died in an accident between Overwatch and Doomfist. But I know that isn’t true. Not completely. They knew stuff. It’s part of why Moira had to go away. Then that Blackwatch stuff happened. Overwatch wasn’t convenient anymore, so they got rid of it.”

 

Sombra sat. Her eyes had widened with every sentence the kid said, until they couldn’t get any wider. “Dios…” she muttered at last. “How do you….”

 

“Don’t know,” Timmy switched back to a regular creepy little kid, almost like a switch had been flipped inside him. “Don’t tell Brian I said that stuff, okay? He doesn’t like it when I talk about it.”

 

“Oh...okay,” Sombra nodded as her mind raced. “I’m...gonna go into the bedroom for a bit and do some work. Let me know when Brian gets home, ‘kay?”

 

“Oaky,” Timmy nodded, turning back to his show. Almost like he hadn’t even been talking with her. 

 

“Pull it together...you’re Sombra!” she told herself as she went into Brian’s room and sat on the bed. “You’re the girl who doesn’t exist!”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Stepping off the tram, Brian looked up the block toward where he lived. Then he glanced back at Jesse. “I’ve come to a decision, Mister McCree,” he said at last.

 

“Oh?” Jesse raised an eyebrow at the kid. He...he hadn’t said his last name…. “And what is that?”

 

“Come this way for a moment,” Brian turned and led the man down and around the station, stopping in a small, secluded spot. Pausing, he took the bag Jesse was carrying and set the one he had been carrying to one side, along with it.

 

“Alright, my life has always been odd. Mine and my brother’s,” Brian started as he rubbed his forehead. “After our parents died, I spent a lot of time and effort making them as normal as possible. Which isn’t easy when you are dealing with a kid in the same mental ballpark as Efi Olande.”

 

“I should think not,” Jesse tilted his hat back as he leaned against a wall.

 

“Yes, well, things have been taking a distinct swerve back to weird a year or so ago,” Brian was irritated. And on edge. “After we ran onto Winston and Tracer fighting it out with a blue lady and a weird guy with shotguns and a leather fetish at the Overwatch museum.”

 

“Did...did you now?” Jesse frowned as he stood back up. 

 

“So, I’m taking a bit of a chance with you, Jesse McCree,” Brian sighed, but he looked the man square in the eye. “I’ll take you to my home. You can talk to Timmy. If you can swear to me that you will not talk about anything that happens there, ever. Otherwise, I will tell you what Timmy told me, and we can both be on our separate ways.”

 

Jesse stood for a long moment looking at the kid. Though right now, he seemed a lot older than he looked. “Alright,” he ventured. 

 

“Swear on your word, and your gun,” Brian crossed his arms with a determined look.

 

“How the hell did you know…” Jesse sputtered before Brian cut him off with a sharp gesture.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I’m being a rude asshole. But my brother is involved here, and I promised our parents that I would take care of him. Swear and I’ll tell you why I know that oath,” Brian looked pained as he looked at the cowboy.

 

“Alright,” Jesse nodded after a moment. “I swear to you that it stays with me... _ unless,”  _ he held up a hand. “Unless lives are directly at risk.”

 

“I...that’s fair,” Brian let out a long breath. “Moira D’Oeorain is a family friend. She said you were stupid and honest to a fault, but trustworthy. And that your italian was shit.”

 

For a moment, Jesse was stuck between cursing and laughing. He chose the latter. “I see, anything else she say about me?”

 

“Not that I can think of,” Brian chuckled. “But the whole point of this is, have you heard the name ‘Sombra’?”

 

“In passing,” Jesse frowned. “It’s a hacker collective. Big bounty involved, but not the kind of stuff I care about. I’m more into stopping the ones that hurt people. Why, are you part of it?”

 

“Not really,” Brian shrugged. “I know a member, and she is visiting. I don’t want it to become a thing.”

 

“Oh, your lady friend,” Jesse winked. “I gotcha. Far be it from me to get between a young man and his protecting the girl he likes…”

 

“Oh, come on…” Brian sputtered. “That’s….I mean...asshole.”

 

“I won’t say a thing, my friend,” Jesse clapped Brian on the shoulder. “I’ll have my conversation, and be on my way.”

 

“Thank you, Jesse,” Brian smiled as he rolled his eyes. “Was this one of those manly shoulder grabs that means you’re somehow my new manly mentor?”

 

“Well, I did think about giving you some tips to give you a little help….” Jesse grinned as he picked up both bags of groceries.

 

“Oh fuck you.”


	13. Overdue

“Hey, Meta, I have a question.”

 

“D...are you trying to throw me off, or what?” Brian grunted as his starcruiser went up in flames.

 

“Heh,” Dva giggled. “No, don’t really have to do that.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Ha,ha!” Dva full on laughed as she finished destroying Brian’s base. “Seriously though, I have a question.”

 

“Fine, whatever Miss Show off. Ask your question and I’ll wrack us a new game,” Brian sighed deeply as he began skimming through their shared game collection.

 

“Why is it you never talk to me with your real voice?”

 

“Huh,” Brian paused to process what she said. “Oh! Right! The omni link.”

 

“Yeah. You’ve always had it on this weird robo voice.”

 

“We’ve been gaming together for this long and you’re just now asking about it?” Brian laughed as he went back to looking for a game that he might have some sort of chance at winning.

 

“Well...we’ve only been playing again for six months,” Dva’s voice went small. She was feeling upset again. She was really beating herself up over her absence.

 

“Battle Mecha Four Thousand!” Brian declared loading the game. “But, it’s a stupid story and not very interesting.”

 

“You want to get your ass kicked that badly?” Dva laughed. “And no story you could tell me would be stupid.”

 

“Well, when we hooked up that first time I actually couldn’t talk,” Brian cleared his throat self consciously. “I was still recovering from the accident.”

 

“Oh….right,” on her end, Hana grimaced. She had forgotten about that part. Meta wasn’t fond of talking about their past and it felt kinda wrong to be doing it, but it had been bothering her for a while. She didn’t even know if Meta was a boy, a girl, even an omnic. Did omnics have parents and brothers?

 

“Don’t get like that,” Brian chuckled. “I had the mind to voice cyberlink for a while. Then, when I got to where I could talk clearly again, I didn’t know Korean.”

 

“Wait...you didn’t know Korean?” Hana blinked. “I almost thought you were Korean! Your accent is so small I assumed your family was, or something.”

 

“Really?” Brian grinned. “Thanks! Yeah, in the beginning I had to use the auto translate software while I actually learned it.”

 

“You learned Korean so you could game with me?” Hana couldn’t really keep herself from grinning. 

 

“Well, that and so I could yell obscenities at people in a fun language,” Brian shrugged as the game opened. “Korean is one of my favorite languages. Russian is a bit more satisfying to curse in, I have found.  Perhot’ podzalupnaya!”

 

“What did you just say,” Hana narrowed her eyes as she watched Meta choose their mech setup.

 

“Pee hole dandruff.”

 

“Eww! Meta!” Hana squealed as she recoiled laughing. “That’s gross!”

 

“I know right?” Brian chuckled.

 

“That means you know Russian  _ and _ Korean?” Hana shook her head as she chose her own load out. “And you live in Numbanai...so I guess you know Nigerian?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian confirmed as he began to align his troops into an impassable iron defense. “My family moved here from America, so I knew English and Spanish. We lived in Oasis for a while and I learned Arabic there.”

 

“Oh my god! Meta!” Hana sat back in her seat in surprise. “And you learned Korean just for me? Are you some sort of genius?”

 

“Well sure,” Brian scratched at his cheek in embarrassment. “You are my best friend after all.”

 

Hana could feel her lower lip quiver slightly as her eyes watered over. She had been such a horrible person to them, and they had gone out of their way to learn to speak her language for her.

 

“Ha ha!” Brian crowed as he took down Hana’s first line of defense. “I don’t know if I’d say I was a genius or anything, my parents and brother were the geniuses in the family. I’m just good with languages.”

 

Laughing again, Hana easily turned the tide of the battle in her favor. “So...them why are you still using it?”

 

“Habit,” Brian cursed as his forces began to be pushed back. “Now I’ve been doing it for so long it’s a little embarrassing.”

 

\----------------------------

 

“What the hell are you doing!”  Meta yelled, making Hana jump.

 

“What? I was just turning my troops around…” Hana started. She didn’t know why they were suddenly mad.

 

“Oh! No, Sorry, D. I didn’t mean you. I….Close the fucking…” Meta started before turning to a growl. “God dammit! I’m busy! Yes! Yes! I’m busy playing a game!”

 

Hana was honestly not sure what to say, or think. She had never heard them really get angry. Of course they would get that frustrated anger where they called her names and stuff, but that was expected in games. She did it too, on the times he was able to turn things on her. But right now? Meta sounded really mad.

 

“Is it your brother?” Hana frowned. She had heard him go off on his brother too, but never this upset.

 

“No...sorry. I have a house guest. A very irritating house guest,” Meta sighed painfully before cursing again. “Dammit! That hurt! Stop being a baby!”

 

Pausing the game, Hana leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “Who is staying with you?”

 

“Ugh. My bitch of a boss,” Meta growled. “Yes, you, you bitch. No...no I don’t think you are pretty. Put your shirt down!”

 

“I thought you did freelance web work,” Hana frowned. She wasn’t sure why, but she was getting angry herself.

 

“I do. But she is the one that throws me most of my jobs,” Meta said, sounding exhausted. “She randomly showed up at my door five days ago and has been a pain in the ass since.”

 

“So...it’s a girl?” Hana wasn’t quite sure what to do with the spike of jealousy in her chest.

 

“Yeah, she’s a lot older than us, though. She’s a dried up old hag!” Meta was clearly half talking to the person in his house. The woman. Who was lifting up her shirt. “Don’t do that on my bed!”

 

“I want a video call,” Hana demanded.

 

“Wait...what?” Meta came back as shocked by her demand as she was. But she was going to stick to it.

 

“A vid call. I want to see you.”

 

“Umm….no,” Meta said nervously. “I’m a mess right now.”

 

“I don’t care,” Hana sniffed. “I’m in sweat pants, don’t have my makeup on, and my hair is fried. Vid me.”

 

“Why are you so upset?” Meta said, their voice getting a little desperate.

 

“I don’t know,” Hana admitted. “I just am.”

 

“Well...No! Will you….she is not in love! D, I’m sorry…” Meta started, before she cut him off.

 

“Hana.”

 

“What?”

 

“Call me Hana,” she said frowning. “It’s my name.”

 

“I know your name. Everybody knows your name,” Meta laughed.

 

“Then say it,” she demanded. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she had to do this.

 

“All right….Hana,” Meta sounded embarrassed, and it made Hana flush fiercely, but she felt like she had a little victory.

 

“Great. Then-”

 

“Now vid call me.”

 

“Hana…” Meta started to talk when Hana’s phone pinged.

 

“Hang on,” she said, reluctantly. “I have a message.”

 

Picking up her phone she saw a message from a number she didn’t recognize.

 

_ Hey, you want to vid Meta, call this number: 873676720. _

 

Blinking, Hana looked at her screen, then her phone, then back to her screen. And she made her decision.

 

\----------------------------

 

“Hey, Brian,” Sombra chuckled.

 

“Seriously Sombra, I think you embarrassed her,” Brian rubbed his hand over his face.

 

“No, really, Brian, look!”

 

“WHAT?!” Brian snapped as he spun in his chair. 

 

To see Sombra standing behind him. She was facing away, but she was also holding up a holo screen in front of her, angled so that Brian could see the person on the other side, past Sombra’s grinning face. And that person was Hana Song.

 

\-------------------------

 

The first thing Hana saw when she called was the face of a beautiful woman. She had light browned skin, and black hair, streaked with purple. She was wearing a shirt that was a little too small for her, showing the bottom of a trim belly and pronouncing her….assets. 

 

The woman was grinning as she held a finger to her lips. Standing, the woman turned so that Hana could see a figure over her shoulder. The person was sitting in a computer chair, just like her’s. The person had a tangled mass of sandy blonde hair, and was looking at a screen that was showing the same game as her own, just from the opposite side.

 

“Hey, Brian,” she woman's musical voice poked at Hana’s insides.

 

“Seriously, Sombra,” the….well, turned out to be a boy….said. Hana felt a little brief thrill, finally hearing Meta’s real voice.

 

“No, really, Brian, look!” The woman winked at Hana as the chair spun around.

 

WHAT?!” Meta...the boy...Brian….exclaimed before freezing solid, with wide eyes. 

 

Blue. 

 

Brian’s eyes were a shade of blue that reminded Hana of the ocean in summer. Almost the way his hair reminded her of the sand. 

 

He was dressed about as sloppily as he had said. Just long board shorts and a loose t-shirt. That her logo on it. The stylized rabbit face they had come up with right as she was beginning to get popular.

 

He looked to be about her age, though maybe a little younger. It was hard to tell with foreigners sometimes.

 

“H..hi!” Hana smiled and waved a little.

 

Brian’s eyes stayed wide as he stared at her, though he did raise a hand in a little wave of his own.

 

“Oh, come on!” the woman, Sombra, apparently, groaned and frowned. “I go out of my way to help you, and you just sit and stare?”

 

“I feel like I should be very angry,” Brian groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. “If I was going to do this, I would have liked to have at least had a shower.”

 

“Hey...she called me,” Sombra chuckled, throwing Hana under the bus.

 

“Wait!” Hana waved her hands back and forth in front of herself. “I got a random message saying to call the number to see you!”

 

At that, Brian’s face got dark as he looked at the woman. “Sombra…”

 

“Well, gotta go!” Sombra winked and made a gesture. As she did, the screen seemed to swirl uncomfortable before snapping to another location. 

 

Now it seemed that Hana was looking out from a different camera. Judging from how she was seeing Brian's back again, this time from head level, and the fact that she could see the woman dashing out of the room, she must have been on Brian’s main screen.

 

Brian sighed, letting his head drop. Then he slowly turned to face her.

 

“Hey,” he smiled awkwardly. “So...I’m Brian.”

 

“Hi,” Hana smiled shyly. She had demanded to see him, and now that she was looking at him, she didn’t know what to say. And her mouth was dry.

 

With a blink, Hana suddenly realized what a slob the was. Just as she had said, she was wearing sweatpants and a overly large t-shirt. Her hair was in a rough ponytail. There were even food stains on her shirt.

 

Then she realized what her room looked like. She lived like a slob as well. Clothes were strewn about the room. From her mecha jumpsuit to skirts, shirts and underclothes.

 

Drink and food containers were sprinkled liberally in the maelstrom as well. 

 

Looking behind Brian made Hana’s stomach sink. His room looked neat and tidy. He had a dresser with a few knick knacks on it. A blue hoodie was hanging from a hook by the door, along with a shoulder bag. Even the bed was made. 

 

“So…” Brian shrugged with a small laugh. “It’s not like we have suddenly changed. We’ve know each other forever.”

 

“That’s true,” Hana smiled. “I like hearing the real you though. I like your voice. And your eyes. You’re very cute….OH MY GOD WHAT DID I SAY!” Hana slapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes shot wide. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

 

Brian looked back at her, his own eyes slightly widened as he blinked rapidly. His face turned a little red, just over the cheeks. It was adorable!

 

“Well,” Brian coughed once. “I...thank you? I don’t...everybody knows how beautiful you are, so my saying it won’t mean much.”

 

“It...does to me,” Hana slowly lowered her hands as she spoke quietly.

 

“Well,” Brian leaned forward and smiled. “You are very pretty.”

 

“Hee hee,” Hana giggled as she looked down for a moment. Then she looked up and squared her shoulders. “I’m sorry to surprise call you like this. I just got...upset. I don’t even know why.”

 

“It’s fine,” Brian waved a hand. “I should have talked to you for real a long time ago. So...let’s talk.”

 

“Yeah!” Hana smiled as she picked up her phone again. She was a master of the thing, so it wasn’t difficult for her to use it without looking. She had a lot of leave time saved up, and it wouldn’t take much for her to convince her superiors to give her a break. Besides...she had always wanted to see Numbani. And if strange mexican women could just show up at Brian’s door, so could she!


	14. Hammertime

“Timmy, Brian! Hello!” Orisa smiled in her way as she opened the door. “It is good to see you.”

 

“Sorry we’re late, there was a huge traffic back up and the lines were running super slow,” Brian apologized as the brothers followed Orisa into the building and toward the main shop. “I heard it was some sort of riot or something? I don’t really-”

 

Entering the huge warehouse turned robotics lab/ workshop, Brian froze. Inside the building was a huge truck. It was lightly armored and was the kind designed to haul some sort of large cargo long distances, the type with a food prep station and beds and such. The cargo of this particular  truck was obvious, as the large back doors were opened, and its ramp extended.

 

Nestled in the back of the truck, in some sort of cradle, was a massive suit of powered armor. It was a dull silver in color, it’s surface marred my dents and scratches, weld lines and even armor patches. This suit of Crusader armor had seen battle. And a lot of it.

 

Cables connected to the armor and snaked out, linking with Efi’s computers, where the girl, herself, stood talking to a tall, well built woman. She was probably close to six feet tall, and was broad with clear muscle. However, it didn’t detract from her appearance in any way. In fact, if anything, it made her look like some sort of light brown haired valkyrie. 

 

“Ah! Perfect timing!” Efi looked up, noticing the brothers standing in the doorway. “Timmy, I could use some help with this rocket system!”

 

“Rocket system?!” Timmy jumped up and down a couple of times before running to the pair.

 

“I fear they will be absorbed in their work for a while. Would you care for tea? I recently acquired a tin of that darjeeling tea you mentioned liking,” Orisa lowered her head slightly in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh, you didn’t need to go out of your way to do that,” Brian smiled at the omnic. “But I would love to try it.”

 

“I happened to come across it while doing the grocery shopping for Efi,” Orisa giggles quietly. “If I left it up to her, all Efi would eat would be Luci-Ohs, and pizza.”

 

“Well, nothing wrong with pizza,” Brian laughed. “It’s a staple for growing children. They would wither and die without it.”

 

“You are as bad as she is,” Orisa shook her head as she opened the door to the small tea room that had been set up for Brian while he waited for Timmy’s endeavours with Efi to be done. This time, however, the room had another occupant.

 

“Greetings, my friend!” an extremely large, well muscled man stood with an equally massive smile of his face. His one good eye twinkled with mirth, the other, a white orb, lined with the scar that ran down his face. He was an older man, white hair, and a great white beard and moustache.

 

“Brian, this is Reinhardt Wilhelm, he is the man that uses that armor that Efi and Bridgette were working on, Orisa introduced the man. “Mister Wilhelm, this is Brian, my friend, and the older brother to that boy that Efi told you about that had exceptional skill in rocketry.”

 

“Excellent!” Reinhardt reached a massive hand forward, clasping with Brian’s as he shook. “I am most pleased if you would both call me Reinhardt. Mister Wilhelm makes me sound old.”

 

“Certainly, Reinhardt,” Orisa bowed her head slightly before moving to the small tea station. “I shall put on tea. While I was out today, I picked up some fresh bread from the bakery down the street. Also, I have some cheeses that I have been informed are quite good. And for later, I have some cakes.”

 

“Orisa, you over do it every time,” Brian laughed as he sat at the small table. 

 

“My apologies,” Orisa said sheepishly. “I do not often get the opportunity to have guests, so I get excited.”

 

“Ha, ha!” Reinhardt laughed loudly as he dropped back into his own chair. “I am sure young Brian and I can handle whatever you may throw at us, eh?” The man gave Brian a friendly wink.

 

“You can just try to keep up,” Brian grinned, taking an almost instant liking to the man.

 

“Oh ho! Quite brave for such a little man!” Reinhardt grinned back, slapping Brian on the shoulder. “And more solid than he would seem?”

 

Inwardly, Brian cursed himself. Reinhardt was a big man. And strong. When he slapped Brian on the shoulder, he unconsciously tensed more than he should have.

 

“Well, I enjoy exercising and such. Gotta keep a good core if I’m going to keep my little brother from blowing himself up!”

 

“Ha! Good lad!” Reinhardt nodded as Orisa returned with the tea set.

 

This tea set was a nice one that Brian had given her as a belated birthday present. It had belonged to his and Timmy’s mother, but they never used it, and Efi and Orisa’s set was old and battered. Besides, the brothers wanted to show some appreciation for being such good friends.

 

Well, Brian did. Timmy’s mind never stopped long enough to consider those things.

 

Taking a cup and swirling the tea slightly, Brian looked at the large man. “What brings a Crusader all the way to Numbani, by truck?”

 

“Oh, we had an airlift,” Reinhardt laughed. “It would be an incredibly long drive from Germany, all the way here! But we are here to assist a friend in getting set up in her new home. And since we were here, we...well, Bridgette, thought it would be a good chance to speak with Efi. She is a talented engineer and enjoys ‘talking shop’ with new people.”

 

“Well, then she should get along with Timmy, then,” Brian snorted with amusement. “Assuming she can get a word in when he gets going.”

 

“Ha!” Reinhardt laughed deeply as he held out his tea cup. “I do not foresee an issue there! Skol!”


	15. Rally

“Hey *huff* I just wanted to say *huff, huff* I appreciate *huff* you putting up with the old *huff* man,” Brigitte panted as she ran through the park. The place was  _ amazing _ ! The trees stood tall and broad, giving the park just the right amount of shade. The paths were smooth and gently curving, broad enough that she could run next to the kid’s brother, Brian.

 

“Nah, it’s fine *huff* he’s not so bad. Bit loud though,” Brian grinned as he kept pace beside her. Seemingly with ease. Which pissed her off. Well...really it brought up that part of her that hated losing.

 

“You always *huff* run this early,” Brigitte raised an eyebrow as she gestured with her head toward the horizon. The sun was maybe halfway up, bathing the sky with yellows and pinks.

 

“No, not really. *huff* Normally I go out at seven in the morning, not *huff* five,” Brian answered, giving her an amused look. “You?”

 

“Yeah, usually *huff* I got to get it in before *huff* the old man *huff* wakes up,” Bridgette frowned as she felt the stitch in her side forming. She was blinking away the sweat, growing more irritated.    
  


“Hey *huff* hold up,” Brian held up a hand as he started slowing to a walk. “I gotta *huff* catch my breath.”

 

_ No you don’t _ , Brigitte sighed in her mind as she dropped to a walking pace with him. “Giving in already?” she said aloud, putting on a patronizing smirk. “It’s *huff* only been five miles!”

 

“Yeah, but of running,” Brian laughed, lifting up his shirt to wipe at his face. 

 

Bridgette felt herself flush as she looked at the tight abdominal muscles the young man had. There was practically no fat on him!  _ Down, girl! You’re twenty-three! _

 

_ Yeah, that’s only five years older than him _ , the evil part of her mind prodded.

 

“You okay?” Brian asked. He had stepped closer to her as they walked, looking up at her with a concerned look. “You got really red.”

 

“Fine!” Brigitte squeaked before squeezing her eye shut in pure embarrassment. She cleared her throat and tried using words again. “Fine, It’s just warmer here than I am used to. Dryer too.”

 

“I get that,” Brian nodded. “I came here from Oasis, but before that I was in America. The weather changes got weird. You’re from...not Germany...Denmark?”

 

“Ha! Close!” Brigitte laughed as she slowed more, cooling down. “Sweden actually. Your german is pretty good though. I pegged your german accent more british.”

 

“Teacher was british,” Brian shrugged before frowning slightly. His mouth moved as if he were speaking, but with no sound.

 

“Brian?” Brigitte stopped completely. It was her turn to be concerned.

 

Brian walked on for a few more steps before his head came up and he looked back at her blinking with surprise. “Ah, sorry! I make fun of Timmy for letting his mind wander to random places, and here I am doing it myself, ha, ha!”

 

Brigitte’s eyes went wide as she stared at the young man. “You know swedish?”

 

“Some,” Brian grinned and shrugged. “I can make basic talk. No..communication? Mmmm…” Brian frowned deeply as he tapped his chin, his mouth moving silently again. This time, however, brigitte realized he was mouthing swedish.

 

“How did you do that?” Brigitte shook her head as she wiped her face with the towel she had in the back pocket of her running shorts. Well...running shorts would be a bit generous. Really they were former jeans that ended up without most of the legs. They, like the sports bra she wore, were soaked with sweat. As was the towel.

 

“Hmm?” Brian looked up, tilting his head slightly. “Do what?”

 

“First, how many languages do you know, and second, how do you have so little accent?”

 

“Fluently? I know…” Brian began ticking off fingers as he seemed to count. “Eight. I know enough to get around in….maybe eight more? And I know enough to get myself into trouble in about four after that.”

 

Brigitte froze in place as her eyes shot wide. “Holy crap! Are you serious?!”

 

This time it was Brian’s turn to blush. “Well, it’s my gimmick. You’ve worked with Timmy, so you know how ridiculously smart he is. I have a thing for languages. And I’m pretty confident in my athletics!” He punctuated the last by flexing his arms like a bodybuilder.

 

“Well, I suppose so,” Brigitte chuckled. “Tim is ridiculously smart. Smarter than me. He and Efi might be around my Papa’s level.”

 

“Come on, I’ll show you a neat place,” Brian gestured off the path as he started to cross a large section of lawn. “But yeah, our parents were really smart as well. It was why we were in Oasis for a while before coming here. Timmy is a bit scary smart though.”

 

Brigitte laughed as she followed Brian around a low building and down a low hill. They came to a fence that cut off the park wall, giving a long, wide view of the plains around Numbani.  With the sun fully breaching the horizon in front of them, the view was breathtaking.

 

“Oh, yeah...this is the best place,” Brian dropped onto his back in the soft grass. 

 

Laughing again, Brigitte followed, letting herself fall next to him. The small hill gave them just enough incline that they could see the views without having to sit up, and between it, a small hedge they passed, and the building, there was almost no sounds from the city, let alone people.

 

“If you need a nap, this is where you come,” Brian grinned as he gave Brigite a wink. “Found this place on accident.”

 

“It’s amazing,” Brigitte nodded, smiling. “Thanks for showing me. It’s truly beautiful.”

 

“You are the only person that knows about it, after me,” Brian sighed, putting his hands behind his head, smiling happily. “Figured putting up with Timmy, I should show you something not quite as pretty as you.”

 

Blushing again, Brigitte smiled as she looked out over the world. It had always seemed so big when she was little, and now that she had seen so much of it, she was just beginning to realize how much bigger it really was.

 

Slowly, she looked over at the young man. He was handsome, smart, funny. Short, more like her Papa than Reinhardt, but he had the old man’s heart. She looked at the small space between them. And made a decision. 

 

Sitting up, Brigitte turned and swiveled her hips, binging her legs down on either side of Brian, straddling his lap. She bit her lip as she looked down at him, giggling quietly at the startled look on his face. 

 

Brigitte grinned as she felt Brian’s hands drop onto the tops of her thighs. Then, gripping the bottom of her sports bra, she jerked it up and off with one swift movement, then giggled again as Brian’s eyes shot wide as he stared.

 

“Let’s see how much stamina you have left,” Brigitte whispered softly as her face came down to his.

 

It turned out, quite a bit. 


	16. Intentions

“Brigitte! Time to get- WHOA!” Reinhardt staggered back as a perfectly thrown shoe hit him right between the eyes. He fell out of the trucks sleeping area door like a fallen tree, landing with a crashing thud.

 

“Shut up, old man!” Brigitte yelled sitting up in bed. Her brown hair was down, but swept up in the swirls and tangles of the previous night as she clutched the thin sheet up, covering her body. Her chest heaved while she glared out the door for a long moment. “And close the door!”

 

“....’kay,” a choked whisper filtered through as the door closed with a quiet click.

 

“Whozzat?” Brian popped up looking around blearily. After a long moment he blinked and looked up at Brigitte. “Hey!”

 

“Hi,” Brigitte smirked. “You can sleep through damn near anything, can’t you?”

 

“Dunno,” Brian stretched out his limbs before sitting up beside her. “I haven't been through everything yet.”

 

“Ha!” Brigitte laughed, turning to him. ‘We overslept. It’s nine.”

 

“In the morning?” Brian blinked and clutched at his chest, a look of horror growing on his face. “What day is it? How long have you kept me here?!”

 

Brigitte’s eyebrows dropped into a straight line as she stared at him, before she took a deep breath, and sighed. “Yes, in the morning. We need to get up. I need a shower and food.”

 

“Me too,” Brian nodded as his stomach took that opportunity to growl. “Think Timmy and Efi are out, or working?”

 

“Hmm,” Brigitte narrowed her eye as she thought. “First shower says...working.”

 

“Done!” Brian laughed as the pair shook hands.  He then sat up and leaned over the small bunk, searching for his clothes. “I swear, pulling the three of you apart once you get going is a bloody nightmare….”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Brigitte nodded, staring at Brian’s backside, while he was looking under the bunk.

 

“The armor has to be strong enough now to pick up the truck and carry  _ it _ for a change.”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

With a sigh, Brian shook his head. She wasn’t listening. Probably of in some world of armor and ba- “ACK!” Brian let out a loud cry as something slapped him on the ass. Hard.

 

Jumping, Brian fell forward, hitting the not-so-securely-closed door with his head. Which, naturally popped open, allowing him to tumble forward and out of the truck. He landed on his back in a pile of limbs and sheets, with a loud cracking sound. The air was knocked from his lungs as he lay there gasping.

 

“Ohmygodareyoudeadpleasesayyourenotdeadohmygod!” Brigitte’s worried face appeared above him as she looked down from the truck, her hands over her mouth. 

 

Brian gave her a silly grin as he held up a hand, thumbs up, as he struggled for breath. Even in this state, Brian couldn’t  _ not _ notice Brigitte’s...assets.

 

“Girl! What are you…” Reinhardt stepped around the truck, his own expression concerned until he saw Brian, piled on the floor in a sheet, gasping, with Brigitte wearing what the lord gave her, standing above him. “Boy! Are you alive? Did she kill you?”

 

“Shut up, you old asshole!” Brigitte spun, her fist arcing behind her as she hit the big man, squarely under the jaw, dropping him as if she wear a prize fighter.

 

The last thing Brian saw before the darkness took him was Brigitte’s glory spread out above him, her teeth clenched, her lips pulled back in an expression of hate, her fist in the air, triumphantly. He died then, happy, and fulfilled.

 

\-------------------------------

 

“Oooooh, my god,” Brian moaned as Orisa adjusted the icepac on the back of his head. A little forcefully, oddly. Normally she was quite gentle and able to control her strength. But this morning….

 

“You will be fine,” the omnic said, with a electronic sniff. “Don’t be a baby.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Brian groaned this time. Giving Orisa a weak smile.

 

She looked back at him for a moment, before she made that sniffing sound and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“Pardon me,” Reinhardt’s voice came from the door, surprisingly quiet, compared to its normal volume. “Do you think you could give myself and the boy some time?”

 

“Of course,” Orisa said politely as she bowed her head. She then turned back to Brian, sniffed again, and went out the door.

 

“She’s mad at me for some reason,” Brian sighed as he sat up. He pulled the ice pack off his head and set it on the table as he gently touched the large lump on the back of his head. “I assume you're here to do one of those, ‘What are your intentions’ speeches at me?”

 

“Ha!” Reinhardt laughed with a grin. “You think Brigitte would have let me come here alone if I was going to do something like that?”

 

Brian snorted as he looked at the large man. “All you would have to do is get her talking with Timmy or Efi and she wouldn’t notice.”

 

“True,” Reinhardt conceded with a small laugh. “But she is an adult. Her business is her business. However,” Reinhardt’s eyes seemed to turn red as he stared down at the small speck of a human being Brian was. “You  _ know _ what would happen if you hurt my goddaughter, yes?”

 

“Uhh...yeah,” Brian said, weakly, with a swift nod that left him wincing as the world swam for a moment.

 

“Careful, boy,“ Reinhardt chuckled as he lay a hand on Brian’s shoulder, helping to steady him. “You took a pretty hard hit.”

 

“I’ll be okay, just need to get some food in me soon,” Brian smiled as he sat up. “If you aren’t here to threaten my life, what can I help you with?”

 

“First things, first,” Reinhardt scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked at the floor. Then the counter. Then the teapot in the cabinet.  “What  _ are _ your intentions with Brigitte? No threats, nothing like that, but, what are your plans?”

 

“Ah…” Brian nodded slightly as he blushed uncomfortably. “Yeah. We talked. We are friends. We had a lot of fun. She is great to talk to, she’s funny and pretty. We will keep in touch, but that’s really it. We are just good friends. Our lives are...different.”

 

“Not as different as you might think,” Reinhardt gave Brian a mysterious look. “But that is for number two. I understand what you mean, however. You must stay here, raise young Tim, keep him on the right path. And Brigitte…” For the first time, Reinhardt’s face looked solom. Sad, even. “That girl has decided to follow me through this world. If I had a choice…”

 

“Pff,” Brian scoffed as he waved a hand. “Right, like she would listen to anybody. She wants to go with you. She has to keep you and your armor in condition, right? She wants to do good in the world, and honestly? I think she can help a lot of people.”

 

“I agree,” Reinhardt grinned, back to usual.”That girl is even more stubborn than me!”

 

“So...you said there was a second thing?” Brian cleared his throat, a little nervous. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he had a feeling he knew something.

 

“Yes, you and your brother have been through interesting times,” reinhardt gave Brian a sidelong look. “You have your own...abilities.”

 

“Do we?” Brian settled himself in his seat, not looking casual.

 

“The place you landed, when you fell?” Reinhardt looked fully into Brian’s eyes now. “I noticed a very large crack in the floor. As if something very heavy was dropped there.”

 

“Oh…?” Brian’s elbow slipped off the table, jerking him. He coughed, sitting back up, crossing his arms. Then uncrossing them. Then he let his face drop into one of his hands. “Shit…”

 

“Ah, don’t worry boy,” Reinhardt smiled gently, patting Brian’s shoulder. “I won’t mention it. I’ll tell Efi and Orisa that I dropped my hammer or something. I just wanted you to be aware that there are people in the world that have unique gifts. You have the choice to use them to aspire to greatness. Or darkness. But you are not alone. There are people you can ask for help. Or even just to talk with.”

 

“I...thank you,” Brian blinked, surprised. He had always dreaded these moments, when somebody was canny enough to notice what he tried so hard to hide. “Maybe if I didn’t have to worry about Timmy, I might go with you and Brigitte. Saving the world could be fun. But...I promised our parents to take care of him.”

 

“I understand. Keep in touch with Brigitte. She needs to talk to people closer to her own age. She has spent far too much time with old men like me, and her father,” Reinhardt laughed as he stood, adjusting his shirt. “Also, I mentioned being here to assist a friend with her new home, yes?”

 

“You mentioned that, yeah,” Brian nodded. Honestly, he had completely forgotten about it, but it did explain where the man was during the days that the brain trust fixed and improved his old crusader armor.

 

“I will introduce you, before we leave. She could use a friend here, and she could be of great help to you, perhaps,” Reinhardt walked to the door, pausing to grin at him. “And you are young. Enjoy being young. You will realize why Orisa is mad at you in time.”

 

“Well...that isn’t ominus,” Brian shook his head as he stood to follow the big man.

 

“Also…” Reinhardt gave Brian a sly wink as he, ever so carefully, grabbed the door handle, before jerking it open. Only to have Brigitte fall flat into the room. “Women in Brigitte’s family are nosy busybodies who seem to need to be involved in everything.”

 

“Sh...shut up!” Brigitte leapt to her feet, her face read. Stepping forward, Brigitte twisted her whole body into the swing as her fist struck Reinhardt’s belly, doubling him over as his toes left the ground for a moment. His breath exploded as he fell to his knees his hands around his midsection.

 

“Good….one…” the Great Crusader wheezed as he slowly toppled to the ground, to move, nevermore.


	17. Complications

“Gonna miss them?” Timmy sat on Brian’s bed, swinging his legs. He was short. But so was Brian. Hopefully he would get taller. Of course he would get taller, but he wanted to be taller than Brian. Not because Brian was bad for being short. He had no way of changing that, but he was still short.

 

“Timmy,” Brian said again. That was one of the best things about Brian. He didn’t really get upset when Timmy’s mind went off track. He just brought it back. Sure he got mad sometimes. How could he not? They  _ were _ brothers, after all. 

 

“What?” Timmy blinked.

 

“Ah...don’t ever change,” Brian laughed as he ruffled Timmy’s hair for a moment. “I was saying that I will miss them, sure. But I’m also looking forward to a little peace and quiet. Moira visited, then Sombra. McCree, Reinhardt and Brigitte….”

 

“I bet you will miss Brigitte most. You’re in loooove,” Timmy grinned impishly as Brian rolled his eyes and spun his chair back around. 

 

“Little brother of mine, you are an asshole,” Brian sniffed as he continued to lose terribly at the game he was playing. “She was nice. I’m not in love with her. Don’t have time for that even if I was.”

 

“Oh…” Timmy blinked, looking at the floor. He knew how much Brian sacrificed for him. He didn’t go to any events in his school, he didn’t join any clubs or ask out girls. He stayed at home, doing all the home things. He took Timmy out to the contests, made sure he ate, took him to see Efi.  Timmy wasn’t sure if Brian realized Orisa’s interest in him or not. Not that Brian would follow up on it. He would just pass it off as not having the time. In fact, this time he spent with Bridgette was the most time he spent with...almost anyone, other than him, or online with D.Va.

 

  
Not what I meant, Timmy,” Brian sighed, glancing back. “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t blame yourself. I don’t regret a moment. Besides, I made a promise to mom and dad.”

 

“‘And you should never go back on your word’,” Timmy nodded with a half smile. That was one of their father’s favorite sayings. Or, at least he was pretty sure it was. The more time that passed, the harder it was to remember his parents. He wasn’t sad by it. It was just how it was. Besides, he was having so much fun!

 

“Exactly,” Brian laughed as the ‘YOU LOSE!” screen popped up. “Dammit….”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Fuck,” Sombra spat as she skimmed over the operation that was set to take place. ‘Soon’. In Numbani. She wasn’t actually supposed to have the operation summary, she just stumbled on when she was reading Reapers mail. Dude was boring down to his undershorts.

 

From what she read, he and Widowmaker were already in the city, and had set off some sort of confrontation. The plan had been to get a riot of some sort by or against the omnics. 

 

Unfortunately, with that failure they were being sent after the secondary target. And Sombra had no idea who that target was.

 

With a grimace, Sombra knew what she had to do next. She just hated talking to that woman. She was creepy as fuck, and her connection to Brian didn’t exactly make Sombra feel any better.

 

A small holo-screen popped up before her, showing Moira’s scowling face. “What?” she spat.

 

“No time for pleasantries,” Sombra fake smiled. “Do you know anything about what’s going down in Numbani?”

 

“What? No,” Moira’s eyes widened slightly. “Why?”

 

“Because something is going down in Numbani,” Sombra’s eyes rolled. “Seriously woman, keep up.”

 

“I assumed, seeing as how you asked if I knew anything,” Moira scowled more, if that was possible. Which it clearly was, seeing as how she was doing it. “Why don’t you have more information, aren’t you supposed to be the world’s best hacker?”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Sombra waved off the woman. “Of course I looked. Doomfist doesn’t always send things over the net. Hell, he still uses pads of paper and pencils.”

 

“This is not good,” Moira’s scowl turned more to one of concern. “I have to get the boys. Do we at least know how much time we have?”

 

“Reaper and Widowmaker are already there. They tried to do something, but it didn’t work, so they are supposed to move on the secondary target,” Sombra sighed as she tapped her purple fingernails on her table.  “Other than that, I have no idea how much time they have.”

 

“Hmmm…” Moira stood for a moment, her chin in her hand. “Let’s not scare the boys yet. Let us look into the matter and proceed from there. I really don’t need to try to put them on a plane and have it end up like Doomfist’s last visit to the city.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sombra nodded. “I’ll keep digging. Somebody has to know something.”

 

\---------------------

 

“Are we sure he will be there?” Reaper’s raspy voice carried through the small warehouse the Talon agents had taken for their current base of operations.

 

“‘Ave course,” Widowmaker sniffed. “The omnic idiot is being watched closely. There is no way he would suspect one of his own fellow monks would betray him. He will be here in one week. He already has an appointment to meet with that little girl with the robot, Efi.”

 

“Yes….and killing them together will draw more attention,” Reaper nodded. “We do it as brutally as possible. Make a mess, and drag out the suffering. We can shift the blame to the omnics and crack this stupid city like a rotten nut.”

 

“Good. Then I am going to get supplies,” Widowmaker turned on her heel and headed for the door.

 

“You’re still looking for the boy, aren’t you,” Reaper almost laughed at his companion’s determination. “You do remember that  Akande said to let it go.”

 

“Non,” Widowmaker stopped to almost look over her shoulder. “He said that it wasn’t a priority and that it will not interfere with our mission. And it shall not. I have time to spread my web.”

 

“Don’t let me stop you, then,” Reaper’s raspy laugh was the last thing Widowmaker heard as the door closed behind her.


	18. A Second Hand Emotion

“Efi, Mister Zenyatta has arrived,” Orisa announced, coming into the workshop. Behind her and omnic monk floated, seemingly, serene. At least he gave of the air of serenity. Brian was pretty sure. He hadn’t encountered a whole lot of serenity, so he might have been a poor judge.

 

“Ah! Mister Zenyatta!” Efi climbed down from the side of the old fashioned, combustion engined truck. She and Timmy had found it in a scrapyard while looking for spare OR15 parts for Orisa. Somehow Efi had managed to convince the city to haul it to her workshop.

 

“Please, just Zenyatta,” the omnic monk laughed quietly. “And this is my student, Shimada Genji.”

 

Behind the monk ws an omnic that looked more human in shape. His body was well covered in what looked like study plates, while also allowing for an impressive fluidity. Across his back was a long sword, matched by a shorter one vertically across his lower back.

 

But...he didn’t move right. 

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the omnic...well, ninja was the only thing that can to mind when-

 

He wasn’t omnic.    
  


Brian’s eyes widened in surprise when he realized the man following Zenyatta was exactly that. A man. Human. Extensive omnic implants, but human.

 

Then he realized that Zenyatta was looking at him.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Efi laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “I completely forgot you were coming! I was caught up in work with my friend, Timmy! He and I work on stuff together sometimes. He ia way better at rocketry and aerodynamics, so it’s a lot of help.” Efi gestured to the boy who grinned widely and bowed. Poorly.

 

“I understand,” Zenyatta said with an amused air. “The minds of the genius are ever looking forward. However, always be mindful of your feet, lest you trip.”

 

“Well, if you fall while moving forward, at least you are going the right way,” Brian chuckled with a shrug. It was one of his mother’s favorite sayings.

 

“Very wise from one so young,” Zenyatta nodded to him.

 

“My apologies,” Orisa made a noise approximating a human cough. It was kinda cute. “This is Timmy’s older brother and guardian, Brian.”

 

“I am pleased to meet you, young Brian. I see you are much more than you seem,” Zenyatta bowed his head. But...the way he spoke….he knew something. And that made Brian more than a little uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah, heard a lot about you,” Brian bowed in return. “I follow Zhou Mei-Ling’s travel blogs.”

 

“Ah, yes! Young Mei!” Zenyatta laughed before catching himself. “Though not so young, I suppose. She is, in fact, numerically twice my age.”

 

“Mei’s enthusiasm and energy makes her seem far younger,” Genji chuckled. “I enjoyed working with her.”

 

“He was in Blackwatch,” Timmy smiled from the side of the truck, where he sat dangling his feet. “That’s where you saw him before.”

 

At Timmy’s words, Brian turned and frowned slightly at the ninja. Man. Ninja-man. 

 

Genji had become still, almost frozen at Timmy’s announcement. Then, slowly, he nodded his head. “That would be correct, young man,” Genji said quietly.

 

“Ah, don’t mind him,” Brian winced. “Timmy is obsessed with everything Overwatch related.”

 

“I see,” a little pep came back into Genji’s voice. “Yes, I worked with both Overwatch, as well as Blackwatch.”

 

Timmy nodded with a grin. “Did you know that Tracer is in town! I got to meet her! She’s so cool!”

 

“I was unaware,” Genji laughed. “She is quite fun, as well as talented. I will visit her while I am in Numbani.”

 

“Okay, Timmy, let’s get going and leave Efi and Zenyatta to have their conversation,” Brian stepped up to the truck and held out his arms.

 

“Aww...do we have to?” Timmy sighed as he dropped off the truck and being caught by his older sibling. “I was trying to figure out Zenyatta anti-grav unit.”

 

Zenyatta laughed quietly. To be honest, Brian had nearly forgotten he was there, the way he silently listened to the exchanges. And he might have, if the omnic hadn’t been staring at him.

 

“If it is possible, I would enjoy a conversation with you, young Brian,” Zenyatta tilted his head slightly. “Perhaps young timmy can improve my unit?”

 

“Yeah!” Timmy jumped up and down, pretty much sealing away any chance Brian had of pulling out of the potential meeting.

 

“Sure…,” Brian sighed. “Orisa will be able to put us in contact when you have time.”

 

“Many thanks,” Zenyatta nodded again. “I look forward to it.”

 

Brian had a bad feeling….

 

\-------------------------

 

“You seem troubled, young one,” Zenyatta said sympathetically. “Many shoulders can lighten your burden.”

 

For a moment, Orisa heistated. Efi was asleep after a long day. She had done so much work with Timmy, then spent many hours speaking with Zenyatta on the nature of omnics and souls. Eventually, she fell fast asleep, prompting her to put the child to bed.

 

“I...do not understand myself,” Orisa said after a moment of contemplation. “I am still very young and have not gathered all my feeling correctly.”

 

“Explain,” Zenyatta urged. “Coalesce your thoughts. Let them collect as dew, and drop, formed.”

 

Orisa sat for another moment, staring at the monk before Genji laughed.

 

“Master, there are times when you are too cryptic,” Genji continued in amusement. 

 

Zenyatta, for his part, sat still for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. “An you are an ungrateful student who enjoys mocking your master.”

 

“Apologies, Orisa,” Genji chuckled. “If you will allow, I will be master translator. He was suggesting that you speak what is on your mind and perhaps it will work its way into understanding.”

 

“I see,” Orisa nodded as she  tilted her head. “I enjoy spending time with Brian. I look forward to his visits, and at times feel nervous for no reason, while at the same time feeling eager.”

 

“You care for the young man,” Zenyatta nodded. “Omnics and humans are not so different when it comes to the soul.”

 

“I do care for him, yes,” Orisa nodded again. “Recently, Reinhardt and his god-daughter Brigitte visited. Brian and Brigitte spent...an inordinate amount of time together.”

 

Zenyatta looked her for a moment, noting the change in her voice and body language. “Explain, please?”

 

“I am unsure,” Orisa became uncomfortable, shifting on her feet. “When Brian would bring Timmy to play with Efi, he and I would come here, to this room and have tea, and speak. Sometimes we would just sit, maybe read. But usually together. When Brigitte was here the two of them would go out. The talked, and laughed. They touched quite often. They were...intimate.”

 

“And this troubled you?” Zenyatta asked. “Was it that they enjoyed each other's company? Or was it because you felt alone in those moments?”

 

“I...don’t...what do you…” Orisa began to shuffle her feet more as she looked worriedly around the room.

 

“My child, calm yourself,” Zenyatta held up a hand. “The intimacies of humans can be complicated at times.”

 

“Master,” Genji cut in, stepping to the table and laying a comforting hand on Orisa’s shoulder. “Master, you are very wise in many things, but you lack delicacy when dealing with a maiden’s heart.”

 

After a moment, Orisa slowed her movements and looked at the floor. “I...want to be with him,” she said quietly. “I want to be near him. And speak to him. When he in not here, I feel a small sadness. But, when I think that we will return, I feel warm. When he was with Brigitte, I felt...angry. And Sad. Then I was angry at myself for being angry.”

 

“It can be a vicious cycle,” Zenyatta began. “When two people meet, they exchange harmonics in-”

 

“Master,” Genji cut in again with a small sigh. “I believe this to be a bit outside your experience.”

 

For a moment, Zenyatta stared, annoyed at Genji, then nodded slowly. “Perhaps this is true. In this instance, perhaps the student can teach the teacher.”

 

“I apologize for Master Zenyatta,” Genji said with good humor. “He has lived a life devoid of romance, I’m afraid.”

 

“Ro...romance?” Orissa looked up, her eyes were wide. 

 

“Yes, my young friend,” Genji nodded. “Tell me, what do you want most in this world, other than your time with Efi?”

 

“I want...I want to be with Brian,” Orisa said quietly. “But...I think, most? I want Brian to be happy.”

 

“Given the choice, how would he be happy,” Genji urged softly.

 

“I...I want him to be happy...But I want him to be happy with  _ me _ ,” Orisa said at last, looking up at Genji. “I...love...him?”

 

“Was that a question for me? Or for yourself?” the ninja tilted his head.

 

“It is for me,” Orisa nodded as he voice turned sorrowful. “And I think I do. But I am not human. I cannot make him happy.”

 

“And why would you think that?” Zenyatta stepped in. “Humans and omnics can care for each other. They can both feel love. It is one of the most important proofs of us having a soul.”

 

“But...I cannot be...intimate,” Orisa ground the tip of one of her feet into the ground as she clasped her hand together in front of herself.

 

“Ah, that is a common misconception,” Genji said with a small laugh. “Love isn’t about being intimate. Love is about the heart, and caring for each other. Intimacy does nurture, and is nurtured by, intimacy, however, that is not the end goal.”

 

“In fact, if I may,” Genji continued. “That may be one of the most significant differences between humans and omnics. In my experience, omnics do not feel the same biological lust and animal needs that humans do.”

 

“But...if I cannot be...intimate, how would I make him happy?” Orisa looked at Genji, the Zenyatta, with puzzlement.

 

“By being with him,” Zenyatta tilted his head slightly. “Enjoy your time with him. Be with him. Humans do have the animal needs that we do not, this is true. But there are ways to control that need. And there is not certainty that you cannot be intimate. You simply do not currently know how.”

 

“But…” Orisa paused. “I think I understand. Perhaps...he can be intimate with others, like he was with Brigitte, but that does not mean he will leave. She moved on, and he is still here. With me.”

 

Orisa nodded before seeming to realize what she said. “I..mean, not  _ here _ with me! I mean...here, like, he didn’t leave. He is still in Numbani…..”

 

“Calm, child, calm,” Zenyatta laughed softly. “Now you understand yourself better than before we began?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Genji,” Orisa smiled, her little arrow-like smile. “And you as well, Master Zenyatta. I shall think on your-”

 

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH BRIAN!?” Efi yelled from the tearoom’s entryway. Her hair was a mess, and all over the place and she stood in her sleeping gown, her eyes were both wide, and tied looking. Yet still full of excitement “THIS IS GREAT!”

 

“Oh...shit…” Orisa said quietly.


	19. Fickle Hands of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real actiony bits. Let me know what you think. Maybe I should take it back to the happier fluff stuff? Focus on the romancy bits? Add a bit of action here and there? Let me know!

“Ah...Master Zenyatta….” Brian forced a smile onto his face as he stepped into the small room that Orisa and he usually had tea in. “Pleased to see you.”

 

The omni monk laughed softly as he sat back onto his chair. He had already given his anti-grav unit to Efi and Timmy to look over. Which was probably a good thing. It had been a while since he had it maintained, and considering the things he and Genji got involved in… Well, it was more than due.

 

“You do not need to look so uncomfortable young man,” Zenyatta gestured to the chair across from him. “Come and sit. Orisa has left me with this rather wonderfull smelling tea. 

 

“Ah, yeah, it’s darjeeling that I am fond of,” Brian nodded as he pour some of the still hot tea into the teacup that had been left out for him. “Orisa gets it for me. I don’t even know where she finds it.”

 

“Miss Orisa, yes,” Zenyatta nodded, an amused air almost radiated from him. “I spoke with her last night. She is quite an interesting and intelligent girl.”

 

“Isn’t she?” Brian smiled warmly. “She is probably my second best friend at this point. We seem to have a lot in  common,” Brian paused and tilted his head slightly. “Although, she is so young that she may just be copying my tastes because it’s what she encounters.”

 

“That does not mean she does not enjoy them,” Genji said, scaring the living shit out of Brian and making him nearly leap out of his chair. “My apologies. I tend to erase my presence out of habit.”

 

“It’s fine,” Brian cleared his throat while attempting to reclaim at least some of his dignity. “Your a fancy ninja man, you just be the best ninja you can.”

 

“I will do that,” Genji laughed softly,

 

“Anyway,” Brian turned back to Zenyatta and changing the subject. “What is it you wished to speak to me about?”

 

“I was curious about your energy,” Zenyatta said, looking Brian in the eye. “One does not expect to encounter a human with omnic energy. Let alone the amount you seem to have.”

 

“Ah, fuck me,” Brian sighed, one hand rubbing at his eyes as he slumped downward in his chair. “See, this is why I had been avoiding Shambali monks when ever they came through town.”

 

“Even my student, Genji, does not contain omnic energy, despite his extensive implants and grafts required for him to survive,” Zenyatta continued. “Of course, you do not need to speak of it, if you do not wish to.”

 

Brian sat and stared at the monk for a long moment before glancing at Genji. Then he took a deep breath. “It doesn’t leave this room,” Brian said at last. “Timmy especially cannot know.”

 

Zenyatta nodded like the sage he was. “If that is your choice, we will, of course, respect your wishes.”

 

“Indeed,” Genji nodded as well. “I can understand the burdens of family, as well as the need for secrets.”

 

“Alright,” Brian sat up and leaned his elbows on the table as he organized his thoughts. “I’m going to start with Moira O’Deorain.”

 

Genji was startled. 

 

Well, he stood up a little straighter, anyway. It wasn’t like he suddenly drew a weapon or anything weird like that.

 

“Moira was a student of, and worked with Timmy and my parents in Oasis,” Brian glanced at Genji. “When our parents were killed during the battle between Overwatch and Doomfist, she was legally responsible for us. She helped us geet set up here, things like that that are not important.”

 

“I...am sorry that we failed your family,” Genji bowed his head, true regret in his voice.

 

“Forget it,” Brian waved a hand. “I didn’t say it for pity. Just try not to talk about it around Timmy. He gets...weird.”

 

“Of course,” the ninja nodded.

 

“Anyway, when she and my parents worked in Oasis, there was an...accident,” Brian made a bit of a sour face. “I don’t really remember it, and neither my parents nor Moira would ever talk about it. But, I was injured. Like...badly. You could say, I was killed.”

 

“I see,” Zenyatta nodded. 

 

“All I know is that it involved attempting to reverse engineer Doctor Zeigler’s biotic technology,” Brian said, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Genji tense again before continuing. “I spent a long time recovering. Close to a year or so. In fact it took close to six months before I was able to speak again.”

 

“Honestly, I can’t tell you what they did to me,” Brian shrugged. “But...I don’t exist.”

 

Zenyatta sat and watched Brian for a long moment. “In the grand design, none of us truly exist. We are all one in everything.”

 

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Brian snorted with almost disgust. He knew he was being rude, but honestly? Fuck that existential bullshit. “But seriously. Brian is gone. Dead. Eliminated. Me? I’m a figment of my parents imagination. They, and Moira, pulled me out of...nothing, and spun their version of ‘Brian’ out of whatever they found.”

 

Brian leaned forward over the table, his face turning dark, and angry. “They knew that I was wrong. They always treated me...different. They would go quiet if I entered a room. They would look at me and turn sad. When they were dying, all they could say was that they were sorry for what they did to me, and make me promise to take care of Timmy. Whish is what I will do. It is the only reason I  _ exist _ !”

 

“Perhaps….” Genji stepped forward. “Perhaps they regretted your injuries. Perhaps they blamed themselves for what they needed to do to save your life, Brian. Perhaps they blamed themselves  _ so hard _ that they couldn’t face you.”

 

Brian let out a small sound that was almost a growl, but Genji held up a hand, forestalling him. “Brian, I was killed by my brother. But Angela, Doctor Ziegler would not accept my death,” Genji reached up, disconnecting his mask and slowly lowering it, revealing the damage underneath. “She rebuilt me with her technology. At this point, I am truly more machine than I am man. But underneath it all, is still a soul. It took me a very long time, and Master Zenyatta’s incredible patience, for me to swallow my anger and become comfortable with what I have become.”

 

“Yeah, that’s shitty,” Brain shrugged with a frown. “But I don’t care. I’m not you. I can’t be you. Your point of view sounds rough but it doesn’t affect my life. You are more human than me.” 

 

Standing, Brian pulled his shirt off and indicated to the large scars on his chest. It almost looked like somebody had sliced open his ribcage, right over his heart, with a large knife. “This,” Brian said, angrily. “This is where a heart should be, in a normal person. Instead, I have an omnic generator. It’s the only one of its kind. My parents, and Moira made it to pull a body out of nothing.”

 

“You said you were nothing before,” Zenyatta looked at the young man, and Brian felt like the omnic was looking through him. “That you didn’t exist and were a figment of imagination.”

 

“Yeah, because I am,” Brain shook his head as he put his shirt back on. “I read about Tracer. The whole slipstream thing, and the time stuff. Being a ghost. I’m...similar. It’s something to do with quantum level bullshit. I don’t understand it. Moira doesn’t really either. It was mostly my parents work. But my body is made of theoretical particles, not matter. I can become really dense and heavy.” 

 

Brian picked up the fork that sat on the table and swung it hard at his arm only for the tynes to bend away, as if he had stabbed the fork at a rock. He then dropped the fork on to the table and stared at it for a moment before smirking. “I owe them a new fork,” he chuckled, even as his voice took on a small, unstable note, before looking back at the man and omnic. “I can also become like a ghost.” This time, the color seemed to leech out of Brian’s hand as he passed it through the table.

 

“That is unique,” Zenyatta nodded, looking at Brian’s face, not at the spectacle the young man was making. “You are made up of the same material as a star, young Brian. You once beat with cosmic flame. Yet, you think. You  _ exist _ . The material you are made of has not changed. You simply have the ability to control the energy that is uniquely yours.”

 

For a long moment Brian stared at the monk, only for him st stare back.

 

Brian blinked first, slowly sitting again. “Maybe. I don’t know. I...the things from before the accident are all...hazy. Like a half remembered dream. But i have to take care of Timmy. He needs to grow up and normal as possible. As normal as I can make it for a boy smarter than almost anybody I have ever met.”

 

“The boy is amazing,” Zenyatta nodded, humor in his voice. “Keeping him grounded in reality is probably a good thing. His mind reaches for the cosmos far outside  of himself, though he has little ability to guide it in his excitement.”

 

“Yeah, well, things had been going fine for the last couple years,” Brian sighed. “Until the incident in the museum. I was stupid enough to use the Doomfist and hit that blue lady, Widowmaker. I used my power in a weird way, and it’s almost like I flicked a damned weird magnet switch.”

 

“Yes, Lena was telling me about that,” Genji nodded. “As I understand it, there was no way that anybody should have been able to activate it as it was.”

 

“Mass is just a from of energy. I just changed it a little and kickstarted the thing,” Brian shrugged as if using particles that hadn’t been proven to exist to power a small weapon of mass destruction was not a big deal. “I put more mass into my arm than I meant to, broke the fist, nearly knocked my own ass out, and still just pissed off the crazy lady.”

 

“I think I shall stay in this city for a while,” Zenyatta said, seemingly randomly.

 

“Master?” Genji frown, looked at the monk.

 

“Being drawn here and meeting these young people was not an accident,” Zenyatta nodded, glancing at his pupil. “Destiny has brought us together. I shall stay. If you permit it, Brian, I would teach Timmy, as well as yourself, how to focus. How to control yourselves. I can help the boy direct his imagination. And I can help you master who you are.”

 

“I don’t need help,” Brian scowled. “I’m just fine. I’ve gotten this far without relying on my power, I can keep going.”

 

“There will come a time when you are forced to use what you have been gives,” Zenyatta leaned forward slightly. “You must master yourself, or you may hurt others, unintentionally.”

 

For a long moment, Brian scowled. “Maybe,” he said at last. “Maybe. But-”

 

There was an explosion. The building rocked violently as thunder echoed. 

 

“TIMMY!” Brian screamed as he leapt to his feet, rushing into the main building. Around him, the ceiling crumbled, rock and concrete fell, smashing apart anything unfortunate enough to be underneath. 

 

He scrambled over fallen beams and hunks of metal. Desperately searching. Then he saw it. Orisa stood, a glowing dome over her as she held Timmy close to her body. 

 

“EFI!” the boy yelled, pointing. As Brian turned, following the finger, 

 

The girl was under a desk, wide eyed with fear. There was a cracking sound above her. Brian didn’t think. He dove for her. He reached her, just as the building above gave way, burying the tow under a mountain. 


	20. Aftermath

Hana sat next to the small private plane’s window, looking out over the vast grasslands of the African continent. She had almost never had the opportunity to leave Korea anymore, and she had never gotten to Africa when she had more freedom. But now, she had an entire month off!

 

The door to the cockpit opened and a young man with thinning brown hair stepped out. His pilot uniform was a little rumpled and he had a grave expression on his slightly sweaty face. “Excuse me, Miss Song,” he said, both quietly, and nervously.

 

“Yes, mister….” Hana’s eyes narrowed slightly as she racked her brain. “Paul?”

 

“Sanderson, ma’am,” the man almost smiled before going back to grave. “I’m afraid we will be force to turn back from Numbani, ma’am. There has been somes ort of terrorist incident.”

 

“What?” Hana sat up straight, all traces of amusement gone in an instant. “Explain!”

 

“We have received reports that somebody attempted to kill Efi Olande and the Shambalian Monk by the name of Zenyatta. There have been explosions,” Sanderson explain.

 

“No, no, no….” Hana frowned and bit at her thumb nail as she thought. Efi...that was the girl that was a genius with robotics...the one Brian’s brother, Timmy worked with. They could be hurt!

 

“Stay on course,” Hana nodded gravely. “I am going to Numbani to assist in relief efforts.”

 

“But, ma’am…” Sanderson froze under Hana’s dark stare. “Y..yes ma’am.”

 

Still biting her thumbnail she made a call.

 

“Mister Kyo,” Hana nodded as her superior’s superior answered. “Thank you for taking my call.”

 

“It is my pleasure, Miss Song,” Kyo nodded. “I understand you are on leave. I have also received the reports of your destination.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Hna bowed slightly. “I intend to continue. I wish to help in the relief efforts in the city.”

 

Kyo sat for a moment, looking at her, before making a small nod. “Very well. Officially you are no longer on leave, so that you can take a break after,” she man smiled slightly. “Of course we will be using this politically. It will give us a good image.”

 

“I understand Mister Kyo,” Hana bowed again. “If it is possible, I would request the use of my meka.”

 

“Hmm…” Kyo picked up a small pad and looked at it. “Very well. Your meka is very distinctive and will stand out. I will have it prepared for a transfer drop.”

 

“Thank you very much sir,” Hana bowed for a third time as the call terminated.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Efi groaned quietly. She ached all over. Dust scratched at her dry throat, making her cough lightly. Something was digging into her back. It felt like she was laying on a pile of rocks.

 

Rocks! Efi’s eyes shot open. It was dark, but small bits of light poked through the rubble above her. Around...Brian?

 

The young man stood above her...well...more like her stood, bent at the waist, almost like he was bowing to her. His arms were braced on his slightly bent knees as if he were holding something on his back.

 

Which he was.

 

Over Brian, and pressing down over the pair were large, broken shards of rock and debris. It must have weight close to a ton, if not more, but he stood with a sad half smile on his slightly sweaty face.

 

“Awake are you?” he said in apparent good humor. “You got a pretty nasty cut on your forehead there, above your right eye.”

 

Efi blinked. Then she felt the pain, wincing, as it was pointed out.

 

“Brian,” she croaked, the dust making it hard to speak. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

 

“Oh...fine, fine,” Brian chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. “Not particularly how I planned to spend my afternoon.”

 

“How are you even doing that?” Efi demanded as she crawled up to her knees, looking at the rock above him. That was where she noticed the glow. “Do...you have a forcefield or something?”

 

“Mmm…” Brian made a face, then sighed. “No, but sort of. I have a weird thing. I’d rather not get into it. Especially not right now.”

 

“Yeah...okay,” Efi nodded as she began to shake. She was a bright girl. She was going into minor shock. “Okay...okay…” She said quietly to herself as she took deep breaths.

 

“Are you hurt? Anything major?” Brian asked, his eyes roamed over her, looking for wounds.

 

“Ah, no...just ache everywhere. And apparently I have a cute over my eye,” Efi smirked before becoming serious. “How long can you hold that? Can you last until rescue gets here? I’ll try my phone…”

 

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she winced. In the explosion and collapse, the phone was cracked. “Well...I’m not making calls,” she sighed. “But I activated the beacon. Orisa will know where we are. If she’s okay….Timmy…” Efi’s eyes began to water as she fought down the tears. This was not the time. She could go into shock and cry later!

 

“Pretty sure they will be fine,” Brian sighed, glancing up. “They were outside when whatever happened, happened.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Efi smiled again. “But you never said how long you can hold that.”

 

“It isn’t really a question of how long I can hold it,” Brian frowned. “It’s unstable. The amount I can hold doesn’t really matter if the sides shift or cave in.”

 

“Is there something I can do to shore it up?” Efi looked around for something she could help with.

 

“Yeah, I can get you out of here,” Brian nodded, looking at her, then at the rubble above him.

 

“I..how?” Efi frowned in confusion. “I can't crawl through solid rock.”

 

Now Brian looked at her with a sly grin. “Sure you can,” he chuckled. “I can help you.”

 

“Orisa loves you,” Efi blurted out with wide eyes before slapping her hands over her mouth.

 

“Okay...that wasn’t what I expected,” Brian blinked with a small laugh.

 

“I mean it,” Efi nodded as she lowered her hands. “She is in love with you. Like, romantically.”

 

“I see,” Brian looked confused for a moment. “I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

 

“I shouldn’t have told you that. It wasn’t really my place. It’s just,” Efi gestured around her. “I wanted you to know...in case.”

 

Brian looked at her for a long moment. “Thank you, Efi,” he said, seriously. “I had never considered it. But...maybe I’ll think on it. Assuming I make it out.”

 

“You will,” Efi smiled.

 

“Well, you first,” Brian smiled a warm reassuring smile. One that made her feel like there was a way out.

 

Brian reached out and grabbed a handful of Efi’s shirt, pulling her to him for a moment. “Okay...this is going to feel really weird,” Brian smiled. “You might want to close your eyes. It makes it easier. And when you get out, you will probably throw up.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like fun,” Efi swallowed.

 

“Not in particular,” Brian laughed. “But the pile above us isn’t too deep, so I’ll get you out in one throw.”

 

“Thr-AAAA” Efi had been about to ask what he meant when he said throw, but then, he threw her.

 

He was right. It was weird. Really weird. Like, really, really weird. Instead of being smashed into the rocks above them, she passed straight through. She could feel them passing through her. It was like..like sliding through cold pudding, except also on the inside.

 

She wished she had closed her eyes. She could _see_ through the rock. She could see inside of the rock that was inside her eyes. It was terrifying.

 

Then she popped out. As if she had been simply tossed away by Brian’s hands. She landed, solidly, yet gently, as if she just dropped an inch or two, onto the rubble above where she and Brian had been trapped.

 

“Efi!” she heard Oris’a voice shout as the Omnic began to crawl over the wreckage that had once been their workplace. He chassis was dented and scratched all over, but nothing serious seemed wrong with her. “Efi! Thank god! You just appeared out of nowhere!”

 

For a moment, Efi Stared at her friend. The vomited onto the omnic's chest.


	21. Location, Location, Location

“Awake are we?” a cold, feminine voice purred next to Brian’s ear.

 

“That depends, am I tied to a table?” Brian said, equally as quiet.

 

“You are indeed,” the voice answered. This time Brian could clearly make out the deep french accent.

 

“Then, yes, I am, in fact, awake,” he sighed. “Though I would rather not be.”

 

“Naturally,” a bright light came on above Brian, it’s suddenness forcing him to wince, blinking away watery tears. “However, I intend to have you awake as long as possible.”

 

After a moment, Brian’s eyes adjusted enough for him to look to where he heard the voice. “Shit…”

 

A blue woman stood next to the medical exam table he found himself attached to. Her features were sharp, angular. Not like Moira’s were. This woman was beautiful, even with her cold, dark expression. Her body suit was darker purple, the front left open enough to reveal a generous amount of cleavage. And her helmet...was the same multi eyed one that Brian had shattered just over a year ago.

 

“Yes, indeed, petit,” Widowmaker almost smiled. “Merde. You are in it.”

 

“I don’t suppose I could just say that I was sorry and be on my way?” Brian gave a weak, hopeful smile. One that faded as the killer shook her head.

 

“I think not, petit. You and I have some...talking to do,” Widowmaker looked him over slowly. “I do not like failing. It hurts me. It makes me feel.” Her face turned dark, almost savage as she tapped her helmet. “I don’t like to feel, petit.”

 

“Are...you going to torture me or something?” Brian swallowed, attempting to wiggle to the side, as far as the restraints allowed.

 

“Non, non,” the blue woman smiled. “Torture is such a...barbaric act. The things they can do...like for me, as an instance. The mind is so very flexible. With the right chemicals, the right questions, the right amount of sleep….you will be whomever we wish.”

 

“That...sounds a lot like torture, actually,” Brian swallowed. 

 

“Ah..well then,” Widowmaker smiled a small, horrifying smile. “Then I suppose torture it is.”

 

“Widowmaker,” a dry raspy voice carried as if from a great distance, though it was as clear as if were right next to them. And at it, the woman, Widowmaker, scowled again. “I thought I reminded you that Akande said to leave him be.”

 

“And I said that isn’t what he said,” Widowmaker spun and growled at the darkness. “He said that the boy wasn’t to interfere with the mission. And he hasn’t. We dropped the building on the little workshop. There is no way Efi or that stupid robot got out of there alive.”

 

“Heh,” Brian couldn’t help the little bit of laughter that bubbled up from him Unfortunately, it also drew the attention of the woman. And, apparently, a humanoid puddle of show with...a skull mask. “Shit.”

 

“Ah, this is funny to you?” Widowmaker shook her head. “Poor little boy.”

 

“How did he survive?” the dark man asked, steeping close and examining Brian.

 

“I…” Widowmaker frowned for a moment then shook her head. “When I dropped into the rubble to make sure there were no people, I saw him. He was staggering outside the dust cloud. A quick dart and here he is.”

 

“Yup...here I am….” Brian sighed. “Hate to break it to you, but I know Efi survived. You probably didn’t get any of the others, either. Dropping a building was a bit sloppy.”

 

Widowmaker’s jaw clenched as her eyes narrowed at him. The dark man, simply nodded slightly. “He may be right. First responders swarmed the site faster than expected.”

 

“Well, that’s Numbani,” Brian allowed himself a real chuckle. “Always ready to help each other.”

 

“We should take him with us, Reaper,” Widowmaker said to...apparently, Reaper. “I think it would be quite exciting to see what Moira would be able to do with the boy.”

 

“Akande and the other board members are already unhappy with how long this is taking,” Reaper turne to regard the blue woman. Brian could feel the cold malevolence radiating off him, like smoke. 

 

“Of course I am,” another voice boomed in. It was deep and powerful as it carried through wherever they had taken him. “This city is stronger than we had believed. There hearts are too open. It shall be their undoing, but not yet.”

 

“Seriously?” Brian groaned. “How many other people are lurking out there? Is Mrs. Morris, my third grade teacher there too? She’s about the only person that I am more afraid of then Doomfist.”

 

“Clever boy,” Doomfist chuckled as he stepped into the circle of light and looked around. He was as big as Brian remembered. The huge metal arm reflected light as it flexed. The man wearing it was dressed in a quite snazzy looking white tux jacket and dark pants.

 

“Well, you look really good for an international terrorist that killed my family,” Brian snorted as he let his head drop back onto the table.

 

“Why thank you, young man,” Doomfist chuckled. “I am afraid I kill many families. Nothing personal, mind you.”

 

“Felt pretty personal to me,” Brian muttered as he stared at the ceiling. Or, more accurately, at the direction the ceiling would be in.

 

“Of course it would,” Doomfist shrugged slightly. “That is part of the tragedy of this world. Innocent people die. They are not protected as they should be. But the only way to grow stronger? That is through hardship. Work. Suffering. And can we get real lights on in here? I am not into the movie villain atmosphere.”

 

At Doomfist’s words banks of lights come on above them, showing Brian that they were in what appeared to be a small warehouse. Of course they were.

 

“Now then, young man,” Doomfist nodded to Brian as he leaned in, resting the giant metal hand on the table above Brian’s head. “I would certainly like to know how you were able to activate the doomfist itself. And managed to  _ break _ it.”

 

“Ummm….No idea?” Brian gave a weak smile as Widowmaker, standing behind Doomfist, with her arms crossed, snorted. A rather delicate little snort. Kinda cute, actually. Yeah...he was going to die.

 

“Hmm,” Doomfist eyed Brian for a long moment before grinning, showing rather remarkably clean and white teeth. His breath smelled minty. “I think we will have plenty of time to figure it out. As Widowmaker said, we have ways of making you talk.”

 

“For not liking the movie villain atmosphere, that was probably the most cliched line you could have said,” Brian smirked. “But really, I’m a bit of a lightweight when it comes to the pain area.”

 

With another delicate snort, Widowmaker stepped around Doomfist and grabbed the front of Biran’s shirt, ripping the already heavily damaged cloth open.    
  


“My, my,” Doomfist raised an eyebrow as he looked over Brian’s scarred chest. “It looks like you have been through some things. And for having a building dropped on you, you are remarkably uninjured.”

 

“The boy is odd,” Widowmaker scowled as she looked at Doomfist. “I do not like it. I do not like him.”

 

“Well, we have him, and I have questions I want answered,” Doomfist shrugged. “We will take him with us. For now, the minions will get him ready for travel. Reaper, you come with me. I have some things to take care of.”

 

“And what do I do?” Widowmaker’s lip curled as she glared hatefully at Brian. It was all he could do to not wiggle his fingers in a small wave.

 

Pausing, Doomfist looked over at the woman and sighed. “Try not to kill the boy.”

 

\------------------------

 

“Widowmaker, huh,” Brian said, trying to sound casual. But to be truthful, he was just really bored. It had been nearly four hours since Doomfist and Reaper had left. “They call you that because you kills so many people?”

 

“I killed my husband,” Widowmaker said, as if she were discussing the weather.

 

“Was he a bad guy too?” Brian winced as he asked the question. The really stupid question.

 

“Non,” Widowmaker just sat, staring at Brian, just as she had been for the past four hours. “He was, in fact, a good man. Kind. Righteous.”

 

“So you killed him?” Brian frowned slightly as he craned his neck to look at her. “No...You were saying how they could change who you are….”

 

“Indeed,” Widowmaker sighed as her eyes seemed to unfocus. There was...something behind them. “Do you know why I look like this?”

 

“I...what?” Brian blinked at the sudden shift in conversation.

 

“Talon. They did things to me here,” Widowmaker tapped her head lightly. “But they also altered my body. My heart is slowed. I am the perfect sniper. Amelie was broken. She was weak. As Doomfist said. People are made stronger by suffering. I do not even feel the cold. Like you.”

 

Again, Brian frowned, unsure of what she was talking about.

 

“You didn’t even notice?” Widowmaker chuckled as she uncrossed her legs and stood up. “This is a refrigerated warehouse. It is thirty degrees in here.”

 

“Oh,” Brian blinked. He hadn’t, in fact, noticed. He did that sometimes, but not usually when it was this cold. Well...to be fair, Numbani never really got that cold.    
  


“Mysteries and mysteries,” Widowmaker smiled slightly as she leaned over Brian. “I look forward to seeing how you break.”

 

“Cold is the heart that beats slowest,” Brian mumbled in french. “Even as warm summer blossoms into life, Cold. Cold is the heart that beats slowest.”

 

With a dark frown, Widowmaker stood back up. “I see you at least know a civilized language,” she shook her head as she shifted to french as well. And you read Amelie Sonta.”

 

“I do,” Brian shrugged as best he could while tied to a bed. “One of the better poets of the last fifty years.”

 

“I would agree,” Widowmaker smiled slightly. It was odd. It wasn’t the same sarcastic smile as before. There was something behind it. The same something that had been behind her eyes when she had spoken of her husband. “Gerard used to read it to me when we were courting.”

 

“You loved him a lot, huh?” Brian asked quietly.

 

“I did. Very much,” she sighed looking away. “I visit him on Christmas. He loved that holiday.” She actually giggled a little. “One year he took me….”

 

Then it was gone. The little bit of light that had begun to seep in was wiped away as she looked back down at him. “Why do I feel the need to say these things to you? Why do I even feel?”

 

“Because you are still human, inside, no matter what Talon did to you,” Brian said softly. “People did things to me too. Hell, I’m not even real. I died a long time ago. I...don’t know why I am telling you this.” Brian then frowned.

 

“Hmm…” Widowmaker smirked as she slowly climbed on top of the table. She leaned in close to Brian’s face as if examining it. Then, suddenly she kissed him.

 

It was a hell of a kiss, to be honest. It was cold, but sweet. A bit sour. It reminded Brian of those lemon candies he used to eat when he was little.

 

Then she was done, sitting back onto his hips. Her tongue ran over blue lips as she seemed to consider. “You are warm. Not unpleasant. You make me feel.”

 

“I..uh... Thought you didn’t like that?” Brian swallowed as he looked up at the woman.

 

“I do not,” Widowmaker shrugged, slowly unzipping her jumpsuit further, exposing her breasts. “But it is different. Like picking at an injury, yes? I think I want more…”

 

She leaned back in, her face hovered above Brian’s, separated by on a few inches when the wall exploded inward.

 

“Merde!” Widowmaker spat as she tumbled from her set atop Brian. 

 

She hit the ground with a roll, coming up with her grapple shooting from her wrist. It clamped onto something above Brian as she zipped away in a flash.

 

“Dammit,” a deep female voice cursed from the newly created hole. It spoke russian as Brian tilted his head, trying to look behind him. “Missed. Ah, well.”

 

“Are you here to rescue me?’ Brian called out in russian as well.

 

“Eh?” Heavy tromping signaled the approach as a rather large, muscular woman appeared in his vision. She was bulky with large muscles. However, they did not detract from her attractiveness at all. In fact, her short pink hair and even the large cross shaped scar over her right eye, combined with her bright smile to make her look almost cute. “Huh, young man. You seem to be in a bit of a...bind?”

 

Brian groaned as he closed his eyes. “I think I’d rather be tortured by Talon….”

 

“Ha!” the woman barked a laugh as she hefted the large...cannon, that she carried. “One moment.”

 

Grinning, the pink haired woman lifted her weapon up and pulled the trigger. A brilliant purple beam shot out with an electronic roar and the smell of burning ozone.

 

There was a flash from above as the beam cut through a catwalk above them, sparking and throwing droplets of molten metal to the floor.

 

“Oop! Incoming,” the woman stepped back as she pointed the cannon at Brian, and scaring him to death. But instead of that beam, a bubble of swirling energy surrounded him. Just before several rounds that should have killed him, instead splashed off its surface.

 

There were the echoes of voices, the reports of weapons firing. Even screams of wounded. And through it, the woman stood over Brian, her large dark eyes sliding around, watching. “Bah,” she said at last, dropping the back end of her weapon on the ground. “Widowmaker got away. Ah well, looks like we cleaned up the rest of the cell.”

 

“Don’t suppose you could let me off this table?” Brian looked up hopefully.

 

“Ah, sure,” the big woman shrugged and pulled a rather large combat knife from her belt. “I am Zarya. From the Russian Defense Forces. I happened to be in the area, hunting for a different Talon agent.”

 

After cutting Brian free, Zarya smiled warmly at him and clapped him on the shoulder hard enough to rock him slightly. “Don’t suppose you saw a mexican woman? Purple implants?”

 

“Not today,” Brian blinked, trying not to think about Sombra.

 

“Ah, then you  _ have _ seen her!” Zarya winked. She was surprisingly astute. “Do not worry my friend. You are safe with me! I will protect you like large siberian bear!” Or she was a bit off in the head.

 

“Hey, thanks for the rescue,” Brian nodded, attempting to avoid Zarya’s question. “Do you know anything about the building that fell down? Did they all get out?”

 

“They did,” Zarya nodded. “There was a single missing person, but I think it is fair to guess that you are Brian?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Brian nodded back, letting out a long sigh of relief. “Thank god. I was worried for my brother.”

 

“He is fine. In fact, there was a large rescue crew already there when I happened by,” Zarya laughed for a moment before frowning. “Too many omnics though.”

 

“You said you were russian,” Brian let out a slow breath as he shook his head. “Your people have it rough with the omnics. Almost like Korea.”

 

“Speaking of which!” Zarya dropped her fist into her palm before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a comm device. “This is Zarya. I’ve located Brian….Yes...Main building. Yes. Maybe bring some blankets and warm food?” Zarya raised an eyebrow at Brian, nodding as he acknowledged her. “Alright. Tell D.Va to calm down, yes?”

 

“D.Va?” Brian looked startled. 

 

“Yes, that gamer woman was in town. Her robot thing was quite useful. Cut through the Talon like they were soft cheese,” Zarya chuckled. “She was particularly upset when she heard you were the one missing. How did you meet a movie star, anyway?”

 

“Online games?” Brian shrugged. Why the hell was all this happening to him  _ now _ ? 

 

Maybe he was cursed.


	22. All's Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a serious note to it. After this I will go back to more lighthearted stuff.

“Brian!” Timmy saw him first. And then the eleven year old became like unto the rockets he was so fond of, he slammed into Brian’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his older brother sobbing hysterically.

 

Brian hel his young brother to him, a small sad smile on his face as she patted the boy’s head, and lightly hugged him back.

 

“Brian!” another voice called out, not far behind Timmy. There was a great crashing of stone as Orisa dropped the large rock she had been pulling out of the rubble pile. She sorta reared back on her hind legs as she rotated her body around, clamoring over the broken buildings. With her own crash, though much more controlled, and, just like Timmy, hers arms wrapped around Brian, this time his shoulders, as she buried her heavy metal head on his shoulder. Oddly, she made the same sounds a human would make when crying, even though she had no tears.

 

“Brian!” an a third voice that Brian...recognized. But, she shouldn’t be here. But there she was. Her small figure, clad in her skin tight blue and white meka suit, complete with pink striping. Fumbling over and around the pile, Hana reached the group, stopping just short. She stared for a long moment before her cheeks puffed, and her foot stomped.

 

With a laugh, Brian held up his right arm, beckoning her forward, seeing as how Orisa was clinging to the left.

 

Hana’s face lit up as she nearly leapt on him, half squishing Timmy. Similar to Orisa, she buried her head into Brian’s neck and cried softly. She was muttering in korean, repeating how much she loved him, over and over, quietly.

 

“It is good to see you,” a quiet, serene voice caught Brian’s attention.  

 

“Pretty nice to be able to be seen, Master Zenyatta,” Brian half laughed. “Glad you and Efi are alright. You were the main targets, according to the blue lady, Widowmaker. She was hoping to do something to me similar to what they did to her, with mind control stuff.”

 

“That is quite disturbing,” Genji said quietly, from atop a shattered wall. “If she was an innocent twisted by Talon, I am even more in contempt of them.”

 

Solemnly, Brian nodded. “That was the impression I got. She hates it, but has to do it, because she doesn’t know any other way, anymore..”

 

“Vell,” Zarya’s booming voice carried over the group, and even drowned out the equipment and crews working through the rubble. “Glad you are able to be in happy reunion. But I will be needing Brian to give me a full report, for my superiors. And the sooner we start, the fewer details he will forget,”

 

“Ah, yeah!” Hana stood back. Her cheeks and nose were red, as were her puffy eyes. Wet streaks ran down her face as she sniffed. She was an adorable cryer. “Me too! Can we do this as a joint report?”

 

The big woman shrugged, “Don’t see why not. More the merrier, I like to say.”

 

Zarya paused for a moment, thinking, then popped into a huge grin. “Not that way little man,” she slapped Brian on the shoulder. “Not on the first date anyway.”

 

“Thanks, Zarya,” Brian said, dryly as he first peeled Orisa off of himself. He then turned his attention to Timmy. “You’ve seen me a bit more uncomfortably naked than I am happy with. I partially feel like I should charge you for it.”

 

“Heh,” Zarya laughed, rubbing her chin a moment. “Tell you what, give me the whole gun show and we can see about this three-way.”

 

“You two are terrible!” Hana fidgeted, her face steaming red. “There’s no way I’d...I mean...Maybe with Brian I wouldn’t mind...but I….” the more she talked, the quieter and quieter her voice became, until she was barely making any sound. Her head was pointed at the ground by the end, her long hair draped over her face, obscuring it, as she twirled her thumbs.

 

Brian and Zarya looked from the pilot with wide eyes, before turning to regard each other. Then they burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Hana,” Brian squeezed out. “You’re the cutest thing ever!”

 

Hana squeaked a little and stepped back.

 

“Truly, miss D.Va, you are a treasure,” Zarya laughed. “But come! We have much paperwork to slay!”

 

“Yeah, and I need to get food in me,” Brian sighed as he rubbed at his stomach, and following the russian. Hey...D...ya coming?”

 

“Ah! Yes!”

 

\--------------------------

 

“Hey-o!” a chipper cockney voice came from the door of the small, off-white room. Brian turned to see Lena leaning in, one arm on the edge of the doorframe, like she was hanging from it. “Got Timmy situated. He’s staying with Efi’s family for the moment. He’s a bit shaken up, but more worried about you than anything else.”

 

“Yeah, that’s Timmy,” Brian chuckled. “I feel like so much has happened to us in the last few years that it’s become blase.”

 

“Truly, not something to get used to, especially for being so young,” Zarya sighed as she crossed her arms. “I’ve seen it too much in Russia. Especially on the omnic front.”

 

“Can’t imagine the scale,” Brian made a sour face as he went back to the description of events. He was trying to get as much detail and information as he could, leaving out any mention of his abilities, of course.

 

Zarya snorted as she shook her head. “This city had best be careful. It’s only a matter of time before the omnics turn on them too,” she almost spat the word ‘omnic’. “Killing is the only thing they do.”

 

“One million casualties. Over one hundred thousand in a single day, Battle of Somme” Brian said, almost casually. “One million, one-hundred thousand, Battle of Stalingrad. Six-hundred, fifty-thousand, Normandy.”

 

“What?” Zarya frowned.

 

“World War One, alone,” Brian glanced up at the russian. “More than a million in Leningrad. Humans have made killing other humans an industrial artform. Dictators slaughter millions of their own people and nobody cares right until they begin killing in other countries. Honestly, in the scheme of things, humans are the ones that only know how to only kill. Omnics are far more productive members of society than we are, at the end of the day.”

 

She didn’t speak. Instead, Zarya simply frowned at Brian, darkly. Emotions seemed to war on her face as her jaw clenched. Until, finally, she stood and pushed past Lena.

 

“Little harsh,” Lena blinked looking back to Brian.

 

“Not fond of bigots of any type,” Brian sighed. “She has her reasons to hate omnics. But laying the blame on all of them for the things some do?”

 

“I getcha,” Lena smiled a bit as she took the chair Zarya had abandoned. “What are your plans now?”

 

“Now?” Brian looked up at the Overwatch agent. “Now I get as far away from Timmy as I can. Talon seems to be interested in me, so I can’t stay with him. I can’t even protect myself. I’ve put off learning about my abilities for too long, I guess.”

 

Lena nodded slightly as she cocked her head to the side. ‘Well...wanna join Overwatch?”

 

“Pff, hell no!”


	23. As it Turns

“No!” Timmy cried. Real tears. Something Brian hadn’t seen in...he couldn’t remember when. He didn’t cry when their parents died. He was probably too young to understand then, anyway. He didn’t cry when he broke his wrist. Then he just cursed. But now, he was actually crying. “No! Don’t leave! Please, what did I do? I’ll fix it! I swear!”

 

“Oh, buddy, no,” Brian knelt down, wrapping Timmy in his arms and rocking slightly. “You didn’t do a thing. It’s me. For some reason bad guys want me, so I have to go away for a bit. Just until it all calms down. I don’t want you to get caught in the mess.”

 

“You...you promised to take care of me!” Timmy accused, even as he buried his head in Brian’s chest.

 

“I am,” Brian sighed, fighting back his own tears. “I am, buddy. I just need to go for a bit. I’ll come back. I’ll call and write all the time. Heck, you might not even notice I’m gone, I’ll bug you so often.”

 

“What am I going to do?” Timmy sniffed as he stepped back a bit, staring at the ground angrily.

 

With a small smirk, Brian ruffled Timmy’s hair. “I’ve talked to Efi’s parents. You’re going to stay with them. You and Efi can do your work, fix up a new shop.”

 

Timmy glanced over at the girl in question for a moment, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. Efi, herself, smiled shyly.

 

“O-okay,” Timmy said at last, still sniffling. “But...what are you going to do? Where are you going?”

 

Brian blinked for a moment. “I don’t really know, actually.” Turning, he looked behind himself. “Maybe...if Master Zenyatta is willing, I can learn from him?”

 

The omnic looked at Brian for a long moment, as if weighing his words. “You would be most welcome, young Brian,” he said at last. “The road may be difficult. Are you prepared?”

 

“Well, the journey is half the point,” Brian shrugged. “At least that’s what dad would say.”

 

“A wise man,” Zenyatta nodded, approvingly.

 

“Sorry to butt in here,” Efi stepped forward, raising her hand slightly. “But I was going to ask, do you think it would be possible to borrow Genji? I am suppose to go to the Vishkar building to talk to one of their architects. And after what happened, I could use a bodyguard.”

 

“Is there another threat?” Genji tilted his head slightly as he regarded the girl.

 

“Mmm,” Efi gave a weak smile. “They said they didn’t want me to bring Orisa. Which, naturally makes me a bit paranoid.”

 

“Most understandable,” the ninja nodded. “I would be happy to assist you, then.”

 

“They want to talk to Timmy as well,” Brian added. “I’m curious what this is going to be about. I’ve heard all the bad rumors coming out of Brazil and all.”

 

“Yeah, Korea has been hesitant about letting them do too much in my country,” Hana chirpped in. She had been so quiet, Brian almost forgot she was there. Except for the fact that she sat so close behind him that she was nearly touching him.

 

“Well….speculating isn’t going to help,” Brian sighed as he stood up and cracked his knuckles. “I have a lot to get done, and had better get started.”

 

“I’ll help!” Hana popped up with him. “I had something I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

 

\----------------------

 

“What is it?”

 

“Oh,” Orisa looked up from the rubble, slightly startled. “I’m sorry, Efi. My mind...wandered.”

 

“It’s about Brian, isn’t it?” the girl crossed her arms and smirked, knowingly.

 

“.....Yes,” Orisa admitted after a moment. “I do not wish him to leave. I wish...well. Nothing.”

 

“You want to go with him,” Efi laughed as she picked her way to her friend.

 

Orisa didn’t answer. Instead she leaned down and picked up the battered little teapot Brian had given them. It was chipped and scratched all over, but for having a building fall on it, it was amazing that it wasn’t crushed to nothing. She clutched the teapot to her chest as she looked around.

 

“Do it,” Efi nudged Orisa with her elbow. “Go with him. See the world. Be the hero I know you are. Find yourself, beyond me. Then, maybe you come home, let me meet the whole version of you.”

 

Orisa didn’t answer. Instead, she knelt down and pulled Efi against her lightly.

 

“I actually talked to Mister Zenyatta already,” Efi giggled, with a sly smile. “I saw it in your eyes earlier.”

 

“Thank you,” was all Orisa could say. “Thank you…..”

 

\------------------------------

 

“Come to my place!” Hana grinned as she folded Timmy’s shirts neatly into the suitcase. “I have a month of leave. I was going to spend it here, but if you’re leaving, you can visit me!”

 

“What?” Brian blinked, a bit surprised. They had been talking about the upcoming games that had been announced, so the subject change caught him off guard.

 

“I have a big place,” Hana continued, as if Brian hadn’t spoken. “I don’t use very much of it by myself. It was kinda a vanity thing, when I bought it.”

 

“That might be a good idea,” Genji spoke from the door, and scaring the ever living shit out of the pair. “Master Zenyatta is going to be visiting the Shambali Monastery next anyway. It can give you some time to think about what is ahead of you.”

 

“But...what if Talon tries something,” Brian objected half-heartedly.

 

“In my country?” Hana scoffed, looking at Brian, as if he was a crazy person.

 

“Okay, fair point,” Brian laughed as he held up his hands in surrender.

 

“Also, Orisa will be joining us.”

 

“What?” Brian looked at Genji as it he had been struck.

 

“Orisa will be traveling with us,” Genji laughed as he picked up a box of Timmy’s things. “Master is taking her to Shambali first, then she will travel with us. So that she can grow some.”

 

“Rrrrr…” Hana growled quietly as her cheeks puffed out slightly. “I still get you for a month!”


	24. Hard Light

Brian let out a low whistle as the large mirrored door to the Numbani headquarters for the Viskar corporation closed behind him. The ground floor lobby was smooth white marble, polished to a high shine, with thin, delicate swirls of black and pink running through it, making intricate designs. In fact, the ebbs and flows of the color moved seamlessly across the floors, walls and ceilings, giving no hint at seams, as if the slabs were single giant pieces.

 

Before Brian was a low, wide desk of some sort of dark, warm wood, topped with another section of marble, this time black, with subtle golden flecks throughout. And standing behind the desk was a small man wearing a dark blue presed suit. His hair was deep black, yet thinning on top. The slight comb over gave testament to the small battle with time that the man seemed to be waging. A polite smile creased his deep brown face, dark eyes taking in Brian, and his small group.

 

“Yes?” The man, ‘Adi’, from his name tag, asked with a slight inclination of his head. “How may I be of assistance?”

 

Behind Adi, stood two banks of chrome elevators, each flanked by large men in dark suits. They stood stiffly as they eyed Brian. Well….they probably eyed the cybernetic ninja that stood silently behind him. And Efi. And Timmy.

 

“I have an appointment,” Efi walked straight to the desk and looked up, her hands on her waist. Her grin widened as Adi gave a slightly strained smile.

 

“Yes, I am sure,” Adi cleared his throat. “I am afraid I do not have time to play with children. If you don’t mind moving along?”

 

Brian blinked for a moment before giving his head a small shake. He wasn’t used to people not recognizing Efi. Seeing as posters and banners that bore her face seemed to be all over the city, even a year after her grant from the government.

 

“Huh…” Efi seemed almost as startled as Brian, her smile wilting slightly. 

 

“This is Efi Oladele,” Brian cut in, bringing the man’s irritated look to himself. With a mental shrug, Brian then gestured to his brother. “And this is Tim. They have an appointment to speak to Satya Vaswani.”

 

Dropping Efi’s name seemed to do the trick. Adi’s expression broke into a slightly worried one as he cleared his throat. Quickly, he began typing into a small computer before blanching slightly. “Yes...I see now, I do hope you can forgive my-” A small phone on the desk beeped quietly, interrupting the man who now paled a bit. Slowly, he reached out a hand to the phone. It beeped again, seeming to snap the man out of whatever daze he had gone into as he snatched it up, pressing it to his ear. “Y-yes?” 

 

Brian didn’t think the man could grow paler than he already had, but somehow, he managed it as a small bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead. “But...I….yes….yes….No!” Adi gasped now, thick tongued. “Please! I didn’t-”

 

This time Adi was interrupted by a thick hand dropping heavily onto his shoulder as one of the guards that had been bracing the elevators stepped behind him. If Brian hadn’t encountered Reinhardt, he would have thought this man to be ridiculously huge. Instead he was simple moderately large.

 

“Please excuse our former employee,” the man’s deep voice rumbled, surprisingly gentle for his size. “If you would, elevator two is open to take you directly to Miss Vaswani’s office.”

 

“Uh…” Brian blinked and shared a confused look, first with Efi, then with Genji. “The guy was just a bit of a jerk. There really isn’t a need to fire him, is there?”

 

The large man smiled gently. “You are most kind,” he bowed his head slightly before his expression went icy. “I am afraid this is not Mister Adi’s first breach of etiquette, which is something Miss Vaswani takes very seriously.”

 

“Maybe we should just more on, Brian,” Efi cleared her throat as she absently gripped Timmy’s hand. The gesture seemed natural and unplanned. The kind of thing one did when startled, unnoticed by the participants. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Miss Vaswani, in as few words as possible was...Beautiful, graceful, elegant, and arrogant. Her office was immaculate. Scarily so. Pictures of people from her homeland, dancing, or general life, hung at precise intervals along the wall. They were all the exact same size, top to bottom, left to right. The thick carpet bore an intricate weave that struck Brian as some sort of geometric pattern. At least that was what it gave off.

 

The room itself was a cube, the far wall being actually a bay window that looked out over the city of Numbani. It was actually a stunning view, even from the back of the room, by the elevator. In front of that view was a white metal sided desk with a heavy dark brown wooden top. Four chairs were placed in a semicircle around the front of the desk itself. In front of the woman who now stood to greet them with a polite, small smile.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Satya inclined her head in a slight bow. “I also apologize for the rudeness at my door.” Her bow deepened.

 

“Ah! No! It’s fine! Really!” Efi waved her arms in front of herself, in a mild panic. “You don’t have to worry about it!”

 

“You are very gracious,” Satya smiled as she stood and gestured to the set of chairs. “If you wouldn’t mind having a seat? I am aware of Miss Oladele, as well as Timmy, with his guardian, Brian. I am, however, unfamiliar with your companion.”

 

Brian couldn’t help but notice the slight crinkle of Satya’s brow as she looked at the cyber-ninja. In fact, it kinda gave him a bit of a perverse pleasure.

 

“Oh, this is Shimada Genji,” Efi shifted to indicate the man. “We have had some...incidents, and your people specifically requested that I leave Orisa. However, I didn’t feel it prudent that I be unprotected.”

 

“I see,” Satya’s frown disappeared and was replaced by a tiny, victorious smirk. She was polite, however, and waited for the group to settle themselves before sitting, herself. Well...except for Genji. He stood a bit apart from the group, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, his head angled down with his eyes closed.

 

“You are probably wondering why I asked you here,” Satya began. Her hands came together as she made a few fluid gestures before drawing them apart. Seemingly attached to her fingers, a vid screen opened. The image was one they recognized from the local news. It was from a drone that had circled Efi’s shop just after the attack. “In part, I wish for your assistance in helping the Vishkar Corporation gain some, if not all, of the rebuilding contracts for the damage dealt to the city by Talon’s terrorist activities.”

 

“My help?” Efi tilted her head with a look of surprise.

 

“Yes, you are quite respected in this city,” Satya smiled a little more. “Your voice would carry a lot of weight.”

 

“Orisa stood up to the Talon agents effectively,” Brian added. “Combined with the grants and how you have been helping the people, they would snap onto just about anything you suggested.”

 

Efi’s mouth took the ‘Oh’ shape as she nodded, digesting the information.

 

“I’m going out on a limb here and guess you are also hoping to hire Efi and Timmy,” Brian continued, his arms crossing over his chest. He kept his face as neutral as he could, even as the subtle flashes of irritation came across Satya’s.

 

“Yes,...” Satya admitted after a moment. “That was also part of my hope. The talent you both have is considerable. As is the funding that Ishkar is willing to put into projects of significance.”

 

Brian’s arms crossed over his chest as he met her gaze dead on. “Your company doesn’t exactly have the greatest reputation, Miss Vaswani.”

 

Satya’s eyes remained locked on Brian’s in a seeming battle of wills. One that neither side was willing to back down from. Until there was movement on Satya’s desk. 

 

“Boy!” she snapped at Timmy, her face twisting in anger as she looked down at him. “What are you doing?!”

 

Timmy froze, in his hands was a small stack of papers. He held them up as he had just been tapping them into an even stack. Then Brian noticed the rest of Satya’s desk. Pens sat aligned by color, size and type. The pen cup sat in such a way that it was even with the desk phone, stapler and a small holo of an older couple, her parents, Brian assumed.

 

“Um…” Timmy swallowed as she slowly finished straightening out the papers and setting them down. “You were talking a bunch about stuff I don’t really get. And I noticed how organized you are.” He gestured around the office. “And I noticed some of your desk was a bit off. It was kinda bothering me, so I needed to fix it. I’m sorry.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Looking at his shoes, Timmy hunched down, letting his hair fall over his face. He had messed up, and he knew it. He was so  _ stupid _ sometimes…

 

“No,” a gentle voice spoke. “Thank you.”

 

Timmy blinked and looked up through watery eyes. Satya had come around the desk and squatted down in front of him. Her pretty face dipped low to catch his eyes as she smiled. For the first time, the smile seemed genuine.

 

“I am not the...kindest, person,” Satya gave a self deprecating look. “In fact, I have a hard time understanding people. But the thing I despise, is chaos. I make things neat. Orderly. And I do it too much. I understand your need, and I thank you for your help.”

 

“Sure,” timmy smiled hesitantly and glanced back to Efi. Her slight frown and burning eyes frightened him some.

 

“I think I would like to amend my offer,” Satya nodded as she stood and half sat on the edge of her desk.

 

“Oh?” Brian raised an eyebrow. His arms were still crossed, though. That meant he was serious.

 

“I would still appreciate your voice in our contracts with the city,” Satya said. “However, I do not think working with Vishkar directly would be the best fit for either of the children.”

 

“Alright…” Brian’s eye narrowed now. 

 

“I propose that we give Efi and Tim a grant,” Satya looked thoughtfully at the children. “We will make specific requests in their respective fields, but they will have the option to pass on contracts they find objectionable.”

 

“I think I need to look at the contract and talk to my family,” Efi looked thoughtful as he hand rubbed absently at her chin.

 

“Of course,” Satya smirked. “I have to run my proposal through legal and have the paperwork written up. I will contact you when it is ready for you to look over. We can make adjustments that would satisfy both sides, I am sure.”

 

Sliding off her chair, Efi held out a hand with a grin. “I am looking forward to conversations in the future.”

 

Satya hesitated only for a split second before taking the hand with a small smile of her own. “I look forward to a good relationship as well.”


	25. The Last Night

“So hot….” Brian groaned as he pulled the front door of his apartment closed. He tromped heavily into the living room, tossing his bag onto the couch. 

 

Probably for the last time.

 

Slowly, Brian looked about the room. It was modest with basic, comfortable furniture. A small kitchen that was usually well stocked. A short hall the lead to a T junction, the end being a smallish bathroom. The two spokes went to a pair of rooms. The master had a nice little private bathroom off of it, and the other room was Timmy’s. 

 

It was a nice little place for a small family to start in. Until their parents died. It took six months before Brian could bring himself to move into the master bedroom. He felt callous and cold hearted doing it, but Moira had made a good point. Their parents were dead. They needed to start moving on before it bogged them down until they couldn’t move.

 

Now...they were moving on again. 

 

Timmy was now living with Efi, and her parents, the last of his things had been moved that morning, either to Efi’s home, or storage, along with most of Brian’s things. 

 

The furniture would be moved to storage the next day, leaving the place bare. He would only be staying a couple more days anyway, wrapping up in a sleeping bag was going to be fine. After all...if he was going to travel with Master Zenyatta, he was going to need to get used to some discomfort.

 

The apartment...well...condo, really, was going to be rented out. Efi’s parents said they would take care of it for him. They were good people. Patient, wise and funny. If they could handle Efi, they could handle Timmy. Probably. Maybe... _ hmmm _ ….

 

Brian’s thoughts were interrupted by a nock on the door. With a small frown, he walked slowly to it. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Hana had gone to the Korean Embassy to do some paperwork so that he could go home with her, to visit. Orisa was still with Efi at the moment, probably preparing her own kit. And Master Zenyatta and Genji had gone wo speak to a group of omnic monks that lived in the city.

 

“Who is it?” Brian called, a few feet back from the door. He had seen plenty of action movies. You didn’t just walk up to the door. That’s when the bad guy shot you when you tried to look through the peephole. 

 

It honestly sounded a little stupid, and extreme, seeing as how this wasn’t a movie, and he would have felt stupid for doing it. Except he had  _ actually _ been kidnapped by an evil terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Or something. Now that he thought about it, Brian had no idea what Talon’s aim was.

“Uhh...Parcel Service,” the voice called back, sounding slightly confused. Probably wasn’t use to suspicious people yelling through the door at them. “I have a delivery for a ‘Brian’?”

 

He hesitated for a moment, then took a breath and stepped to the door, opening it slowly, just enough to peek out.

 

The young man blinked at him. He was a skinny guy, a nose slightly too big for his pale, freckled face. His green eyes were deep emerald, and quite striking, if set a little too close together. His red hair was slick with sweat from the day. It was unseasonably hot out, after all.

 

More importantly, however, he held a small cardboard box. It was square, and probably about the size of a human head.

 

….

 

Okay, that was a weird thought.

 

A small sigh escaped Brian’s mouth as he opened the door. He plastered a weak smile on his face, trying to look casual. “I’m Brian,” he said in a sing-song voice, reaching out to take the box. It was light, but he could feel something small shift around inside of it.

 

“Alrighty, well, have a good day!” the delivery man gave a small nod, turned on his heel and walked away. 

 

Brian watched him go until he went around the corner, before stepping back inside and closing the door. He let out a self deprecating smile as he walked back to the living room, setting the box on the small table before the couch and sitting.

 

Looking at the box, there was no sender. The originator stamp was from someplace in Mexico, though, which was odd. It also gave Brian a weird feeling. 

 

“Fuck it,” Brian grumbled to himself as he pulled the little pocket knife he had, slicing open the box and taking a quick look inside.

 

It was a...something.

 

The contents of the box was a small disc-like object, a bit larger and taller that a hockey puck. It was made of a dark metal that had a purplish sheen to it. On top of the thing had what looked like a small button, the type that probably lit up when it was turned on or something. And on top of the whole thing was a small red bow with a card attached that read, ‘Press Me!’.

 

The script on the card was elaborate and flowing. The kind you would see on fancy cards and stuff in movies. 

 

Brian sighed again as he stared into the box, at the device. It was probably a bomb that would go off when he hit the button. Or maybe poison gas would pour out of it. 

 

“Fuck it,” Brian said again as his fist slapped down on the device. 

 

He had kinda expected the bomb part, but he was still taken aback as there was a bright flash of purple light. “Shit!” he cursed loudly as he shot to his feet, stumbling back. His had came up to protect his eyes, even as his body flashed instinctively with his power. His mass and density magnified as he fell back, crushing the couch beneath him.

 

Brian threw his body into a roll, blinking the spots out of his eyes, even as he expected the coming explosion. Or bullets. Maybe gas? Could be gas. Nothing was hitting him….

 

“Hey, amigo!” a familiar voice laughed. “You really know how to make a girl feel welcome, no?”

 

“Sombra?” Brian blinked again, prying open his eyes.

 

Sure enough, there stood Sombra. Her usual purple coat, the implants on her head glowing slightly. Same evil smirk on her beautiful face.    
  


“Why are you standing on my coffee table?” Brian grunted as he consciously released his power. He was already kicking himself mentally for using it in front of the woman, even if it was on accident.

 

“That’s where you put my teleporter,” Sombra grinned as she looked down, then frowned slightly at one of her feet. Her small boot was in the box. “Most people would have taken it out of the box, you know?”

 

“No, I didn’t know,” Brian half laughed, standing to face her. “Most people don’t send teleporters through the mail.”

 

“Eh, I’m not most people. Help me down,” Sombra held out a hand as she shook the box off her foot.

 

Another small laugh escaped Brian as he took her hand, helping her down to the floor. Not that she needed it. If he had learned anything from her staying with him that week, it was that she was in amazing shape.

 

“Okay, crazy lady,” Brian tried to feel irritated, but he just couldn’t do it. He simply enjoyed her, and her antics, too much. “Why are you teleporting into my place?”

 

“Cause it’s safer than coming in the front door,” Sombra shrugged as she stepped to the side and dropped into one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room. Her favorite, as Brian recalled. “I’m a wanted girl, after all.”

 

“Of course you are,” Brian shook his head. “I’d want you all the time.”

 

Honestly, Brian didn’t really think about what he said until Sombra’s eyes snapped wide. A small blush crept up her cheeks as she just stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

 

Brian could feel the burn on his own face as he swallowed and looked away. “I...uh...I meant Knowing you I’d want to know where you were. ‘Cause you’re wanted. I mean….ah….I’m just going to shut up….” Brian slapped a hand over his face as he turned quickly and speed stepped into the kitchen. “I’m getting a drink. Do you want a drink?”

 

“Uh...sure…” Sombra coughed slightly, seemingly pulling in her own embarrassment. “Actually, I wanted to come by and make sure you were okay. After what happened.”

 

Opening the refrigerator, Brian paused for a moment before pulling out the last beer that Sombra had left when she had visited last. He didn’t say anything as he walked back into the room and handed her the drink.

 

“Brian?” Sombra looked...worried. Taking the bottle, she bit her lower lip slightly. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t know what was going to happen until it was too late. Moira and me both. I swear!”

 

“I know,” Brian said, softly. “Not sure why, but for being members of a terrorist organization, I trust you two. Probably crazy, huh?”

 

Sombra looked down at the beer in her hand. She set it on the table before her as she slowly stood. A small, weak smile crossed her lips as her eyes filled. Silently, she stepped forward, taking his face into her hands. Even slower than before, she leaned in and gently kissed him. 

 

Brian leaned into the kiss, his hands closing around her waist as he pulled her body to his. He didn’t really know what was happening. This was wild. Not the kind of thing he normally did. He was too level headed. He was  _ boring _ . He worked hard at it. But it was like something snapped in his head. All the stress. Nearly dying, nearly losing Timmy. Being kidnapped. The threats of torture.  Now he needed someone. He needed her. She tasted like cinnamon and honey.

 

And she was more than willing. Sombra’s hand slid back to close around the back of his head, holding him close as her kiss turned more desperate. He realized her tears were falling.

 

They held each other long into the night, neither quite willing to let the other go. 


	26. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am contemplating, as has been requested by a few people, to do the fade to black scenes. If I do, I will do them as a separate series, but would people be interested?

*Nok, nok, nok*

 

It was a bit early. Hanna wasn’t supposed to be picking up Brian until ten in the morning, a bit before the movers were to pick up the last of his things and move them to storage. But is was better to be early than late, right? Eight wasn’t too early, was it?

 

She waited a few minutes before knocking again. He was probably still asleep. She shouldn’t have come so early. She was going to seem creepy. Like one of those stalkers she sometimes picked up.

 

It certainly was taking him a while….

 

Hana bit her lip lightly as she glanced right, then left down the hallway Brian’s apartment was in. All clear.

 

Pulling out the key she had been given, she quickly unlocked the door and slipped in, closing it behind her with a soft click. She gave a short exhale as she turned to survey the darkened room.

 

The room was nearly empty. All the knick-knacks were gone. All the wall art. In fact only the two overstuffed chairs and the large….wait!

 

The large couch was crushed on one side, like a massive fist came down on it, splintering the wooden frame and bursting the cushions.

 

Dropping the bags she had been carrying, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. “Brian!” she cried, stepping forward, but unsure what to do.

 

“Whazzat?!” Brian’s head popped up from the behind the couch, blearily looking around. His hair was a tangle of sleep induced swirls. His head pivoted until he found Hanna by the door, then a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. “Hanna! Hey! Did I oversleep?”

 

“What?” Hanna shook her head, trying to stop the spinning and confusion. “I...no. I’m just...um...early... YOU'RE NOT WEARING PANTS!”

 

Brian had gripped the side of the couch and pulled himself up while blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. It even took a moment for Hanna’s words to penetrate his fog addled mind. He looked down at himself to see that he was, in fact, not wearing pants. In point of fact, he was not wearing any clothing at all.

 

“Well….shit…” he said, quietly. The shock had penetrated his brain but at the moment he couldn’t really do anything but play it cool.

 

_ FUCK, _ Brian screamed internally, however.  _ Sombra is…. _ He desperately searched from the corner of his eyes, but seeing no signs of the notorious hacker. Other than the small purple teleport device with a small purple silk ribbon on it.

 

“Wow….” Hanna’s voice brought Brian back around. She had come closer. A  _ lot _ closer. In fact the only thing separating them now was the couch between them. Her hand rose, seemingly of its own volition, hesitating before the scar on his chest.

 

“Ah, hem,” Brian cleared his throat, a fist over his mouth to hide his embarrassment, just as Hanna’s eyes widened and snatched her hand back to clutch at her chest. 

 

“I’m sorry...I knocked a couple times, but didn’t hear anything, so I came in. Then I saw the couch, and was scared….and...and….” Hanna babbled, looking everywhere but at Brian. Through…..her eyes did tend to wander a bit….

 

“Yes…” Brian coughed as he casually reached down and gathered his clothes. He quickly began to pull on his pants, not so quickly that he was in danger of falling over as one would see in a bad rom/com vid. He would probably have to jump out the window at that point, run to the mountains and become a hermit. Standing up again, fully panted, he looked at the couch and shook his head. “Can we just go with there was an accident, and leave it at that for now? I don’t want to get into everything at the moment. It’s been a hell of a week.”

 

“Right! Yes!” Hanna smirked as she came back around to look at him. “Should I make breakfast while we wait for the movers?”

 

“Depends….did you plan to make eggs?”

 

Hanna’s big, dark eyes blinked as she looked into his, giving him a kind of warm feeling. “Yes, how did you know?” 

 

“Well, when you dropped the bag there,” he gestured behind her. “The eggs decided to make a break for it.”

 

Hanna spun to look over her shoulder. “Shit….”


	27. Unwise Words

“Is this really an airplane?” 

 

Hana snorted quietly and glanced up at Brian. He currently had his head stuck into the small refrigerator, rummaging around. After a few moment he came up with a couple of cans of cola. Nano-Cola. With her face on it.

 

“Nano-Cola! Enjoy!”

 

Oh god...when he opened it, it spoke with her voice….

 

“Huh…” Brian raised an eyebrow as he regarded the can. With a small shake of his head he glanced up at her. She pulled her hat low over her face as she felt it go hot, and turned away.

 

“Ahem,” Hana cleared her throat. “Yeah, it’s an official jet. I pulled some strings so I could use it. It’s faster than a standard passenger plane. Usually it’s for VIPs and stuff.”

 

“Which, I point out, you are,” Brian grinned as he shook his can a little. He took a long pull from the can, his eyes widening slightly. Pulling the can away from himself, he looked at it with appreciation. “Hey, pretty good!”

 

“Of course it is!” Hana sat up straight, giving him as arrogant a look as she could manage. Which was pretty arrogant. She practiced. She was a D.Va after all. “I wouldn’t market a crappy brand!”

 

“Hmm,” Brian smirked at her again as he opened a cupboard. “Not like that instant pizza mix that gave a couple hundred people scurvy?”

 

“Hey!” Hana jumped to her feet and stormed to the boy, swatting him on the arm. “It  _ wasn’t _ scurvy! It was….salmonella….”

 

“Ack!” Brian stumbled back, clutching the arm she struck in mock pain. “I give! Salmonella is so much better!”

 

“Grrrr…..” Hana’s eyes narrowed as her cheeks puffed slightly. Her fist sat on her hips as she glared.

 

“If the Miss has a moment?” A door from the front section of the plane opened, allowing….Sanderson? To enter. The man had an irritatingly pleased smile on his face. 

 

“What do you want?” Hana deadpanned, turning her ire onto him.

 

“As the young Sir may have noticed, we do have Nano-Instant noodles as well as several selections of Nano-Chips,” Sanderson’s smirk actually turned even more devilish.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Brian chuckled as he surveyed the cupboard full of Hana’s face. “Did you guys pack this like this on purpose?”

 

“In a way,” Sanderson nodded slightly. “This aircraft normally transports diplomats. As such, it is stocked to take advantage of Miss Song’s overseas popularity.”

 

“Makes sense,” Brian nodded, closing the cupboards again. “Other than making Hana turn every version of red possible, what can we do for you?”

 

“Eep!” Hana spun away on her heel, her hands slaping over her face. 

 

“I wanted to mention that while Miss Song was assisting in the rescue efforts, I took the liberty of stocking some of Numbani’s more popular cuisine choices,” Sanderson bowed slightly. 

 

“Really? Like what?” Brian blinked, tilting his head.”Numbani is a bit of a melting pot, so there are a lot of high end foods from around the world.”

 

“Ah that is true,” Sanderson smiled warmly now as he looked at Hana’s back. “But knowing Miss Song as I do, I procured several pizzas from Soleto’s pizzeria. It is featured in one of Miss Song’s favorite holo-vids.”

 

“Really?” Brian blinked in surprise. “Hana? I didn’t expect you to be into reality vids. Let alone Pizza Wars.”

 

“Oh for the…” Hana threw up her hands as she spun back around. “I’m not. Not really. It’s...just when I realized you were in Numbani, I wanted to see more about the place, then I noticed that Pizza wars was  _ in _ Numbani, so I started watching it.”

 

“Hana!” Brain stepped forward, his eyes wide as he took Hana’s hand in his, and pulling it to his chest, over his heart. “Do you truly love me so much?”

 

“W-wh-what?” Hana blinked furiously, stuttering over her words. The only thing keeping her from stepping back, and probably falling, was Brian holding onto her. “I...I mean..y-es...I...um….Brian...I need to prepare! I mean...Sanderson is here! I…”

 

“So much that you would watch such horrible reality vids?” Brian’s eye fluttered as a wide shit-eating grin split his face.

 

Hana stood motionless for a moment, her brain spinning to catch up. Then her eyes narrowed as her face went boiling hot again. The hand Brian wasn’t holding pulled back as a snarl crossed her own lips. Her foot planted firmly as her upper body rotated. Her fist arced wide, slamming into Brian’s ear, and snapping his head around. Brian’s body did almost an entire three-sixty as he dropped to the ground with a loud crash.

 

“Hmph!” Hana spun away from Brian’s twitching body, her arms crossing over her chest. 


	28. Arrivals Terminal B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy, Hope to get more out, faster,

His jaw ached. He wasn’t entirely sure why it was his fault. It was a pretty good joke after all.

 

_ Ah, no it wasn’t, _ his mind chided him. He could almost hear his mother’s voice, in fact.  _ You make bad jokes at the worst of times, Brian. You need to think things through, or you can hurt people’s feelings. _

 

He let out a long low sigh as he watched the waters of the Yellow Sea slide by. The morning sun glinted and flashed over the waves. It was a beautiful sight. Not that he was fooled by the clear weather. Korea was several degrees of latitude north of Numbani, and it was getting toward the end of summer.  _ So not used to cold weather….. _

 

“Ah, Mister Brian,” Sanderson’s calm voice drew his attention away from the window. “If you would come with me, sir, I will show you to where you can change.”

 

“Change?” Brian raised an eyebrow, confused, but stood anyway.

 

“I’m afraid so,” Sanderson gave Brian a small pained look as he turned, leading the younger man toward the back of the aircraft. “As I am sure you know, the young Miss is quite popular in many venues around the world.”

 

Brian just snorted at the obvious.

 

“Yes, well,” Sanderson let out a small laugh as he and Brian stepped into a small sleeping compartment. The room itself had a small single bed with a nightstand and lamp, and a small wardrobe. And at the moment a black suit was laid out across the bed, complete with dark glasses, black shoes, and even an earpiece. “I am afraid the Miss is even  _ more _ popular here, at home.”

 

“Uh huh,” Brian blinked with a small frown. “And the monkey suit is…”

 

“For you, I am afraid,” this time Sanderson looked genuinely embarrassed. “Miss Song’s fans are rather...rabid. I am sure you are already aware of some of the rumor scandals that have plagued her. The paparazzi look for any sign of...well...anything, to pick apart. If you are seen departing the plane with her, it will cause a frenzy.”

 

“Huh…,” Brian frowned at the suit and nodded slightly. “Yeah, if I was a major celebrity or something it would be one thing, but I’m just a kid from Numbani, so people would lose their collective shit.”

 

Sanderson didn’t say anything this time, he simply watched Brian’s reaction.

 

After a moment, Brian gave a small shake of his head, and picking up the suit jacket. “So, what’s the story we’re going with?”

 

A small smile crossed Sanderson’s lips as he nodded slightly. “As you can probably guess but the uniform, we will pass you off as another of Miss Song’s personal security. This will allow you to stay close to her and speak when you need to. I feel in this situation it would be best to follow her lead.”

 

“No problem,” Brian chuckled, glancing back at the other man. “Maybe I’ll get to do something heroic and impress her. Lord knows I could use the good karma.”

 

“This is so,” Sanderson chuckled as he stepped out of the room. “We will be touching down in roughly thirty minutes.

  
  


Thirty Minutes Later

  
  


“Ugh...I look like an idiot,” Brian sighed as he self consciously ran a hand down the front of his black suit jacket. How they had gotten such a good fit was beyond him. And the thing seemed to have some kind of reinforced cloth built into it.

 

“Hmmph,” Hana stared ahead at the door as they waited for the engines to wind down.

 

Brian looked at her face in profile for a long moment. Even angry with him she was “...beautiful…”

 

“W-what?” Hana’s eyes went wide as she turned to look at him, stunned.

 

“Ah, yeah,” Brian looked at his new shoes a bit sheepishly as his hand scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, I wanted to say i was sorry for making fun of you. I was playing around some and when i get nervous I go too far. You are just really pretty, and fun, and have always been such a good friend that I was a bit overwhelmed.”

 

Hana stood for a long moment, her eyes wide, and her mouth partially open. Then, suddenly, she lunged at him. Her arms wrapped around him in a hug, tighter that one might expect from one of her size. 

 

“Whoa! Hey...there…” Brian stumbled back slightly in surprise, his back thumping into the wall of the plane’s exitway. Hana had buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shook slightly. As he slowly wrapped her in his own hug he realized she was crying. “I’m so sorry, Hana. I didn’t realize I was that bad.”

 

“Heh,” Hana hanf giggled an half sniffed as she leaned back enough to look up at him. “No...that’s not it.” She took a deep breath as she gathered herself, taking a half step back, but keeping her hands draped over his. “I...when I heard about the bombing I was freaked out. I got there and heard you were unaccounted for, and I freaked out more. Then there was the whole deal with the reports and stuff. All that about you being kidnapped. It was all kinda a whirlwind. I think that now that I am home, it’s all starting to hit me.”

 

“Ah,” Brian nodded with a warm smile as he squeezed her wrists. “Well, I’m here, I’m fine, and we get some time to just hang out, relax and have some fun.” His smile turned into a grin as he winked at her. “Well, as much as we can while dodging crazy people with cameras.”

 

“Oh, god,” Hana groaned, her eyes rolling. “How do I look? Am I a mess now?”

 

“Hmm,” Brian tilted his head slightly as her looked at her, his eyes roaming her face. He reached up to smooth down a few errant hairs, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment. “Nope, pretty as always.”

 

Hana’s eyes fluttered slightly as she smiled, leaning into his hand. “You say that to me as many times as you would like.”

 

There was a quiet thump as Sanderson cleared his throat. “That was the walkway attaching. Game faces on people.”

 

“Yes, sir!” the three other suited men said as they stood straight.

 

“Yes, sir,” Brian smirked as he stepped back and straightening up.

 

“Good,” Hana nodded with a small wink as she turned back to the door. “You look good. Stay close to me please. This can be a bit intimidating at times.”

 

“Please,” Brian scoffed. “I had a building drop on me, then was kidnapped by one of the worst terrorist organizations in the world. I don’t think a small crowd will be much of a problem.”


	29. That Went Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lagging a bit right now because I broke my glasses and can't see very well right now. I should be up and running again this week though.

“Ma’am...ma’am...please!” Brain shifted right, then left, keeping himself in front of the crazed woman. The crazed woman that had to be in her forties and was waving a bouquet of flowers like a crazy person.

 

“OH MY GOD! D.VA!” the woman screamed, very loudly, as she gave up trying to get around him and now tried to crawl her way over him.

 

_ I hate being short, _ he cursed himself as he was forced back a step, not only by the crazy lady, but the mob behind her...then another.  _ Fuck it… _

 

Gritting his teeth, Brian focused on his feet. He reached inside himself and pulled his frustration into the pit of his stomach. He focused on making it a ball, crushing it beneath his will. With a small snarl he broke off a piece of that anger and shoved it down as he slammed a foot forward.

 

He...didn’t really expect the shockwave that rolled out of the impact. Nor did he expect the flash of red light as the entire crowd in front of him were forced back a step of their own.

 

One wouldn’t particularly be that impressed with a single step… but he had just moved close to a hundred people.

 

_ Yeah… Probably not what Master Zenyatta had in mind when he taught me that focusing trick…. _

 

The crowd, however, took, maybe, a single heart beat before they pushed forward again. The flash and shock almost ignored in the chaos.

 

“Look, lady….Give me the flowers, I’ll make sure D.Va gets them,” Brain half yelled over the crowd at the crazy lady. 

 

“You will?!” For being at ground zero of Brian’s stunt, she had been stunned a bit longer than the rest of the people. And she was a little more hesitant to press forward, but Brian could see the craze seeping back into her eyes. Now, with Brian’s offer, her face lit up like a small child in a candy store as she shoved the flowers in his hands. “Make sure she reads the note!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian tried to wave a hand at the woman as he pulled the bouquet out of his face. Meaning he didn’t see the shift in the crowd. 

 

“Give her this!” a small girl shoved a pink envelope into Brian’s hands before darting back into the melee.

 

“AAAAAA! AAA! AAAAA!” a balding man in a suit just screamed incoherently into Brian’s face as he shoved a black stiletto heeled boot as Brian. Rocked, stunned.

 

Then there were more flowers, chocolates, letters, flowers, stuffed D.va dolls and toys. It seemed as if the crowd sensed a method of getting their wishes at their obsession though Brian and mobbed forward. Oddly, however, it was like they formed some sort of insane queue as they took turns shoving...everything, at Brian.

 

“Rookie mistake,” a calm voice spoke quietly in Brian’s ear as he felt a hand grab the back of his suit jacket. And with one swift motion, Sanderson yanked Brian out of the small mountain of knick-knacks that had literally buried him. 

 

“Thanks,” Brian gasped as his feet reconnected with the ground, now in front of Hana herself. The girl had a slightly manic grin as she covered her mouth, fighting down laughter. “Don’t even start.”

 

“Small crowd?” Hana allowed a small giggle as she gestured at the limousine behind her. “Get the door?”

 

“You never ask us politely,” one of the other guards, a somewhat burly woman half smirked behind her dark glasses. If one looked one could see the faint glow of her cyber eyes.

 

“Here,” Brian shoved the half crushed bouquet into Hana’s hands along with the card the little girl passed him. And for the perverse humor, the boot. Then, grinning at Hana’s shocked expression, he opened the car door. “If Mistress Song would be so kind, we can get the  _ fuck _ out of here?”

 

Recovering instantly, like the profesional she was, Hana spun on her heel once, held the flowers over her head and blew a kiss to the crowd. Spinning again, Hana slipped into the car as the cheers swelled even louder.

 

“It wasn’t this crazy in Numbani,” Brian gasped as he hit the seat next to her and slamming the door behind himself. He lurched slightly as the car moved into motion, almost before he actually touched down.

 

“Our country has a very special place in it’s heart for Mss Song,” a calm male voice said. The was a touch of amusement to the voice, but it didn’t mask the commanding steel. “I’m afraid I don’t remember assigning you to her personal detail.”

 

“Ah...no…” Brian blinked at the older korean man. He was in that indeterminate age someplace between forty and a thousand that some, usually ruggedly handsome, people got. The navy blue suit and crisp dark tie couldn’t hide the core of the man. “I’m..uh...my name is-”

 

“He knows who you are,” Hana cut him off, the slight growl in her voice pulled Brian’s eyes. She sat with her arms crossed over her chest, a dark glare in her sharp eyes. “Mister Kyo’s job is to know too much. And he rarely makes personal visits.”

 

“Yes, well,” the man, Kyo, smiled warmly, ignoring Hana’s sharp look. “I felt it prudent to debrief you personally, so that you can get on with your vacation. Besides, I have to inform Brian about his new duties.”

 

“Uh...duties?” Brain glanced between Kyo’s smile and Hana’s glare.

 

“Indeed,” Kyo nodded slightly as he held up a small remote. With the flick of a finger the screen mounted in the car’s wall behind him came to life.

 

“-Reports in now, Miss Song has landed and is even now on her way back to the Meka Defense Force base here in Busan!’ The news anchor was saying as he turned to the blonde co-anchor next to him. “Analysis, Jill?”

 

“Of course Byong-Juun!” the woman smiled plasticly as an image appeared next to her head. It showed Brian having the gifts thrust upon him by the crazed mob. “It looks here like there is a new member of D.Va’s  entourage! He was not with D.Va when she left for Numbani last week, it’s our little nose that says he was picked up personally by our Hana Song!”

 

“What do you make of it Jill?” Byong-Juun tilted his head in artificial curiosity.

 

“Glad you asked!” Jill showed her teeth as a circle swept around Brian as the video rewound to the woman first passing him the bouquet. “It looks like Miss Song may have picked up the young Numbani man, in the aftermath of the horrible terrorist attack, that, i must add, our Hana Song was there to lend a hand. From what we see, he seems to be in charge of taking D.Va’s fan items! Why, it looks like D. va may be opening up a bit more to her public!”

 

The screen blinked out again with another flick of Kyo’s finger. “You, my boy,” Kyo smirked. “Are now Miss Song’s personal bag carrier.”

 

The back of the limousine was quiet for a long moment before a small giggle broke the peace. “Well...we better play up the role,” a mischievous look replaced the earlier anger in Hana’s eyes. “Sanderson! Stop by that little shop I always say I want to go to when we go by. I need my bag boy to look like he’s earning his keep!”


	30. Just Wait Longer

“You can go up if you want, you know,” Kyo smiled at Brian. It was a warm, friendly smile that didn’t ease any of Brian’s nervousness.

 

“Honestly, I’m confused that I am allowed to be even this far.” Brian snorted as he waved a hand around the large underground parking area. “I mean, the others are all down here too.”

 

“Ha!” Brian was staggered forward by a blow on the back. Looking over his shoulder, the female member of Hana’s security detail grinned openly at him. She was on the broader side with white hair that hung just past shoulder length. He could see the dull glow of her biotic implant eyes twinkling. The others called her Mama for some reason. “We can go up if we want. There is just not much of a reason for us. You might get a nice show in her room as she gets her things.”

 

Blinking for a moment, it took Brian’s brain a few moments to catch up with what Mama meant. “Gah! No!” Brian’s eyes snapped wide and he waved his arms in front of himself frantically.

 

“Either way,” Kyo said, coming to Brian’s rescue. “You are the type of boy that can keep secrets, I think.”

 

The look of mild terror melted from Brian’s face as he looked at the spy master. Which was what Brian was convinced this man was. It was replaced with...well, mild terror, but of a different kind.  _ What does he know? What can I do about it if I wanted anyway? _

 

“Oh don’t worry my boy,” Kyo dropped a friendly hand on Brian’s shoulder. “I don’t know nearly as much as Miss Song seems to believe.”

 

“And what is it you  _ do _ know,” Brian grimaced. This wasn’t really the kind of thing he expected when he agreed to this trip. Sure, he knew Hana was super popular, but the sheer amount of insanity around her never really hit him until he saw it for himself, in person.

 

Kyo’s smile turned sly for a moment before he chuckled. “I know you originally were born in the western United States. You moved to Oasis at the age of seven. When you were ten there was some for of accident at your parents lab that left you severly injured. Your parents, along with one Moira O’Deorain, were able to save your life. The specific nature of the accident as well as the treatment is unknown, however, whatever it was, your parents and Moira were ‘encouraged’ to move on. “During your recovery, while bedridden, you began to play online games, where you met one Hana Song. Together you played until Miss Song became a celebrity.

 

Making a face Brian made a small nod. He wasn’t particularly pleased to have his life reduced to a few paragraphs in a report somewhere

 

“At the age of thirteen, your parents were killed during the capture of Doomfist by Overwatch agents,” Kyo actually looked sympathetic, but, thankfully, didn’t say anything. “Two years ago, you and Miss Song reconnected.”

 

“Thank the gods,” one of the other guards chuckled. “Things were getting weird and D.Va was getting sad.”

 

“Right,” Mama, added with her infectious grin. “Her whole world seemed to change. She was happy again.”

 

Blinking, Brian could feel his face redden.

 

“A little over a year ago, there was a small...incident, at the Overwatch exhibit in Numbani,” Kyo smirked, taking a small pity on the boy. There was a bit of a chain reaction that led you to this moment.”

 

“Well...yeah…” Brian scratched the back of his head for a moment. “Okay...well…”

 

“Now, I must leave you here,” Kyo bowed slightly. “I’m sure that Miss Song will not be much longer.”

 

As the older man turned and walked away, disappearing around a pillar, Brian hesitantly turned to the small group of Hana’s security detail. They were all staring at him with various levels of grins. “So…” he said after a moment. “What is going to happen anyway?”

 

“Miss Song is gathering some special….things,” Mama chuckled. “Then we go to the house she owns. You two get to have some fun. Play games. Or...whatever.” Mama looked him over slowly and gave him an only  _ slightly _ predatory smirk. “We hang around the perimeter. Have a nice rest in the guest house. Maybe borrow the pool.”

 

“She has a pool?” Brian blinked. “Why doesn’t she spend more time there?”

 

“Work,” the tall thin agent shrugged. Brian realized nobody had actually said his name. And now it would be too awkward to ask. Maybe if he just waited, somebody would say it. “She’s a member of Meka, after all. So she needs to be near headquarters as much as possible.”

 

“Besides,” a rather pudgey agent, Dan, added. “Miss Song has had issues with civilians just showing up. The only reason she’s doing it now is so she can spend time with you alone.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Brian looked at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to the group. He had just opened his mouth to talk-

 

“Hey, this the bag boy?” a rather irritated sounding male voice called out in korean. “Looks like a little shit to me.”

 

Turning around, a young man was walking through the garage, staring daggers at Brian. The man was taller than he was, a bit broader as well. He was dressed in a mechanics overalls that were, like his face, smudged in grease and oil.

 

And he clearly didn’t know Brian could speak korean. 

 

“Is that guy...mad at me?” Brian asked, switching to english. He looked at the small team with his back to the new guy and gave them a small wink. The agents chuckled slightly, then shrugged, all in.

 

”Pff, can’t even speak,” the man snorted. “What the hell was Hana thinking?”

 

“He’s Miss Song’s guest, Dae-Hyun,” Mama tilted her head slightly as she looked over her sunglasses at the man.

 

“You should go home, kid,” Dae-Hyun gave Brian a dirty look, but continued speaking in korean. Brian just tilted his head slightly and looked puzzled.

 

“He seems to not like me much,” Brian turned his back on the mechanic to look at the agents. “Does he speak english?”

 

“Of course I do, you ignorant-” Dae-Hyun started, actually shifting to english for the first time, as he took Brian’s shoulder and spun him around. 

 

“Hey! Sorry I took so long!” Hana’s voice called out as the elevator doors opened, disgorging not only her, but the entire Meka team. Seeing Dae-Hyun and Brian, she frowned slightly. “Something wrong?”

 

“No! Of course not!” Dae-Hyun grinned as he wrapped an arm around Brian’s shoulds and giving her a sunny smile. “Right?”    
  


Brian was about to speak, but Dae-Hyun gave a strong squeeze. The mechanic was pretty well built under that grease. “Sure….” Brian said at last, giving Hana his beast airheaded expression. “Just excited to be here and working for you!”

 

“I...see…” Hana’s frown shifted to one of confusion as she glanced at her team. “Anyway, guys, this is Brian!”

 

Running over, Hana grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him out of Dae-Hyun’s grip and over to her team. She stopped in front of a man with silver hair and a childish grin. “This is Casino, Jae-Eun.” 

 

Jae grabbed Brian’s free hand and shook it aggressively. “Hey, man! Great to meet you!”

“And this is King, Kyung-Soo, he’s our leader.”

 

Next, Hana took him to a taller man. He wore glasses with rims that reminded Brain of the ones Mei wore. He gave off a very charismatic vibe as he gave Brian a warm smile and shook his hand with a bit more decorum than Jae had. “Hello, Brian. I saw your incident on the news. I hope they mobs didn’t give you a bad taste of Korea.”

 

“Nah,” Brian smiled back with a small shrug. And in Korean. “Not a big deal. I know how important Hana is.”

 

“Oh, good answer,” the other female member of the Meka team chuckled as she almost shoved Kyung out of the way. “I’m D.Mon, Yuna!”

 

“Ah! Yeah!” Brian laughed as he shook her hand lightly. “You kicked my ass regularly in BattleMeka Four Thousand when I first started playing with Hana!”

 

“Told you he’d remember,” Yuna grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at the last member of the team. “Pay up!”

 

“Ugh, fine,” the last member grimaced. “I’m Overlord, Seung-Hwa, but you knew that.” Slapping some bills into Yuna’s hand, Seung pushed the girl out of his way and shook brian’s hand. He was slightly taller than Brian, but shared his slimmer build. He looked about as young as Brian did. The two of them looked into each other’s eyes and shared the mutual pain of looking like eternal sixteen year olds.

 

“He can speak korean?!” Dae-Hyung cried with indignation.


	31. Here and There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story in my setting that was a reader request, and am teasing him in a bit to be a recurring character.

“Okay...this is an impressive house,” Brian blinked a couple times as he stared at the front of the building. And it was. 

 

  
“Three stories, underground garage, pool in the back with a seperate cabana for the pool boy...That’s where you’ll be staying, by the way,” Dae-Hyun told him as he slapped an friendly, if overly firm, hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Kitchen is one of those kind you see on the cooking vids, living room has pretty much every console made and a seventy inch vid screen with wired surround sound...Not that you will get to see much of it.”

 

“I...see…” Brian gave the man a small glance, trying not to lose his cool. It was...difficult.

 

“Second floor has three bedrooms, you won’t be seeing,” Dae-Hyun continued, seeing to not notice Brian’s increasing tenseness. “Top floor has two, Hana’s, which you won’t be seeing at all,” now Dae-Hyun turned to give Brian a wide unfriendly grin. “And mine.”

 

*whack*  A hand slapped off the back of the other’s head.

 

“Stop being so dramatic,” Yuna sniffed as she pushed the two young men apart while giving Dae-Hyun a dirty look. Then, with another sniff, she turned to Brian and gave him a warm smile and wrapped her arm around his. “Hana actually mentioned she wanted to have you take the room next to hers but was too shy to say anything, so I’ll take you there myself!”

 

Brian stood for another moment, partially enjoying the warm...body...on his arms, while also more than a little pleased at the irritated expression on Dae-Hyun’s face.

 

\-----------------

 

“Okay, Kid,” Mama grinned while looking at Brian over her dark glasses. Her wide smile went all the way to her glowing biotic eyes. “This is where we take off. The house’s security will keep the crazies out, and the scrambler screens will block any and all surveillance equipment that paparazzi may try to put up.”

 

“Yeah...feel free to...you know…” Seung-Hwa blushed a bit as he made the attempt at a suggestive joke. 

 

“Ha!” Yuna laughed shaking her head and slapping smaller pilot on the back hard enough that the pilot winced and staggered slightly under the impact, then she turned her grin to Brian. “You can go skinny dipping or, pretty much, whatever. When Hana, me and some of the other gamers we know had sleepovers, we did it all the time.”

 

“And Dae-Hyun,” Kyung-soo gave him somewhat sadistic look that made Brian a little wobbly inside. The Meka leader seemed to be displeased. “You have some maintenance work on the Mekas.”

 

“I got the big stuff done,” Dae-Hyun sniffed as he glared at Brian. “The crew can get the rest. I mean….uh…” The mechanic swallowed heavily when he glanced over at the Meka leader. “What I mean is...Right! I gotta get going!”

 

“But I’ll be back,” turning back to Brian, Dae-Hyun’s eyes narrowed. “Soon.”

 

“Not that soon,” Yuna grinned patting Brian on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, you just make sure Hana has a good time. A  _ good _ time...get me?”

 

“Uh...yeah…” Brian blushed a bit at Yuna’s lascivious look. 

 

“Okay! I made sure the bedrooms are cleaned up and stuff! We can bring in the…What’s going on?” Hana bounced out of the house, pausing as she took in the scene. “Yuna! Let go of Brian!”

 

\----------------------------

 

Elsewhere

 

“You are going to Korea,” Akande, the Doomfist, informed her. He wasn’t particularly in the habit of making requests.

 

“Okay…” Sombra blinked as she looked up at Talon’s leader from the couch she was laying on. “Am I...doing anything specific?”

 

“I want you to mine Meka’s database. I want to know how it all works,” Akande nodded slightly. “Mechs, organization...I want to know how many rolls of toilet paper they have in the store room. Everything.”

 

“Oookay…” Sombra blinked again as she dismissed the screen she had been working on and sat up.

 

“And see if you can recruit Hana Song.”

 

“Sounds simple enough. I’ll….WHAT?!” Sombra’s eyes shot open as Akande’s words sank in.

 

“Talk to her. See what she needs. And, if all fails, find leverage,” the large man grinned slightly. “Take Uni with you. He needs some out time. He’s driving Widowmaker crazy with his...skulking.”

 

A frown crossed Sombra’s face for a moment before she gave up with a deep sigh. Arguing was a waste of time. It was easier to convince Reaper to not kill people than arguing with Akande. 

 

At least Uni was a professional, if a bit creepy.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Tokyo, Japan

 

“So...I’m thinking we hit Korea, next!” Junkrat exclaimed as he scanned over the rather tattered map he and Roadhog had been using.

 

The map itself was tattered along the edges, and holes dotted it, many were in the creases from being folded over and over, often incorrectly. One was probably a bullet hole. Another was DEFINITELY a bullet hole. Some burns...more than a few coffee stains. Mustard. Motor Oil….Blood...no, wait...that was ketchup. THAT was the blood….

 

“Why Korea?” Roadhog grunted as he dropped the unconscious police officer to the ground. After going through his pockets for loose change, naturally.

 

“It’s close?” Junkrat shrugged. “Also, they got lotsa stuff! They keep looking out for that omnic bugger that comes out of the ocean like some sort of bad movie monster. Never see something happenin’ inside!”

 

“Works for me,” Roadhog shrugged. “I think they noticed when we made the Tokyo Tower into the  _ leaning _ Tokyo Tower.”

 

“Too Right!” Junkrat chuckled, slapping his comrade on the arm. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Shambali, Nepal

 

“Greetings, brother,” one of the younger monks bowed as the party approached. Though not as far as he should have. “We had word of your coming. The elders are waiting.”

 

“This is good,” Zenyatta greeted with the appropriate bow. It wouldn’t do to allow such petty provocations to affect his peace. “I shall meet then immediately then.”

 

Turning to his companions, Zenyatta gestured to the main doors. “If you would, my young friend? I think this would be a fitting test for the work we have done on our path here.”

 

“Opening the doors?” Orisa looked up at the massive ironbound wood doors that lead into the main monastery. “I assume it isn’t as simple as it looks.”

 

“That is an understatement,” Genji laughed as he leaned, disrespectfully, against one of the fu dog statues. “It took me almost a year to get the trick of it.”

 

“I...see…” Orisa blinked and turned back to the challenge. She took in the entire front of the building, from the doors themselves to the steps leading up to them. From the high up windows to the monk standing next to the doors. Watching her. 

 

“If I may,” the monk sniffed, even without a nose, and turned to looked at Zenyatta. “I mean no disrespect, however...I do not think it proper for your...charity cases, to enter the monastery.”

 

Orisa’s hands came together as she looked down. Then, with a small nod, she backed down the stairs and stepped aside next to Genji.

 

The ninja himself stood ramrod straight as he stared at the monk. His face was unreadable behind the mask, but Orisa could almost feel the anger leaking off the human/omnic fusion.

 

“No...you may not,” Zenyatta said coldly. “The purpose of this place is harmony. Peace.  _ Charity _ . Here we are to come together to raise ourselves to be who we can be. And raise each other.”

 

“As it were,” the monk’s tone went even more snide as his posture shifted to more aggressive. “If not for the elders, you would already have been turned away. You chose to leave us. Your arrogance in returning is...remarkable.”

 

“I see…I am sorry that you feel that way,” Zenyatta nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. His tone had changed. It was almost friendly. “I believe your pride will be your own undoing. Perhaps you would do well to return to the acolyte’s chambers? Starting anew, perhaps you will find a way to rid yourself of the toxins in your spirit.”

 

“I will not be lectured by a weak fool who only brings disgrace wherever he goes!” The monk howled as his hand shot forward.

 

Zenyatta did not move. Or so it seemed to Orisa. The monk’s fist lashed out, passing centimeters from the master’s face, but striking only the air itself. His eyes brightened, the omnic equivalent to going wide as he seemed to hover there, off balance and teetering.

 

“Rashness and anger are the weapons you give to your enemies,” Zenyatta simple stood next to the formerly aressive, and not terrified, monk. And with that, the master’s hand shot forward and gripped a handful of the monk’s robes and pulled as he turned, using the monk’s weight against him in that moment to dangle him over the edge of the deep stone steps. 

 

The monk’s feet barely touch the top step even as his toes scrambled on the stone, seeking purchase. His hands gripped fearfully to Zenyatta’s powerful grip. “P-please Master!” he whimpered. “I-I’m sorry!”

 

Zenyatta simply stood. He seemed to hold the monk’s weight as he were but a feather. His back was straight, his feet together. His left arm was tucked casually behind his back as he looked at the young monk. Much as one would look at a particularly interesting insect. “I do not believe it is I whom forgiveness should be requested of.”

 

“I-I ..Please!” the monk begged.

 

“Master Zenyatta!” Orisa said at last as she approached. Her unique body made climbing the wider steps a bit more difficult than it was for bipeds, but she took this as one of the challenges of this place. “It is alright. I am used to people making assumptions!”

 

“That, MY student,” Zenyatta emphasised ‘my’ as he tightened his grip on the monk’s robes slightly, only to retighten when the monk whimpered. “Is what makes this worse. This is to be a place of learning. Of healing. For ALL omnics to find their place in this world.”

 

Turning his attention back to the monk Zenyatta tilted his head slightly. “Do you understand the hate omnics feel in this wider world? The threat of this, of hurt, the feeling of the world dropping out from under you, destroying you at a whim? That is how omnics feel.”

 

“Master…” Orisa’s hands twisted together for a moment, in worry.

 

Another long, quiet moment passed before Zenyatta pulled the monk back up, setting him lightly onto shaking legs. His hand smoothed the monk’s robe slightly for him. “I have a meeting. Would you please see to my students? They might benefit from a tour.”

 

“I...Y-yes, master,” the monk bowed slightly.

 

\---------------------------------

 

“That was amazing!” Orisa whispered to Genji as the followed the newly cowed monk into the monastery. “He didn’t even move!”

 

“Heh,” Genji chuckled with a wry shake of his head. “He did. He just leaned back slight and stepped on the guy’s foot, so he stumbled.”

 

“Wait….” Orisa paused, blinking. “He...cheated?”

 

With a shrug Genji continued to follow the guide, forcing Orisa to catch up. “Did he cheat? He seemed to be victorious to me….”


End file.
